Chaînes rouges
by Ryotta
Summary: [LectoraxNatsume] El pasado es borroso, el presente es difícil y el futuro se encuentra lleno de espinas. Descubriste de la peor forma en que eras dueña de algo llamado 'Alice', los caminos trazados se distorsionan y los hilos rojos se enredan entre sí. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás retener ese Alice descontrolado aún siendo una niña? ¿Qué secretos la Academia Gakuen Alice te ocultan?
1. Conociéndola

¡Hola a todos!

Mi segundo fic de _Gakuen Alice:_ _Chaînes rouges_ (_Cadenas rojas_)-traductorgooglepls- tendrá el protagonismo el lector mismo. En este fic, me basaré de acuerdo al mismo anime y manga. Está claro que también le agregaré mucho de acuerdo al romance -yaseporquéestánaquídasd-, pero cada cosa tendrá que ir a su tiempo. Este fic lo iré avanzando poco a poco, ya que tengo otros en espera pero igual estaré al tanto con este, los futuros capítulos los haré más largos que este sí es que a algunas personitas les agradó. C:

De paso les invito a pasarse por mi otro y primer fic; ''_La mente de un miserable monstruo_'', fic que tengo pausado hasta que tenga tiempo de avanzar más con más capítulos. En fin, les agradezco sí leyeron hasta acá.

¡Disfruten del primer capítulo!

.

.

''_-_-_-_'': Lector.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gakuen Alice<em> pertenece originalmente a _Tachibana Higuchi._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1:<em>

_Conociéndola__._

_..._

Nuevamente te veías a ti misma debajo del mismo viejo roble de siempre. Una vez más el parque se veía solitario por las noches por el escases de temperatura que ocurría después del atardecer del sol, que era de esperarse al estar en una estación del año que pronto pasaría al infernal invierno. Con tu espalda apoyada contra el viejo tronco, mirabas con una expresión calmada como la luz de los faros parpadeaba constantemente. Las noches en este lugar te atraían recuerdos que te eran más difíciles olvidar que recordar.

Al estar viviendo en un pueblo un tanto aislado de la ciudad de _Tokio_, los recursos no eran económicamente buenos. Aunque aquello no era de tu interés al ni siquiera asistir a una escuela pública como todos los niños de tu edad recurrían a ir. No podías ir, no _debías_ de ir. La razón de aquello no era por el dinero; eso era lo de menos al ser esta la única escuela del pueblo además de no ser tan prestigiada y sin mencionar de lo humilde que es por dar educación a los infantes similares a ti en ciertos aspectos, la razón del porqué era de algo inusual que poseías descubriéndolo de la manera que fue la peor que tuviste que ser consciente; algo que te había hecho diferente a cómo conocías a los niños normalmente, algo que te había obligado a aislarte de todos esas personas para no acabar perdiendo el control de ''eso'' que poseías.

La escasa luz proveniente de los faros además de la oscuridad misma del abismo azul del cielo te dio a entender que ya era la hora en que debías de irte de la zona más boscosa del parque pequeño del pueblo. Te paraste a un lado del seco tronco desnudo de hojas, acomodándote tu sudadera grisácea para a continuación colocarte la capucha encima de tu cabellera para obstruirle a el frío consumir la piel alrededor de tu nuca, aunque no era la misma suerte para tus delgadas y pequeñas piernas al estar vestida con unos shorts simples. Y tal como llegaste, empezaste tu recorrido de vuelta hacía tu hogar; en silencio.

Tu casa la cual era muy, muy humilde se encontraba en un terreno con abundantes árboles en los alrededores, también no tan lejano al pueblo dónde habías crecido con tu abuelo. Seguiste con la misma rutina que usualmente hacías cada día, en cuando llegarás hacía tu hogar cenarías lo que sea que tu abuelo te haya preparado para irte directamente a dormir, no te quejabas de esta rutina pero tampoco era algo de notable diversión. Caminaste por un buen rato admirando la relajante noche y las calles hechas de piedra solitarias siendo iluminadas débilmente por los faros, al estar más tiempo caminando; las calles cambiaban convirtiéndose de piedra a ser simples caminos trazados sobre la tierra. Finalmente llegaste hacía tu destino.

La casa japonesa de tu abuelo siempre te hacía pensar sobre el pasado de tu mismo abuelo, algo que no sabías a pesar de los años que se te eran memorables junto con aquella persona de avanzada edad a la cual llamabas abuelo sin siquiera saber un poco de su historia, aunque aquello no se te era de gran importancia. Él es tu familia, después de todo ¿no es así?

Caminaste siguiendo las líneas de la acera hacía la puerta principal de tu hogar, subiste un par de escalones pequeños hasta estar en el porche, te paraste enfrente de esa puerta en ese mismo momento. Bajando la mirada te habías encontrado con ese collar tuyo que te había regalado tu abuelo, dicho collar era el que te había ayudado por mucho a retener lo que ocasionabas al tocar un objeto, tomaste esa pequeña piedra dejándola reposar sobre la palma de tu mano por unos segundos antes de cerrar tus delgados dedos sobre ella levantando levemente la comisura de tus pequeños labios. Con tu confianza puesta en aquella piedra de colores cristalinos en no darte problemas con sobre el asunto de ''eso'', usaste los nudillos de tu otra mano con cierto temor acercándolo hacía la puerta temiendo en que nuevamente ''eso'' hiciera de las suyas. El alivio se reflejó en tu rostro al tocar la textura de la madera de tu puerta contra tus nudillos.

Escuchaste pasos detrás de aquella puerta cómo sí alguien estuviese bajando de las escaleras con rapidez. La puerta frente a ti se abrió de golpe sacándote uno de los peores sustos de la noche.

– ¡_-_-_-_! ¡¿Dónde diablos estuviste durante toda la tarde?! – El grito de ese hombre vestido con un kimono, calvo y de varias arrugas recorriéndole toda su cara había hecho que tu capucha saliera volando hacia atrás junto con algunos cabellos tuyos. Te encogiste sobre ti misma, habías olvidado que te habías escapado de casa.

–…Lo siento. – Con tus manos tras tu espalda y mirando hacía la punta de tus pies habías dicho esas palabras en un pequeño hilo de voz. Tu abuelo casi nunca te dejaba salir de casa a causa la principal razón por la cual no tenías ningún amigo u conocido aparte de él, debías de estar dentro de casa durante todos los días mientras él te daba algunas clases por su preocupación acerca de tu educación al no poder ir a la escuela del pueblo.

Lo escuchaste bufar tal cual toro. No podía culparte, tu curiosidad por lo exterior que él te prohibía era algo inevitable.

– Está bien, tan solo no vuelvas a irte sin mi permiso… otra vez. – Apartándose del arco de la puerta, te permitió el paso tu abuelo. Levantaste tus labios cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ese hombre robusto, quien le habías robado una leve comisura levantada. Que él te regañara otra vez por algo así se te hacía una costumbre de todos los días que no te dejaba salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

El aire cálido de tu hogar te envolvió al entrar en este. El aroma a una deliciosa sopa te inundó tus fosas nasales haciéndote agua la boca lo cual ocultaste vagamente mientras usabas la manga de tu sudadera para restregártela sobre tu boca.

– ¡Abuelo, estoy en casa! – Dijiste con una sonrisa, girando la cabeza hacía el hombre detrás de ti quien estaba cerrando la puerta. Él giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, la expresión de su arrugado rostro te demostró la humildad personificada.

– Bienvenida a casa, _-_-_-_. – Te dijo, antes de caminar a un lado tuyo rebasándote al tener su espalda en tu visión. Dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la cocina para prepararte esa sopa de verduras que tanto adorabas, ya que era especialmente preparada por él.

Al verlo irse, borraste esa sonrisa tuya que siempre le regalabas a ese hombre. Querías abrazarlo, decirle lo maravilloso que era, tomar la palma de su mano contra la tuya y sentir su áspera pero cálida piel mientras le dices lo mucho que lo querías por ser similar a un padre para ti, querías que él te acariciase la cabeza diciéndote que todo estaría bien; que nada te lastimaría a menos que él lo permitiese y que siempre permanecería a tu lado costase lo que costase. Pero simplemente… _no debía de hacerlo por el bien de ambos. _Todo era culpa de ''eso'' que no permitía que pudieras disfrutar de lo que tanto anhelabas; querías abrazar a tu abuelo y él quería hacer lo mismo contigo, pero para ambos era imposible e incluso peligroso, ni siquiera ese collar especial no te ayudaría a permitirle eso.

''_¿Por qué es peligroso? '' _Siempre te lo preguntabas a ti misma cada vez que te veías en una situación como esta. Te repetías la respuesta todos los días, a todas las horas, cada segundo de cada minuto desde aquel mismo incidente que te había demostrado que eras diferente al resto de los niños que veías desde lejos tomados de la mano de sus madres.

''_Todo lo que toque, se convertirá en piedra. ''_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nuevamente caminabas colina abajo dirigiéndote hacía donde siempre frecuentabas ir con la misma vestimenta de ayer, otra vez te habías escapado de casa. Te sentías segura y confiada, después de todo tu abuelo había caído como un tronco, durmiendo tal cual animal invernando a causa que estuvo haciendo algunos quehaceres durante la media noche. El cielo se había tornado en azul, las nubes con formas graciosas de algodones de azúcar estaban grabadas sobre aquel papel azul del cielo.

Las calles cambiaban, convirtiéndose de caminos de tierra en calles de piedra. Caminaste por la banqueta, normalmente los autos no frecuentaban por el pueblo, más bien; las carretas eran las que eran el medio de transporte de los pueblerinos.

Entraste al parque, el cual no se veía tan solitario como la noche de ayer. Veías algunos pequeños grupos de personas por aquí y por allá, niños pequeños jugando por acá entre otras cosas que evitabas acercarte. Siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre, caminaste saliéndote de los caminos trazados sobre el parque, caminando entre la maleza y árboles que crecían y obstruían tu camino pero aquello te beneficiaba a ocultar tu ''zona secreta''. No apartaste las ramas de tu camino, tan solo pasaste entre ellas con tus manos en los bolsillos de tu sudadera. Finalmente allí estaba tu viejo roble, no era el más grande ni más pequeño del parque, pero era especial para ti porque allí había ocurrido algo que te dejaría cicatrices permanentes en tu conciencia.

Te acercaste al tronco, girándote sobre ti misma antes de apoyar tu espalda en este y dejarte resbalar hacía la tierra. Cerraste tus parpados, dejando que el suave viento del día acariciase tu cuerpo traspasando la tela de tus ropas.

Los recuerdos nuevamente viajaron a tu mente, sobre _aquel _día. Ese mismo día que por primera vez en tu corta vida, te habías sentido como un monstruo salido de un cuento de hadas, pero los cuentos no eran para nada comparables con lo que le habías hecho a un niño del cual ni siquiera conocías su nombre, un completo desconocido para ti. Desde ese día, el remordimiento aún seguía presente, aún ibas a dejarle cualquier tipo de flores que se te hacían posibles conseguir a medio camino a visitarlo y hablarle sobre todos lo que pensabas, sobre lo que temías, lo que te preocupaba entre varios otros temas que conversabas con él personalmente. Pero nunca recibías respuesta alguna, él jamás te hablaría después de lo que le habías hecho. No eras la única en visitarlo en el cementerio, también alguno que otra persona que no conocías se quedaba junto a su lápida por un breve momento después de dejarle unos ramos grandes de flores para después irse. Querías pensar que después de todo había sido su culpa al acercarse a ti inadvertidamente, pero aquello se resultaba algo bastante cobarde que incluso sentías vergüenza por la forma en la que habías empezado a pensar desde ese día en adelante. Pero esa fue la única persona que había tenido un pequeño, casi diminuto contacto físico contigo para bastar en petrificarlo, recordabas a la perfección en como gritaba mientras su piel se teñía en gris y las grietas recorrían su brazo.

Sin darte cuenta, tus manos temblaban. Era difícil olvidar sobre ese incidente, donde el rumor de un niño asesinado por petrificación donde seguramente a algunos les parecería un estúpido rumor para ti sería una mancha que jamás podrías ser capaz de borrar, seguramente ese rumor ya era cuestionado por todo _Japón_.

Un sonido que jamás creíste que volverías a escuchar te hizo reaccionar de golpe, abriendo tus ojos por mero instinto mientras girabas la cabeza de lado a lado queriendo descubrir el ligar proveniente de ese sonidos de pisadas.

Tu corazón paró de latir en el mismo momento en que una cara que jamás habías visto rondando por el pueblo aparecía de entre los arbustos y esas manos apartabas las ramas de su rostro.

Una niña que era similar a tu edad, había salido de esos matorrales. De piel que se te parecía muy pálida, de cabello corto del color de la misma noche que fuiste capaz de ver ayer, ojos serios e inexpresivos con tonalidades violetas. Su vestimenta era la de una camisa azul y por encima una chaqueta morada y unos pantalones simples además de botas café.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Su voz te dio a entender que eras tú quien tendría que abandonar tu zona secreta. Te paraste del tronco, mirando a los ojos a esa niña, la expresión en su rostro era indescriptible, sin emoción alguna casi aburrida al contrario de ti que estabas a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. – ¿No sabes que es grosero no responderle esa pregunta a las personas? – La seriedad en su rostro y el tono de madurez en su voz te encogió nuevamente, tenía cierta igualdad con tu abuelo, ya que él se comportaba así cuando te atrapaba en medio de una huída hacía esta misma zona secreta.

–…_-_-_-_. – Le respondiste casi dudosa y desconfianza de esa niña. Estabas retrocediendo un par de pasos del tronco, las imágenes donde ese niño te había tomado de la mano se repetían sin parar en tu mente, no querías volver hacerle daño a nadie. Esa persona había salido de los arbustos, la sangre de tus venas corrían con más rapidez al verla acercándose a ti paso tras paso hacía el tronco del árbol.

– ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Acaso también te saltas las clases innecesarias de esa escuela? – Fue lo que te preguntó, ya estando al lado del roble donde anteriormente tú estabas sentadas, actualmente alejada a un par de pasos lejos ya que su mirada violeta no te dejaba ni un segundo, te miraba a los ojos.

–…Yo no asisto a ninguna escuela. – Le respondiste sinceramente, aún dejándole en claro tu temor hacía a ella al estar tus piernas temblando y con tu rostro pálido. Tu respuesta la había dejado silenciada por un breve momento, entrecerró sus ojos sobre ti por unos segundos, estudiándote con la mirada. Tú al contrario querías apartar la mirada e irte de allí lo más antes posible.

Pero jamás te imaginaste que esa niña, te preguntaría algo como esto.

– ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –

La expresión de tu rostro era un poema completo. Habías parado de temblar en ese mismo instante, nadie nunca te había preguntado aquello, y menos aún alguien que se viera similar a esa niña. Quien te seguía observando con la indiferencia dibujada en su rostro, parada allí al lado del mismo tronco esperando tu respuesta.

''_Amiga…'' _Esa simple palabra bastó para hacerte sentir como mariposas en el estomago. ¿Finalmente tendrías a alguien a quien compartirle tus preocupaciones, tus risas, tus momentos más felices junto a esa persona? Esa pregunta suya te había creado un y mil ilusiones sobre el cómo la amistad nacería entre ambas en menos de un pestañeo, pero como lo rápido que se presentaron las ilusiones estas se colapsaron al tener en cuenta en algo. Aparaste la mirada que antes brillaba con esa esperanza que creíste en cómo sería de ti al tener por fin un amigo.

– Y-Yo… no deberíamos de ser amigas. – Susurraste aquello con la mirada apuntando hacía el suelo. A fin de cuentas aún era peligroso que estuvieses cerca de alguien incluyendo a tu abuelo. – Todo lo que toco… se convierte en piedra. – Por alguna razón, habías soltado de golpe la razón principal de todo, aún si ella era desconocida sentías un aura diferente al que te demostraba visiblemente. Te arrepentiste al instante de haber dicho eso, al fin y al cabo ella era una completa desconocida y a la vez la esperanza en que no volverías a estar sola debajo del viejo roble, pensaste que esa niña ya te había tachado de extraña y rara por lo cual cerraste con fuerza tus ojos par a no tener que ver la expresión de la niña de ojos violetas ante lo que habías dicho.

– A mi no me importaría ser amiga de alguien como tú. – Tus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Volviste a levantar la mirada topándote con la suya, ya esperándote que mantenía esa expresión suya igual a la de hace varios minutos atrás.

– No me malinterpretes. A mí no me gusta estar cerca de las personas, mi familia y yo somos nuevos en este pueblo y los mocosos de esa escuela siempre se me acercan para hablarle de cosas estúpidas. – El tono de su voz sereno te causaba cierta relajación. Paraste de tensarte a ti misma, esta persona era una completa desconocida para ti pero… a la vez sentías que ya eran conocidas desde hace mucho tiempo sin siquiera saberlo. Después de mucho tiempo ¿Tendrías un amigo? ¿Le tendrás que ocultar ese incidente tuyo?... le diste más importancia a esta primera pregunta.

– E-Entonces… acepto. – Cerrando los dedos de ambas manos formando puños, miraste con cierta firmeza a esa niña quien te regresó la misma mirada que mantuvo durante todo el tiempo, quizá esa era su forma de ser. Ahora tenías un nuevo deseo, querías en que la decisión que hubieras tomado no te haría arrepentirte de ello. Te diste cuenta poco después en que habías olvidado preguntarle a esta persona algo importante. – Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le preguntaste desde la posición que estabas, sin tener la intención de acercarte a esa persona por más que lo quisieras hacer. Ahora debías de ser mucho más cuidadosa con esa persona por los alrededores.

La miraste apoyar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, deslizándose hasta caer hacía la tierra con suavidad casi los mismo movimientos que tú hacías e incluso la misma posición que tomabas después de estar sentada sobre el suelo, fuiste consciente poco después en que su mano había un pequeño libro, el cual lo había abierto mientras sus ojos violetas parecían fijos en su escritura.

– _Hotaru Imai, _gusto en conocerte_. _–

.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo!<p>

Me gustaría saber de sus críticas constructivas hacía el fic o sus reviews opinando de este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. El gato negro

¡Hola a to' el mundo!

He aquí: el segundo capítulo, más largo que el anterior. :'D

Aclarando dudas -por sí alguien se lo preguntaba- aquí el lector hará el protagonismo de _Mikan, _de allí la razón por la que dije en que basaría el fic a base del manga mismo. También de paso les avisaré que el capítulo mi anterior fic ''La mente de un miserable monstruo'' ya lo estoy llevando a cabo y no estoy segura cuándo podré finalizar el capítulo para subirlo y así poder continuar con el mismo fic, en fin, les invito a pasarse por ese fic ya hablándoles de ello.

...

_¡Respondiendo reviews!:_

_**idoia aguirre**: _¡Gracias por hacer el review, realmente lo aprecio, me alegra saber que te interesara el fic! Respecto a lo de mi otro fic; realmente me encantaron tus reviews y ver que sigues viéndolo a pesar que no he subido el capítulo 31 desde hace 3 meses -losientosadas-. Espero poder terminar pronto la continuación y seguir al corriente xD _  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

''_-_-_-_'': Lector.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Gakuen Alice<em> pertenece originalmente a _Tachibana Higuchi._**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2:<em>

_El gato negro._

_..._

Abriste aquella verja oxidada empujándola con la punta de tu bota, el sonido del rechinido de esta no tardó en hacerse sonar perturbando todo el silencio. Hoy era otro de los días que visitabas a ese niño, por esta vez no tenías un par de flores para regalárselas, pero irías a ir a platicar con él por un tiempo acerca de lo que te estuviste preguntado hace meses atrás después de haber conocido a tu única amiga, quien pronto acudiría al mismo lugar de siempre donde ambas se reunían de aquella zona más solitaria del parque. Sentiste un poco de pesadez en el interior de tu torso mientras caminabas a pasos lentos al lado de las organizadas tumbas de diversas esculturas de piedra.

Seguiste caminando con lentitud, tu mirada se había topado con otra mirada hecha de piedra. En el centro del cementerio, se encontraba aquella antigua pero bellísima escultura hecha de piedra; una mujer en vuelta en alas de piedra. Paraste de caminar, contemplando aquella estatua. Te preguntabas sí tu mamá, sí es qué tenías alguna, también sería igual de hermosa que esas estatuas inmóviles. Sin embargo, el ánimo siempre bajaba una vez al estar observando la mirada pérdida de esa mujer de piedra. Sus ojos sin vida, sin iris u pupilas, observando hacía el nubloso cielo tan gris como su propia piel. Pensar en que algo tan hermoso esté convertido en piedra era algo imposible que entendieras, ese niño de hace exactamente dos años atrás cuando tenías 8 años de edad no te había demostrado más que solo el sufrimiento dibujado en su rostro al estar petrificándose lenta y dolorosamente; bastante diferente al de esta mujer con una expresión serena y relajada, no obstante sin vida y llena de grietas por doquier.

Sacudiste la cabeza de un lado a otro, ahora no era una buen momento el de pensar sobre cosas respecto a ''eso'' -nombre el cual ya le habías apodado a esa habilidad tuya u cualquier cosa que sea- . Continuaste caminando en silencio, rodeando a esa estatua para seguir con tu camino. Posaste tu mirada sobre las lápidas, no sabías el nombre del niño, pero sí sabías cuál era y en dónde estaba su respectiva tumba entre todas las demás. En el transcurso de tu recorrido, mirabas en silencio a las demás tumbas, que parecían abandonadas y polvorientas dejándote un sentimiento de pésame.

Finalmente llegaste hacía tu destino de entre la hileras de tumbas. Debajo de aquel viejo árbol que parecía un tronco con ramas secas, allí estaba la lápida del niño de hace dos años atrás, te sorprendiste al ver una corona de flores colgando de la lápida con la escultura de una cruz. El marco de la fotografía seguía allí, intacta. Te acercaste frente a frente hacía su tumba dónde él dormía y dormiría eternamente, bajaste la mirada.

– Buenos días, _Itsuki_. – Lo saludabas cómo siempre después de leer el nombre de la lápida, te agachaste para sentarte sobre tus rodillas sin importarte que tu viejo vestido color rojo se ensuciase con la tierra. Enderezando tu espalda, teniendo frente a frente la fotografía del niño de cabellos marrones y ojos esmeraldas, sonriéndole a la cámara. – Lamento no haber podido traerte flores, hoy no pude encontrar ninguna… además, recientemente el collar ha estado fallado. – Le dijiste mientras tomabas entre tus manos la piedra que colgaba de tu cuello, la cual anteriormente poseía más brillo que antes.

Tu mirada regresó en la tumba frente a ti. – ¿Sabes? Al principio había pensado que esta pequeña piedra era igual que muchas otras piedras normales. Pero… definitivamente esta es especial y única. – Sonreíste levemente al recordarte a ti misma cuando eras mucho más pequeña recibiendo el collar por parte de tu abuelo mientras tú tan pronto como habías tenido el collar en tus manos habías empezado a jugar un poco tosco con él como lanzarlo hacía cualquier lugar de la casa, un día lo habías lanzado por accidente arriba del refrigerador; mientras querías alcanzarlo estando de puntitas o dando saltos habías llorado por el collar como nunca hasta que finalmente el abuelo te lo devolvió después de tomarlo con facilidad a diferencia tuya por tu escasa estatura.

Desde en ese momento ya no querías despegarte de ese collar por ninguna razón aparentemente; pero sentías que ese collar era especial, muy especial sin que tú conocieras el porqué. Te trasmitía calidez y cierta protección, ya que era lo único que podías tocar sin terminar en petrificándolo apagando su brillo.

Al estar pensando mucho sobre el collar, te habías dado cuenta que el tiempo se había ido rápido. Pronto tu amiga estaría bajo el mismo roble de siempre y quizá llegarías tarde. – Lo lamento, _Itsuki_… Me tengo que ir. – Te disculpaste antes de pararte de la tierra, sacudiendo tu vestido carmín con cuidado. Te acercaste a la tumba del niño, acariciando esa textura de piedra tan familiar para ti con tus dedos. – Mañana prometo traerte flores, te lo prometo. – Y al terminar de decir eso, saliste corriendo hacía la dirección de la misma reja principal para salir del cementerio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡_Hotaru_! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Gritaste por décima vez, ya había pasado más de media hora y tu amiga no había llegado. Era anormal que ella llegase tarde a la hora exacta en la que prometió que vendría cada día para verte. En los primeros días después de que ella te hubiera dicho en que ambas serían amigas pensaste en que ya no más volverías a verla en el mismo lugar, pensaste en que te había jugado una pésima broma, pero sin habértelo esperado; _Hotaru _siempre estaba allí desde mucho antes que tu llegaras, recostada sobre el mismo viejo roble mientras leía un diferente libro cada día. Aquello realmente te había sorprendido y no dudaste más sobre ella. – ¡_Hotaru…_! – Cansada de gastar saliva, suspiraste. Para ti, todos los días junto con ella eran especiales, esta era la primera vez que faltaba o por lo menos llegara tarde.

Seguirías esperándola, no importase el tiempo, tal cual mascota fiel. Te apoyaste en el roble, sin embargo esta vez no te sentaste como usualmente lo hacías. Ahora que lo pensabas con la cabeza fría, _Hotaru_ había actuado un poco extraño estos últimos días, era mucho más distante y reversada contigo. ¿Habías hecho algo malo? ¿La hiciste enfadar? Te preocupaba bastante esas preguntas, sí era así entonces te disculparías sin saber la razón exactamente del porqué, pero igual te disculparías.

–… Tranquila, ella va a venir… ella va venir como siempre…– Te repetías lo mismo mientras con una mano tomabas la piedra de tu collar. Desde hace unos segundos, tus manos no paraban de temblar. Realmente deseabas que esa persona inexpresiva saliera de los mismos arbustos como la primera vez que la conociste. Te abrasaste a ti misma, sintiendo tus propios dedos siguiendo temblando. No te agradaba en lo absoluto en estar sola, jamás te había gustado. Quizá esa necesidad creció a causa que siempre escapabas de casa y aún lo seguías haciendo hasta la fecha, pero era más seguro para tu abuelo el estar lejos de él que estar dentro del mismo techo. Pero aún así odiabas la soledad, querías ser normal como todas las niñas.

Repentinamente sentiste leves golpes en la punta de una de tus botas. Abriste los ojos de golpe, encontrándote con uno de los particulares inventos que siempre _Hotaru Imai _te mostraba cada vez que venía a verte. El caparazón del pequeño ser mecánico hecho por tu amiga chocaba con tu bota.

– La tortuga mensajera de Hotaru. – Te sorprendiste pero a la vez tu humor había cambiado drásticamente. Te agachaste, con tu concentración puesta en no cometer nada con ''eso'' al tomar con sumo cuidado el sobre que la tortuga tenía en su mandíbula. Volviste a pararte rectamente. – Una carta de _Hotaru _para mí… – Las mariposas nuevamente inundaron tu estomago, pero no sabía sí era por nervios o la misma emoción ante tu primera carta por parte de tu primera amiga. Abriste la carta, con cuidado no hacía de mencionar. Sostuviste aquel papel con la escritura perfecta de tu amiga genio, pero cuando tus ojos se habían posados sobre sus letras la alegría y el revoloteo en tu estomago se habían esfumado por completo.

''Me voy a una escuela lejana. ''

Tus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Esa fue la oración que de toda la carta te había hecho sentir un temor indescriptible arrasando todo tu cuerpo. Lo peor de todo es que el día que supuestamente dejaría la escuela _Satsuki _era nada más y nada menos que hoy.

Tus músculos se movieron por sí mismos, saliste corriendo adentrándote entre la maleza con la tortuga mecánica en una mano y la carta arrugada en la otra. En ese momento nada te importaba, pensaste en el único lugar donde conocías que frecuentaba ir tu amiga cada mañana: La primaria _Satsuki_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La escuela primaria _Satsuki_ la conocías un poco; habías escuchado que la iban a cerrar por falta de recursos e enviarían a los alumnos a escuelas de la ciudad, al seguir corriendo sin parar hasta ese destino, había grupos de personas adultas. No le habías dado importancia al peligro constante que debías de estar alerta ante lo arriesgado que era estar cerca de mucha gente, pero aún así cruzaste la calle descubriendo tras las personas un auto color negro y al lado de este un hombre con traje. Los rodeaste para tener en frente la entrada hacía la primaria _Satsuki_.

Y allí la encontraste, siendo guiada por un hombre de traje. Las personas en los alrededores tenías carteles con el nombre de tu amiga, pero aquello no te había importado realmente, te adentraste a la escuela primaria, por primera vez en tu vida pusiste un pie en ella y seguiste corriendo hacía la dirección de tu única amiga.

– ¡_Hotaru_! – Gritaste su nombre, haciendo que la susodicha girase su cabeza hacía tu dirección, por un segundo pudiste ver como sus ojos se volvieron levemente más grandes de lo normal. Todo pareció ponerse en cámara lenta cuando tus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. – ¡_Hotaru…_! – Gritaste una vez más su nombre, en cualquier momento podrías romper el llanto. Pero había sido lo contrario.

– ¡Idiota! –

Con una fuerza colosal llevando hacía atrás el brazo donde estaba el inocente invento de tu amiga, le lanzaste la tortuga mecánica hacía todo lo que se le llamaba cara hacía la dirección de _Hotaru_. Quien ágilmente la había esquivado haciendo a un lado su cabeza, donde la dicha tortuga había rozado con su cabello para después aterrizar sobre una catapulta que no tenías ni idea de donde había aparecido, pero la tortuga salió nuevamente disparada ahora hacía tu dirección; al no tener reflejos de gato como tu amiga el dolor se concentró en tu rostro y aún más en tu nariz, llevándote ambas manos hacía tu rostro sintiendo pequeñas lagrimas de dolor saliendo de tus ojos.

– No tengo tiempo, así que ocúpate de tus asuntos. – La voz de _Hotaru_ siempre te helaba por su tono indiferente, pero ahora solamente estaba enojándote aún más por ocultarte una noticia de tal grado. Esta vez no te callaste. Te enderezaste nuevamente, con la nariz roja por el anterior golpe, pero observándola casi con firmeza desde tu posición aún lejana de ella.

– La carta que me escribiste… sobre que te irías a una escuela lejos de aquí mientras a los demás los mandarían a uno cercano de aquí. – Con cierto coraje habías pronunciado esas palabras, arrugando la carta que aún tenías en tu mano. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto _Hotaru_?; pensabas, más que triste te sentías enojada con ella.

– Si… eso decía. – Fue su simple y corta respuesta, sin siquiera mirarte a la cara. Y para colmo, nuevamente con esa aura indiferente.

– ¡No hablo de eso, lo que me refiero es cómo fuiste capaz de mandarlo en la tortuga mensajera que tarda una semana en entregar una carta! – Le gritaste, un nudo en tu garganta se hacía presente, no querías que ella; quién había sido una de las mejores personas que habías conocido durante tu estancia en el pueblo, se fuera sin más; como sí no le importases, pero no pensabas en ello, y aún sí realmente no le importases; para ti ella sería única le gustara o no.

– Sí te lo hubiera dicho antes, lo más seguro es que harías un berrinche. Cómo este por ejemplo. –

Dispuesta a tomar nuevamente la tortuga mecánica que estaba a un lado tuyo para regresarle el golpe, una vena se hinchó en tu frente por el enojo mismo. Era obvio que hubieras hecho un escándalo, pero… lo hacías por qué no querías que ella se fuera, no querías volver a la misma rutina que antes tomabas. Querías que ambas fuesen amigas para siempre.

– Además… tendría que haber soportado tus lloriqueos. Bien sabes que te ves horrible llorando. – Finalmente te dirigió una mirada, mientras tú bajabas el brazo lentamente dejando caer a la tortuga mecánica hacía el suelo.

Ibas abrir la boca, esperando detenerla a alcance de cualquier palabra que estuviese en tu lengua. Pero simplemente te habías quedado muda. Ella siempre tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Quizá _Hotaru_ no estaba yéndose por gusto, tal vez ocurrió algo y debe de irse. Pero aún sí lo pensabas al otro lado de la moneda, aquel mismo sentimiento de hace años atrás volvería a consumirte y con ello; volverías a estar sola como lo estuviste antes de conocerla. Ella te había enseñado muchas cosas e inclusive te había aceptado tal y como eras. Aunque no debías de tocarla, siempre has querido abrazarla desde el día en que la conociste, querías agradecerle por todo.

Finalmente sentiste las gruesas lágrimas acumulándose en tus ojos, después de mucho tiempo estar reteniéndolas. Apartaste la mirada mientras ocultabas tus ojos con tu antebrazo, no querías llorar frente a _Hotaru _ya que no le agradaba para nada e incluso era desagradable para ella.

–…Eres una estúpida, _-_-_-_. – Escuchaste sus pasos acercarse. Mientras tú intentabas limpiar tus lágrimas tallándotelas con el dorso de tu mano, debías de lucir patética haciendo algo así; pensabas. Un tacto, suave acaricio tu mejilla, tus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el terror que juraste jamar volver a cometerlo ¿Acaso ella te había tocado?

Levantaste la mirada rápidamente aún llena de lágrimas. Te sorprendiste que ese anterior tacto había pertenecido a un pequeño pañuelo el cual lo sostenía tu amiga. –…No es que nunca más nos volvamos a ver. Recuerda que existen vacaciones de verano e invierno, tonta. Además que siempre podremos escribirnos cartas. – Fue lo que te dijo, sin cambiar su expresión fácil pero el tacto de su pañuelo limpiándote tus lágrimas con suavidad fue lo que hizo que tus esperanzas volvieran a nacer, quizá seguirían siendo amigas después de todo.

– Ten. Te doy la tortuga. – Te extendió en mano el primer invento que habías conocido de ella, temblorosamente lo habías aceptado. Confiando una vez más en tu collar. Una vez que tu amiga estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ti, escuchaste un pequeño casi inaudible susurro. – No dejes que estas personas descubran tu habilidad. – Aquello te había dejado confusa en un instante, sin darte tiempo en preguntarle una sombra las había cubierto a ambas, quien pertenecía a un hombre de traje quien se había dirigido hacía tu amiga.

– Ya es tiempo de irnos. – Dijo. _Hotaru _miró al hombre y nuevamente a ti, separándose de ti no sin antes de verte tras el rabillo de su ojo violeta diciéndote un ''Adiós'', la observaste caminar junto a ese hombre, al igual cuando subía al auto negro y este arrancaba. Tu mente se enredó con lo antepenúltimo que te dijo… ¿De cuales personas se refería?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las estaciones cambiaron nuevamente, los meses pasaron volando desde el día en que _Hotaru_ había partido. Después de casi un año habías recibido una mísera carta la cual tanto anhelabas recibías de tu amiga. Todos los días escribías una carta, sin embargo solo aquella fue la única que había llegado a tus manos, quizá _Hotaru_ no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas aunque hubiera dicho que podrían comunicarse entre sí a base de cartas. La tenías guardada en el bolsillo de tu sudadera, siempre la llevabas contigo esa carta para releerla una y otra vez. Aunque no decía nada en especial, tan solo el cómo disfrutaba del aire acondicionado de donde sea que esté además de enviarte una imagen de un edificio en frente de su escuela.

Ya no era una sorpresa que te escapases de casa otra vez, incluso ya podías considerar el parque tu mismísimo hogar. La noche estaba nublosa, la luna y las estrellas eran teñidas por el mismo negro de las nubes. Sentías el ambiente húmedo, pronto llovería. Pero el cambio climático no era un rival para ti, nadie te quitaría del mismo roble donde siempre te encontrabas. Sin poder evitarlo, habías regresado a la misma rutina la cual creíste que jamás volverías a tener.

De algún modo, tenías ese cruel pensamiento en que _Hotaru_ volvería a parecer entre esos arbustos y que volvería a decirte lo molesta que eres. Pero aquello quizá jamás volvería a suceder, sí apenas te enviaba una carta después de meses… incluso durante un tiempo tenías una idea sobre que en realidad no había ido a una escuela normal, sino a una prisión o algo por el estilo.

Pero ahí seguías, no importase el tiempo o clima, seguías esperándola fielmente y lo harías hasta que ella se volviera a aparecer. Realmente _Hotaru _se había ganado un lugar bastante grande dentro de tu corazón.

El silencio de las noches siempre te relajaba, pero a la vez… te sentía inquieta por alguna razón. Estabas pensando en que sería mejor visitar a _Itsuki_, aún no volverías a casa después de un poco más tarde de la noche y de ante plano sabías que debías de hacer algo en vez de estar sentada sin hacer nada. Sólo sería una pequeña visita y regresarías nuevamente al parque por otro rato más.

Con esa idea en tu mente, apartaste la mirada de los faros de luz. Parándote de la tierra mientras palmeabas la parte detrás de tu sudadera por la suciedad en ella al estar recargada sobre el árbol.

– Espero encontrar algunas flores de paso… – Te dijiste a ti misma, siempre gustabas de traerle algún pequeño regalo a _Itsuki_ después de todo.

De pronto; unas numerosas pisadas se dejaron escucharse. Aquello te hizo parar de respirar, sentiste los escalofríos recorrer de pies a cabeza.

– ¡La encontramos! –

Miraste hacía varias direcciones rápidamente, retrocediendo sin saber de quién o qué exactamente. Cuatro sombras más oscuras que la noche y siendo iluminadas escasamente por la luz de los faros del parque habían salido de entre los arbustos, tus pupilas se contrajeron al identificar a cuatro hombres de traje. Uno de esos hombres venía armado, lo podías ver en cómo en su mano había un revólver.

– Sí, ajá… la niña es el objetivo… de acuerdo, sí. – Otro de los mismos hombres tenía un celular pegado a su oreja, observándote desde su posición hablando con la otra persona en línea. Retrocediste, tus piernas flaqueaban con fuerza mientras tus manos estaban tomadas entre sí con fuerza en tu pecho.

''_¿Quiénes son estas personas?'' _Era lo único que podías pensar al respecto. Arrinconándote contra el tronco del mismo roble, sin salida alguna, cómo sí fueses un débil cachorrillo. Sus apariencias era lo que te daban bastante miedo, cicatrices en sus rostros toscos, robustos o con varios piercings en sus orejas u labios, alguno que otro con cigarrillo en sus labios, lo peor era el cómo te sonreían torcidamente; disfrutando de tu terror inmenso ante sus presencia.

– Será mejor que vengas calladita con nosotros, señorita. – Te dijo el hombre que había tenido el celular en su oreja, guardándolo en su bolsillo mientras los otros tres hombres empezaban a acercarse amenazadoramente.

No podías hablar, esos hombres te habían quitado la voz. Tus lágrimas de ese mismo terror ya estaban recorriendo tus mejillas. Estabas contra el tronco del árbol y esos hombres empezaban a rodearte más y más aún. El brazo de uno de ellos se había extendido hacía a ti, los dedos de su palma se veían reflejados en tus pupilas.

''_¡Alguien… quién sea, sálveme…! ¡Por favor, Abuelo...Hotaru!''_

La adrenalina te golpeó en ese mismo momento, su mano había rozado cerca de tu cabeza al esquivarla antes de correr entre dos de esos hombres de traje. Sin darte cuenta, una mano había tomado de tu collar jalándolo hacía atrás junto contigo, la piedra había salido volando ante el poco tiempo que había resistido el collar; este rompiéndose. Tropezaste con tus propios pies dicha consecuencia del acto había causado que calleras hacía la tierra toscamente.

– ¡Atrápala, idiota! –

El miedo estaba consumiéndote cada nervio de tu cuerpo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Tapaste tus oídos con ambas manos, mientras juntabas tus piernas lo más cerca de ti posible en forma de ovalillo en la tierra. Sin darte cuenta en que algo dentro de ti, _se había despertado_.

– Un segundo ¿…Q-qué diablos es es- Todo lo que fuiste capaz de escuchar después de esas palabras; fueron gritos. Aquellos desgarradores gritos habían inundado tus tímpanos, los podías escuchar a la perfección y quizá por todo el pueblo por lo alto que era. Seguidamente otro grito lo acompañó aquellas dos voces coreaban aquellos lastimeros gritos, mantenías tus parpados cerrados con fuerza aún estando en forma de ovalillo contra la tierra. No sabías que sucedía pero en tu mente solo estaba un solo pensamiento; que era el de defenderte con lo que tuvieras a tu alcance.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Retirada, la niña está usando esa _Alicia_! –

Los gritos fueron apagándose hasta escucharse leves murmullos. El sonido de las mismas pisadas fue escuchándose más y más lejanos. Seguías temblando, aterrada a muerte a que algo te hiciera daño. Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras escuchabas el repentino silencio que te había rodeado, el viento acariciando con suavidad el pequeño pastizal bajo tu rostro, el olor a tierra entrando a tu nariz había desaparecido hace unos segundos atrás, retiraste tus manos de tus oídos mientras abrías tus parpados aún con el temor reflejándose en tu pálido rostro.

Lo que te encontraste al frente tan solo ensombrecieron tus ojos.

Dos de esos anteriores hombres seguían allí; pero ahora… eran grises. Grises tal cual piedra, estatuas inmóviles. Las expresiones de sus rostros fueron lo que te hicieron retroceder de aquellas esculturas grotescas de hombres vivientes. Poco después sentiste algo debajo de tus manos, al bajar tu mirada tan solo tus ojos se abrían más por lo que habías cometido. La tierra donde anteriormente estabas ahora tenía una textura parecida al concreto, incluso las plantas de tu alrededor estabas petrificadas. Miraste hacía tu alrededor, descubriendo que aquello no fue lo único en ser alcanzado por ''eso''. El viejo roble el cual tanto apreciabas, por darte tanto dulces como amargos recuerdos estaba allí; sus ramas al igual que el mismo troncos estaban hechos de piedra al igual que los matorrales en los alrededores.

Todo lo que había estado a tu alcance se había petrificado, todo… ahora estaba muerto.

''_¿P…Por qué? '' _Otra vez habías hecho lo mismo de lo de hace dos años atrás. Pero esta vez, jamás creíste que tendrías un gran efecto desde aquella vez. Intentaste levantarte de aquel suelo de piedra, el centro de todo lo que se había consumido en la misma petrificación, pero todo tu cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose por lo que fue difícil hacer dicha tarea con la falta de equilibrio.

Escuchaste un sonido que te había enmudecido. El cómo las grietas empezaban a recorrerle los brazos a aquellos dos tipos, una vez más te habías topado con sus ojos; exactamente iguales a las de esa estatua la cual siempre te detenías para contemplarla antes de visitar al niño en el cementerio, sin embargo las expresiones de sus miradas tan solo te hacían retorcerte la conciencia y el remordimiento te comía viva desde adentro.

Sin habértelo esperado, el brazo de uno de esas estatuas había caído sin delicadeza alguna contra el suelo, este al impactarse contra la piedra había estallado en fragmentos pequeños de piedra que habían llegado hacía tu dirección.

Es estruendoroso sonido te había dado una patada para que reaccionaras del estado de shock en que te encontrabas, tus piernas se tensaron te diste la vuelta rápidamente; divisando e paso el collar roto que estaba a un par de metros lejos de ti, al lado del roble. Corriste hacía a el colgante, tomándolo junto con la pequeña piedra a la velocidad de un pestañeo sin siquiera parar de correr, adentrándote entre las ramas que se habían convertido en pilas de piedra pulverizada al ser apartadas por tu misma sin dificultad alguna al ser estar no tan resistentes como antes lo eran. Un solo pensamiento dominaba tu mente: _¿Qué es lo que has hecho?_

Ya no pensabas lo mismo de las solitarias calles, que tan solo te incitaron a correr aún con más rapidez de ese lugar. Habías salido del parque sin silencio alguno, con la vista nublaba por tus propias lágrimas. Tu respiración entrecortada al correr mientras constantemente veías detrás de ti. Por primera vez te sentías completamente insegura, cómo sí cualquier mínimo rasguño pudiese hacerte colapsar.

El collar que tanto creíste que te protegería de todo lo malo… de que aquello no saliese de control; se había roto, ahora cualquier cosa que tocases con esas manos tuyas se convertiría en piedra sin más. Los postes de luz seguían iluminándote escasamente el camino que tomabas para llegar al único lugar donde podías sentirte segura; tu hogar. Tu sombra detrás de ti te seguía con rapidez, mientras tú seguías corriendo sin parar.

Al no fijarte por donde ibas, tropezaste nuevamente, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. El dolor se había concentrado en tus rodillas, pero en cuando tus manos se apoyaron hacía el suelo y habías girado la cabeza sobre tu hombro, nuevamente sentiste el cómo perdías el aliento. Con lo que habías tropezado había sido nada menos que un triciclo, no lo habías visto estar en medio de tu camino a causa de la oscuridad. Pero aquello había sido lo de menos, tus ojos estaban fijos sobre el metal reluciente del triciclo siendo consumido por la misma piedra. Aún estando en suelo rocoso a un lado de la calle, retrocediste arrastrándote hacía atrás del triciclo que dicho dueño quizá había olvidado al estar en un lugar cercano al parque.

''_Todo lo que toco, se convierte en piedra…''_

Te paraste del suelo nuevamente, sin importarte los raspones donde había empezado a brotar leves manchas rojizas de tus rodillas. Sin volver a querer mirar hacia atrás, nuevamente empezaste a correr. Todo estaba oscuro, sentías como sombras de manos grises te perseguían detrás, casi pisándote los talones. Eso era lo que querías hacer; correr de todos los problemas, librarte de ''eso'' que te tiene encadenada como si fuera un hilo rojo; tenías el temor que aquella cadena de piedra no te dejase en paz, que esa habilidad de la petrificación jamás te dejaría en paz y con ello... le harías más daño a las personas.

El tiempo había pasado en un pestañeo al ya estar frente de la casa de tu abuelo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La noche seguía en pie. El viento hacía danzar las cortinas de colores trasparentes, la ventana abierta de tu habitación dejaba entrar las brizas frescas de la noche dentro y tú te encontrabas acurrucada en un pequeño rincón que siempre te refugiabas cuando de pequeña recibías una riña por parte de tu abuelo, ocultando tu rostro entre tus rodillas mientras te abrazabas a ti misma, siguiendo temblando sin control alguno

Sobre el suelo de madera de tu habitación frente a ti; estaban los marcos de viejas fotografías de una pequeña tú siendo cargada por tu abuelo, dichos marcos agrietados por la petrificación de esa ''maldición'' que te veías sometida a soportar.

– ¿H-Hice algo malo para merecerme esto…? – Pronunciaste en medio de hipos, tus sollozos seguían escuchándose alrededor de tu propia habitación. Lo único que podías escuchar era a ti misma. Siempre te habías preguntado esas mismas palabras, ¿por qué todo lo que estaba a tu alcance se petrificaba sin más? ¿Por qué alguien te ''maldeciría'' de tal manera? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?

No lo entendías. Tú jurabas con el corazón que eras una niña buena, no le jugabas jugarretas a tu abuelo, hacías todo lo que él te pedía sin pedirle nada a cambio, te concentrabas en todo lo que él te enseñaba respecto a tu educación al no poder asistir una escuela, casi nunca te quejabas de cosas que no necesariamente merecían mucha atención, jamás levantabas la voz o te comportabas de forma arrogante, siempre eras optimista en una situación mala. Pero aún así… ¿Por qué todo lo que querías abrazar terminabas matándolo?

Querías un abrazo, querías sentir algo cálido… pero a la vez no lo querías. A fin de cuentas debías de aceptarlo quisieras o no; sería peligroso. Si ni siquiera tu abuelo sabía de lo que había sucedido en el parque, ni siquiera sabías de su presencia en la casa. Él sabía de tus problemas de tu dicha habilidad, él siempre te apoyaba y entendía el cómo te sentías al cometer accidentes sin siquiera estar al consciente de ello incluso él fue el que te protegía de otras extrañas personas que venían a la casa regularmente; por alguna razón; preguntando acerca de los rumores sobre la petrificación que ocurría por el pueblo. Por el otro lado, _Hotaru _te había aceptado tal cual como eras, sin importarle esos incidentes que habías cometido. No te juzgó, al contrario; permaneció a tu lado hasta el último segundo. Siempre podías hablarle de esas cosas con calma con ella, realmente ella y tu abuelo se parecían mucho entre sí.

Levantaste la mirada, mientras con el dorso de tu mano te tallabas con fuerza tus ojos que estaban hinchados y rojos. Habías llegado a una difícil conclusión, ya no era seguro tu hogar.

_Ya no podías estar junto con tu abuelo más._

– Sí permanezco con aquí por más tiempo… será mucho más arriesgado para él. – Susurraste, hablando contigo misma. Habías escuchado una vez sobre un lugar llamado ''_Academia Alice'_', no estabas segura al 100%, pero creías que _Hotaru _se había ido allí hace meses atrás. De tu abuelo ya no podías tener esa confianza que antes tenías al contrario de _Hotaru_ quien seguramente podría ayudarte… sí, ella es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Tus ojos se posaron en esa misma ventana por la cual habías entrado. Tallaste una vez más tus ojos con tu antebrazo, antes de pararte con la espalda recta hacía la dirección de aquella ventana. Caminaste hacía a ella a pasos lentos, rodeando los marcos petrificados que seguían en el suelo. Tus ojos nuevamente viajaron a tus manos, encontrándote con ese colgante que tanto conservabas, en silencio, le hiciste un nudo a ese colgante junto con la piedra. Estabas decidida. Lentamente te colocaste ese mismo collar alrededor de tu cuello, ocultando la piedra debajo de tu sudadera.

Ya veías este día venir desde hace tiempo. Caminaste hacía tu ropero, jalando de las pequeñas manillas para tener frente a filas de ropas acomodadas. Deslizaste varios mecheros hasta encontrar una pequeña mochila que mantenías oculta de tu abuelo. Ya estabas preparada.

Sin dudar de tu decisión, tomaste la mochila que tenía la forma de una esponjosa oveja. No te retractarías, definitivamente no lo harías, era por el bien de tu única familia. Caminaste con pasos firmes nuevamente hacía la abierta ventana. Por última vez, miraste sobre tu hombro hacía tu oscura habitación, pero podías ver gracias a la luz débil de la luna iluminarte aquellos marcos agrietados. Con una triste sonrisa, miraste a aquel viejo de la fotografía.

– Muchas gracias, abuelo. – Agradeciéndole a ese hombre que estaba en la fotografía por última vez; saltaste de la ventana hacía el árbol que estaba junto al hogar de tu abuelo de dos pisos.

''_Perdóname…''__  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estabas a punto de terminarte tu tercer paquete de galletas. Te limpiaste las migajas alrededor de tu boca tallándotelas con la manga de tu sudadera. Tus pies se columpiaban de atrás hacia adelante en el banco alto en dónde estuviste sentada mientras ''desayunabas''. Algunos de los ahorros del dinero de tu abuelo te habían conseguido un boleto del metro directo hacía la ciudad de _Tokyo_, lugar donde dichosa ''_Academia Alice_'' estaba. Al estar viajando sola, tenías un poco más de confianza sobre ti misma en no estropearlo todo con esa habilidad tuya.

Veías con ojos soñadores el agua siendo lanzada con gracia encima de la fuente, como grupo de niños jugaban alrededor de ella lanzando alguna que otra moneda hacía el fondo rocoso de aquella fuente. Tú los veías desde debajo de un banco solitario, siendo sombreado gracias a un árbol. Este parque sí que era diferente al de tu pueblo donde habías crecido, esta ciudad era algo ruidosa a causa de los automóviles o señales que se mostraban tras esas ''televisiones gigantes'' en los edificios más grandes en medio de las calles principales.

– _Hotaru_, ¿dónde estarás…? – Le preguntaste hacía la nada, siguiendo columpiando tus pies en el mismo aire. Mirabas constantemente la fotografía más la carta que la susodicha te había dado hace no mucho tiempo. Venía una imagen de un edificio que desconocías, pero aquello era una pista sobre el cómo llegar a la tan mencionada _Academia Alice_. Guardaste tu tercer u último paquete de galletas en el interior de tu mochila, aún debías de caminar por mucho. Te paraste de la banca, dando un salto para que tus botas tocaran el concreto del suelo.

Continuaste tu camino, para pasar el tiempo, jugabas a no pisar las rayas trazadas sobre el pavimento. En realidad; aquella era tu primera vez en estar realmente lejos de casa, prácticamente indefensa, no podías dudar acerca de tu creciente arrepentimiento por hacer tal descabellada idea o de tu miedo y preocupación acerca de lo que había pasado ayer por la noche ante esos extraños tipos; pero ya habías avanzado mucho cómo para volver atrás.

Tomando aquel precioso collar entre tus dedos, cerraste los ojos por un breve momento antes de inhalar todo lo que tus pulmones le permitieron para después exhalarlo con lentitud. – Tranquila, estarás bien. – Te repetías a ti misma. Aunque quisieses regresar a tu pueblo con tu abuelo ya no había marcha atrás. Además que esta decisión la habías pensando por algún tiempo.

Tu mirada se había encontrado inconscientemente con un edificio terriblemente familiar al estar vagando sola por las calles siendo iluminadas por la mera mañana del día. Paraste de caminar en seco, entrecerrando tus parpados ante ese edificio. Creías ya haberlo visto antes. Algo dentro de tu cabeza había hecho un clic, recordándote al instante sobre la fotografía de _Hotaru_. Con cierta rapidez, sacaste la carta del bolsillo de tu sudadera, abriéndola mientras fijabas la vista en esa imagen y comparándola con la del edificio a unas calles lejos de ti.

– ¡Este es el edificio…! – Dijiste empezando a recorrerte una sonrisa en tu rostro. No había ninguna diferencia entre ambas imágenes. Guardaste la carta nuevamente en tu bolsillo, mirando hacía varias direcciones en busca de otra pista más.

''_Entonces la Academia Alice debería de estar por aquí…'' _Sí tuvieras orejas de gatos, estas estarían girándose hacía varias direcciones. Tus ojos estaban sobre edificio tras edificio, hasta después encontrarse con una calle rodeada de árboles. Entreabriste tus labios, quizá allí era el camino para llegar a la _Academia Alice_. Mantuviste esa misma sonrisa, ya te imaginabas el cómo sería la expresión de _Ho_- oh… mejor dicho, cuál sería la reacción en sí de tu más querida amiga. Nuevamente empezaste a dirigirte tras esos árboles, siguiendo aquella calle que se adentraba en aquella especie de bosque.

El recorrido fue más largo de lo que habías esperado, tus pies empezaban a dolerte y el hambre aún seguía allí. Pero aquello valió la pena para ver la entrada principal.

– _Centro de Investigación Academia Nacional Alice_… – Leíste aquellas palabras trazadas de plata sobre la gran entrada principal. Sí que era grande la entrada, al mirar a los lados opuestos habías descubierto que tomaba bastante terreno. No había dudas, estabas segura que _Hotaru_ –cómo era de esperarse de ella- estuviera en un lugar como este.

Te acercaste a las rejas, en el interior podías ver la misma calle recorriendo su transcurso aún aquellos bosques. Pero dejando aquello de lado, descubriste algo.

– ¿Cómo podrían dejarán entrar…? – No habías pensado en ello. En qué harías una vez que estuvieses frente a frente con la _Academia Alice_.

''_Esto es malo. '' _Empezabas a preocuparte y a darte un golpe en la mejilla mentalmente, ¿cómo pudiste olvidar aquello tan importante y lo primordial para ver a _Hotaru Imai_? Pensando en que merecías un premio nobel a causa de tu ''oh-tan memoria'' dos sombras bloquearon tus pensamientos repentinamente.

– ¿Ocurre algo, señorita? – Una voz grave, entonándose a una amable había provenido desde un lado tuyo. Al girar tu cabeza sobre tu hombro tu mirada se palideció ante no esas dos personas, dos edificios. Eran muy altas, sus apariencias se te hicieron amargamente familiares. Aun manteniendo tu calma ante la inadvertida cercanía de ambos hombres, retrocediste un paso antes de dibujar una tímida sonrisa en tus labios.

– Parece que está teniendo problemas, ¿no es así? – Te preguntó el segundo hombre sin borrar esa sonrisa suya.

– S-Si. Al parecer… no hay nadie quien me deje entrar, p-pero… podré regresar otro día. – Les dijiste a ambos personas sin dejarles de sonreírle, tenías nervios que estas se acercaran; al sentirte insegura -cosa que frecuentemente te sentías y aún más por el reciente incidente- no estabas segura que ''eso'' se activaría sin previo aviso. No querías resultarles una molestia a estas personas que después de todo, parecían amables contigo.

– Es una verdadera lástima. ¿Pero sabes algo? Podemos hacerte entrar, si eso quieres. – Te dijo el otro hombre, al lado del primero, los dos parecían sonreírte muy divertidos respecto a algo que no conocías. Te preguntabas que era lo divertido del asunto. Pero esas palabras hicieron que tus ojos brillasen como estrellas, cegándote esa anterior duda.

– ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Levantaste la voz inconscientemente mientras una radiante sonrisa había salido de tus labios. Tus ojos llenos de chispas de la emoción se veían reflejados en los ojos de esos dos hombres, quienes no notaste como sus sonrisas se hacían más torcidas que antes. Lo único que pensabas es que finalmente podrías ver a _Hotaru._

– ¡Si, si, nosotros somos estudiantes universitarios de esta academia! – Oíste comentar al otro hombre, pareciendo estar bastante seguro de sus palabras. Aquello tan solo ensanchó una inocente sonrisa tuya. Observaste su gran mano extendiéndotela, invitándote a tomarla sin temor. – ¿Qué tal sí ya nos vamos, pequeña? –

Observaste su mano ante de tornar tu mirada nuevamente hacía la rejas de la Academia Alice, ¿Acaso aquella no era la entrada principal? ¿Te llevaría a otra zona? Con cierta duda observaste directamente a esos dos hombres, frunciendo tu ceño un poco preocupada. – Pero… – Estabas segura que allí era la entrada principal, de no ser así realmente debías de ser despistada.

– ¡Hay otra entrada a la vuelta! – Te dijo el segundo hombre con los nervios entonándose en su voz ante tu mirada de duda.

''_Oh…'' _Esas palabras te dieron a entenderlo, estos hombres te llevarían hacía otra entrada donde seguramente no habría tales rejas. Hora ya sabías el por qué algunos rumores decían que esta academia era parecida a una prisión respecto a esas rejas y muros rodeándolo todo.

– ¡Entonces, vámonos! – Te dijeron al mismo tiempo esas dos personas, antes de que estas empezaran a caminar, al ver hacía la dirección a donde se iban descubriste un auto negro con ventanas blindadas. Aquello no te extrañó en especial, y como un pequeño patito siguiendo a su mamá, empezaste a caminar detrás de los dos hombres con pasos lentos y la mirada perdida en todo tu alrededor.

Al estar frente a frente con aquel automóvil, el primer hombre te abrió la puerta, invitándote a pasar al interior sin más. Tu miraste su interior aún con un poco de duda reflejándose en tu rostro, aquella sensación en tu pecho desde que habías visto a estos dos hombres no te dejaba en paz. No sabías que era exactamente esa sensación, pero ya no importaba, verías por fin a tu amiga.

Apunto de avanzar un par de pasos dispuesta a entrar en el coche, una voz detuvo todo.

– Esperen un segundo. –

Al mirar tras tu hombro, descubriste el dueño de aquella voz. Un hombre de cabellos dorados como el sol que conocías, ojos de un suave color morado sin mencionar de un lunar debajo de uno de estos. Vestido de una camiseta blanca que estaba desabotonada, entreabierta mostrando una pequeña parte de su torso, pantalones vaqueros color entre el azul-purpura de débiles tonos y finalmente un par de zapatos marrones. Este ahora tercer hombre se acomodaba uno de sus mechones rubios tras su oreja, mientras sus ojos brillosos; se dirigían hacia los dos hombres que estaban alrededor de ti.

– Me estaba preguntando, ¿a dónde llevaban a esa pequeña gatita? – Preguntó este extraño desconocido, que te hizo sentir extraña a causa de su apariencia. La sonrisa que habías visto de aquel hombre te recordaba a esos príncipes que veías en los cuentos de hadas. Descubriste al igual un collar además de pares de aretes en sus orejas, sin mencionar esos extraños brazaletes en sus muñecas. Acaso esta persona…

– ¿Q-Quién eres? – Escuchaste preguntar uno de los hombres al lado tuyo con hostilidad a esa persona que se acercaba a pasos pausados, sin apartar su mirada purpura sobre la de estos hombres. Retrocediste lentamente, insegura del qué hacer al respecto.

– ¿Qué quién soy? Soy un profesor de esta academia. – Fue lo que había contestado el joven adulto de cabellos rubios. Tu cabeza estaba empezando a trabarse, sí que los adultos eran muy extraños en tu punto de vista.

''_¿Seré la única que esté viendo todas esas rosas rojas alrededor de esa persona?'' _Te preguntaste mentalmente sin decirlo a causa del extraño ambiente, el ambiente alrededor de ese rubio parecía muy brilloso y relajante, algo que era lo contrario a estos dos hombres quienes veían con miradas gélidas a ese mismo sujeto.

–Al momento en que los dos pares de ojos se giraron hacía a ti, te encogiste a ti misma; abrazándote más con la pequeña y esponjosa mochila contra tu torso. No entendías a estas personas después de todo.

– ¿Nos vamos ahora? No hay forma que ese tipo sea un profesor de aquí. – Te había dicho uno de esos dos hombres, mirando de reojo a esa persona rubia detrás de ellos y no una mirada amable sí te lo preguntabas.

– E-eh… yo… – Mirabas a esos dos hombres y después al otro varias veces. Algo te decía en debías de ver a _Hotaru_ lo más antes posible pero la otra parte te gritaba en alejarte de aquellos dos hombres, sin embargo del tercer hombre no veías más que solo esos brillos extraños en su entorno.

El suspirar del susodicho te sorprendió, al igual que este empezaba a caminar hacía tu misma dirección, pero dirigiéndose hacia aquellos hombres que podías ver como tensaban sus músculos.

Sin habértelo esperado, tus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como la mano del sujeto se posaba con suavidad debajo de la barbilla de uno de los dos hombres, girando lentamente su rostro hacía su dirección, mirándolo a los ojos. – A mí no me gusta mentir. – Ante la voz de ese hombre podías asegurarte que jamás habías escuchado una tan acaramelada, menos viniendo de esa persona. Su sorpresa una vez más recorrió tu rostro al ver a los dos hombres con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con la mirada perdida puesta en este mismo hombre.

–…N-Nosotros solo queríamos ganar algo de dinero por un rescate…– Esa extraña aclaración que había provenido d los labios de uno de esos hombres que parecían hipnotizados por ese rubio tampoco podías entenderlo.

''Esa aura de su alrededor… su apariencia y la forma en la que habla…'' Y allí estabas tú, inmóvil apreciando la escena frente a ti.

De un segundo tras otro, ya veías el mismo auto alejándose y claro, tú sin estar adentro de este. Quedándote a solas con aquel joven rubio, ya sentías nuevamente esa extraña sensación de incomodidad.

Escuchaste una suave risa interna proveniente del rubio. Te giraste a verlo con ojos curiosos. – Estuviste en una situación peligrosa, pequeña. – Te dijo el de la cabellera dorada, sus ojos purpuras ahora puestos sobre tus mismos ojos sin dejar de sonreírte levemente. – Ahora… date prisa y vuelve a casa. – Nuevamente esa aura desconocida lo rodeaba, mientras se inclinaba hacía tu dirección sin dejar de sonreírte.

''_Este hombre es… es…'' _Por fin recordaste ese nombre a que se les daba a esa clase de personas las cuales se te hacían familiares a este hombre.

– ¡Oh, ya entendí! – Dijiste para ti misma mientras golpeabas la palma de tu mano con tu puño. – ¿Eres un narcisista, no es así? – Esa pregunta inocente tuya bastó para hacer que ese ambiente de rosas se fuera por el drenaje. La cara de este hombre cambió drásticamente.

– ¿…D-Disculpa? – Escuchándose sorprendido este hombre quizá no le habías dado al clavo. Estabas segura que esta persona tenía ese rasgo de personalidad en la que trataba que se adoraba a si mismo más que a nadie. No notaste la forzada sonrisa que se había hecho en los labios del rubio, siguiendo mirándote amablemente a pesar de esa pregunta tuya que no fue lo que lo había sorprendido, sino… el cómo lo que él había usado en ti sin que te hubieras sido consciente de ello no había surtido efecto alguno. –…B-Bueno, estás un poco equivocada… – Los nervios de ese hombre ya eran notables al ver como se rascaba su nuca, sus labios con la comisura hacía arriba seguían temblando.

– ¿Y esos aretes y collares que tiene…? – Le preguntaste mientras te centrabas en ver esos detalles que se te hacían extraños. La inocencia misma personificada estaba delante de aquel hombre.

– ¿Oh? ¿Estos? – Preguntó esa persona señalándose a sí mismos de esos aretes de los cuales te referías. Asentiste con la cabeza sin apartar tu mirada de esas pequeñas piedras preciosas que colgaban del lóbulo de sus orejas. – Todos tienes alguno que otro arito para limitar sus... dones únicos. – Fue su respuesta, aunque al decir esto último se detuvo por unos breves segundos para pensar en la palabra más correcta de decirlo al igual que te había hecho pensar aquello que te había dicho por un breve momento.

''_¿Dones únicos?''_

Lo observaste caminar hacías el muro que separaba la _Academia Alice_ del mundo exterior. Al sentarse, sus ojos estaban puestos en ti, curiosos. – ¿Y cómo te llamas, corderito? – Te preguntó estando cómodamente sentado recostando su espalda contra la pared de concreto. Te acercaste mientras te acuclillabas, sin tener la intención de acercarte mucho.

– Me llamo _-_-_-_... ¿y usted? – Le respondiste con un poco de desconfianza. Después de haber visto cómo esta persona le hbían ordenado a esos dos tipos anteriormente te había revuelto la cabeza.

– Ya veo. Mi nombre es _Narumi Anju_; pero llámame _Naru_, _-_-_-_. – Te dijo _Narumi_. Te acomodaste tu mochila sobre tu espalda, acomodándotela para no llevarla todo el tiempo colgando de tus manos. _Narumi _posicionó una mano en su mejilla, inclinando la cabeza un poco mientras te veía. – Por cierto… _-_-_-_. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes rara por alguna razón? – Te preguntó el de los ojos morados, sin apartar su mirada de ti.

Inclinaste tu cabeza hacía un lado, diciéndole la respuesta sin siquiera haber sido consciente de ello.

La seriedad surcó por el rostro del joven profesor al momento en que habías apartado la mirada hacía tu mochila. _Narumi _se había sorprendido mucho ante cómo su _Alicia_ no había hecho efecto o siquiera algún síntoma en aquella familiar niña. _''Esta niña…''_Pensó _Narumi_ mientras observaba aquel perfil tan familiar de la niña que se parecía mucho al de una persona especial que había conocido hace tiempo atrás. La seriedad cambio a una sonrisa al toparse nuevamente con aquellos redondos y tímidos ojos de la niña.

– Por lo que había visto, ¿estabas aquí por para visitar a alguien, no es así? – Con la mirada hacía el suelo asentiste con la cabeza, aún tenías el mismo problema. – Será imposible visitarla así sin más, pero… sí te conviertes en una estudiante de esta academia es posible que puedas encontrar a esa persona. –

Sus palabras te sorprendieron. Subiste la cabeza de golpe con un poema completo escrito en tu rostro ¿Tú? ¿Ser estudiante de esta prestigiosa academia? Te carcajearías hasta morir de saber que aquello había sido una broma, pero no lo era. Era cierto que querías ver a _Hotaru_, pero… ¿Transferirte a esta academia donde residían los genios como tú amiga? ¡Ni hablar! No tenías conocimientos sobre muchas materias por no haber asistido a la escuela pública de tu pueblo desde que habías dado tus primeros pasos en primer lugar, el punto final era sobre lo peligroso que era estar cerca de ti entre muchas cosas más, tan solo no encajarías allí. Pero tu objetivo fue el de terriblemente ver a _Hotaru_, ese fue tu deseo desde el día en que se había ido hace meses y cómo lo habías pensado antes, no ibas a echarte para atrás.

– ¿Esa es la única manera que podré ver a mi amiga…? – Le preguntaste a _Narumi_ queriendo saber de otros caminos. El amable profesor asintió con su cabeza. – Entonces si es así… haré lo posible para entrar a esta academia. – Enderezando tu columna, la determinación brilló tras tus ojos. Estudiarías lo máximo para poder entrar a esa academia, ya no tenías un hogar al cual volver, por lo cual podrías hacer un pequeño horario para visitar una biblioteca e estudiar allí, los pocos ahorros que tienes podrían durarte para mantenerte por lo menos una o dos semanas máximo. Y sí todo tu dinero escaseaba, lavarías autos, limpiarías zapatos o lo que sea; pero todo para tener libros rentados de la biblioteca para estudiar y así entrar a esa academia.

– ¿Entonces quieres entrar? –

– ¡Sí! – Le respondiste queriendo entonar tu voz en una firme sin darte cuenta de lo que había dicho _Narumi_. – Espera… ¿Sí…? – Repetiste tu misma respuesta, mirando a _Narumi_ con la duda en tus ojos sin saber que te había querido decir.

– Te voy hacer entrar a la Academia Alice, _-_-_-_. – Dijo _Narumi_ mirándote con ternura a la vez que sonreía cálidamente. Esta persona debía de ser bastante querido por los niños al ser un maestro y ni hablar del cómo se comporta, pensabas de este hombre mientras tus ojos brillaban chispeantemente. – Está claro que no es algo que yo pueda decidir así, pero… estoy seguro que estará bien. –

– ¿Es enserio? – Ese pequeño hilo de voz había provenido de tus labios, mirando al rubio sin poder creértelo. Incluso podrías llorar allí mismo pero retenías esas lágrimas de emoción para no terminar humillándote a ti misma por algo así pero estabas feliz, _muy feliz_. – P-Pero… Yo no soy ninguna genio tampoco tengo de esos dones únicos… – Le dijiste soltando las palabras temblorosamente; pensando que sería imposible pero por la mirada del hombre ya podías imaginarte a ti misma siendo recibida por tu apreciable y particular amiga.

Aquello le causó un poco de gracia al joven profesor, soltando una pequeña risa antes de volver su vista hacía a ti. – Estoy seguro que tienes un don único, el tener un _Alice_ no significa que seas solo un genio, sino que por ahí tengas un don natural. – Fue su simple respuesta, aquello hizo bailar a tu corazón de alegría. Ya habías escuchado esa palabra antes: ''_Alice_'', pero ¿en realidad tenías algo así? – En esta academia hay bastantes personas, la mayoría, que tienen dones únicos y naturales. –

– Eso quiere decir que… ¿Tengo un don natural? – Le preguntaste señalándote a ti misma con tu dedo índice.

– Tal vez, claro. Eso lo pude ver hace rato. – Te respondió _Narumi_ con una traviesa sonrisa y ojos morados juguetones. Este hombre realmente era una gran persona, podrías confiarle plenamente; pensabas de él.

Deslizaste tus labios en una gran sonrisa, antes de llevar tus manos hacía el collar que estaba oculta dentro de tu sudadera. Lo sacaste de allí tomando aquella piedra entre tus manos, abrazándola con tus dedos suavemente. En tu cabeza siempre la imagen de tu abuelo se reflejaba sobre el cristal de aquella piedra. Sin ser consciente en cómo los ojos de _Narumi_ se abrieron más de lo normal al ver aquella particular piedra después de haber estado perdido gracias a tu sonrisa al no haber mostrado muchas expresiones para él.

– _-_-_-_ ¿De dónde conseguiste esa piedra? – Escuchaste preguntarte _Narumi_, tú lo miraste conversando esa sonrisa tuya.

– Mi abuelo me la regaló. Dijo que este collar era muy especial ya que se lo había dado un ángel o algo así. – Le respondiste mientras volvías a guardar el mismo collar bajo tu sudadera sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. –…Por cierto… ¿Qué tipo de don natural tendré? – Le preguntaste al ser él quien había dicho que había visto algo en ti respecto a eso o en pocas palabras, cambiando el tema siguiendo con el tema anterior.

– Es un poco difícil decírtelo, tendrás que esperar por ello. –

– ¿Al menos podrías decirme que es lo que cree que tenga? – Le preguntaste con tu atenta mirada centrada completamente sobre él, robándote toda la atención. Lo viste pensar por unos segundos tocando su barbilla con sus dedos. Antes de abrir sus ojos de golpe y sonreírte abiertamente.

– ¡Entonces te daré una pista! –

Aquello fue lo único que escuchaste de _Narumi_, cuando un fuerte sonido había dominado tus oídos, un fuerte estallido justo a un lado de la pared donde estaban tan cómodos había salido los escombros de este saliendo volando por los aires. El polvo rodeándolo todo como si fuesen neblinas espesas te cubrían el rostro al verte a ti misma con la cara contra el suelo gracias a aquella anterior explosión.

– Al parecer esa información que alguien quería fugarse era cierta, al fin y al cabo es bueno tener un vigía así. – Escuchaste comentar a _Narumi_ mientras este se acomodaba un par de mechones dorados tras su oreja.

Aún un poco aturdida por el golpe, intentaste levantarte del suelo con una mano sobre tu cabeza, lugar donde seguramente ya habría una cicatriz allí. – ¿Q-Qué pasó…? – Dijiste mientras mirabas hacía varias direcciones, con un poco de dificultad parándote del concreto.

– Míralo por ti misma, _-_-_-_. –

Al levantar tu mirada. Una sombra había aterrizado justo sobre las rejas de los muros que rodeaban a toda la academia en sí.

– Él está en la parte más alta de la clase más baja de nuestra _Academia Alice, _de lo que nosotros llamamos un ''niño genio''. – Seguiste escuchando a _Narumi_ a pesar que tu mirada se veía centrada en aquella sombra. – _Hyūga Natsume. _–

Una chaqueta negra con el cuello blanco y pantalones cortos rojos de cuadros y botas negras que llegan a las rodillas. Su cabello azabache oscuro que sobresalía de aquella mascara que tenía la apariencia de un gato, incluso podías verle en el lóbulo de su oreja similares aretes a los de _Narumi_. Esa fue la descripción de aquel niño que yacía encima de las rejas, parado grácilmente como un mismo gato, dicho niño quien parecía tener la misma edad que tú.

– Su _Alice_ es del fuego. –

Ese chico con aquella mascara se te hacía bastante familiar a la de esos animales que decían hace años atrás que eran el símbolo de la mala suerte.

– **Un gato negro.** – Susurraste.

.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por haber leído este segundo capítulo!<p>

Me gustaría saber de sus críticas constructivas hacía el fic o sus reviews opinando de este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Academia Alice

¡Hola a todos una vez más!

Gracias por su paciencia, realmente es necesaria sí me lo preguntan fsada. Recuerden que pueden dejarme por lo menos pequeños, pequeñísimos reviews para saber lo que opinan o me ayudarían respecto a mi narración del fic. También pueden seguir la historia o a la autora para estar al pendiente cuando actualizaré este o otro de mis fic.

En fin,

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

''_-_-_-_'': Lector.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Gakuen Alice<em> pertenece originalmente a _Tachibana Higuchi._**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3:<em>

_Academia Alice_

…

_Al levantar tu mirada. Una sombra había aterrizado justo sobre las rejas de los muros que rodeaban a toda la academia en sí._

– _Él está en la parte más alta de la clase más baja de nuestra __Academia Alice, __de lo que nosotros llamamos un ''niño genio''. – Seguiste escuchando a __Narumi__ a pesar que tu mirada se veía centrada en aquella sombra. – __Hyūga Natsume. __–_

_Una chaqueta negra con el cuello blanco y pantalones cortos rojos de cuadros y botas negras que llegan a las rodillas. Su cabello azabache oscuro que sobresalía de aquella mascara que tenía la apariencia de un gato, incluso podías verle en el lóbulo de su oreja similares aretes a los de __Narumi__. Esa fue la descripción de aquel niño que yacía encima de las rejas, parado grácilmente como un mismo gato, dicho niño quien parecía tener la misma edad que tú._

– _Su __Alice__ es del fuego. –_

_Ese chico con aquella mascara se te hacía bastante familiar a la de esos animales que decían hace años atrás que eran el símbolo de la mala suerte._

– _**Un gato negro.**__ – Susurraste._

Mientras las espesas capas de polvo se disipaban tu rostro era indescriptible ante ver cómo _Narumi _permanecía tan calmado a diferencia tuya, como si estuviese teniendo una tranquila fiesta de té caliente con galletitas incluidas. Aprovechaste aquel momento para levantarte del suelo con algo de pesadez.

– Me parece que esta vez te has ido lejos, _Natsume-kun_. – Canturreó el hombre de cabello rubios mientras descubriste que en su mano había una especie de semilla; esta que había empezando a brillar y para otra sorpresa más del día; sus raíces empezaron a crecer de sobre-manera cómo sí fuese un látigo. Esto último había hecho que tu estomago obtuviese un revuelco drásticamente, preguntándote seriamente sí te habías hecho amiga de alguien confiable o todo lo contrario a este.

En ese mismo segundo, aquella sombra de encima de las rejas había saltado al vacío, siendo capaz de observar como sus cabellos negros danzaban contra el aire.

– ¡_Natsume-kun…_! – Llamó _Narumi _observando a aquel niño en pleno vuelo. Agitando la larga cola del látigo con la mano del cual lo sostenía. – ¡Castigo divino!~ – Y la lengua del látigo fue a parar directamente hacía la máscara de aquella persona, haciéndote estremecer cómo sí hubieses sentido semejante dolor.

Sin poder ser evitado, observaste cómo la máscara de gato había salido disparada del rostro de aquel niño mientras el susodicho aterrizaba contra el concreto del suelo haciéndote encoger. Tu rostro, bastante pálido como una hoja de papel en blanco, seguía presenciando la escena frente a ti con un cierre sobre tus labios. Veías de reojo como _Narumi _estiró de aquel látigo que había salido de aquella semilla regresar a su mano.

– Me imagino que después de eso, la linda carita de alguien se ha arruinado. – Ahora si estabas empezando a preocuparte. ¿En serio ese hombre era un profesor de esta academia donde _Hotaru_ asistía?

Miraste a ambas personas una a la otra, antes de caminar con pasos pequeños y lentos hacía aquel niño quien tenía su rostro contra el suelo, apoyándose sobre su codo pareciendo dispuesto a pararse. A un lado de tus pies estaba aquella mascara de gato cosa que no realmente había sido de tu importancia, sino más bien la condición del niño.

– He-hey… ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaste en un pequeño tono de voz a esa persona, con tus manos una sobre la otra. Después de aquel tremendo latigazo seguramente debió dolerle al pobre.

Pero en cuando aquella persona había levantado la mirada contra a ti; te sentiste mucho más pequeña que antes al igual que los músculos de tu cuerpo se habían congelado repentinamente. Nunca antes había visto una mirada así, de hecho jamás creíste capaz que alguien de tu edad tuviese tal seria expresión. Aquella persona poseía un par de ojos rasgados y semblantes de color granate, esta mirada pudo haberte pulverizado la tuya -que era totalmente opuesta a la de él- en menos de un santiamén. Tampoco podías olvidar mencionar de aquella rojiza marca sobre su mejilla gracias a aquella persona del cual empezabas a dudar en confiar. Sentiste incluso el ardiente infierno mismo desatarse tras esas pupilas, no necesitabas ser inteligente como para saber que este niño no estaba para nada feliz.

No notaste cómo la sombra de _Narumi_ se había posado junto a la tuya. El moreno había bajado la mirada, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Descubriste como este niño levantaba levemente su mano; la cual debajo de esta se estaba formando una especie de flamas débiles las cuales se hubieran intensificado si no fuera sido por el zapato de _Narumi_ el cual sin duda alguna pisó la mano de _Natsume_ haciendo que este soltase un quejido audible.

– Incluso sí estabas tratando de escapar con tu _Alice_, te recuerdo que es inútil. – Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por aquel joven adulto de cabellera dorada, quien tenía una de sus manos sobre su cadera; haciendo una singular pose sin mencionar de aquella sonrisa suya. – Después de haber usado de esta manera tu _Alice_, me obligarás a usar nueva y vergonzosamente el mío. – Hubieras retrocedido todo lo posible por no haber sido que tu cuerpo aún estaba paralizado en el mismo lugar donde estabas.

Los dientes apretándose unos sobre otros fue lo que habías escuchado provenir del mencionado ''_Natsume__ Hyūga__'', _quien no parecía apartar esa mirada de un rojo oscuro sobre los vivos colores morados de los ojos de _Narumi._

– Pero cómo hoy estoy de buenas, te lo dejaré pasar por alto. – Una amplia sonrisa había surcado de los labios de _Narumi_ te había hecho estremecer desde tu posición.

– ¡Maldito… maestro pervertido! – Aquella fue la respuesta del niño la cual la había murmurado entre dientes, cómo sí hubiese escupido las palabras con bastante coraje contenido del cómo _Narumi_ seguía pisándolo. Tú tan solo observabas la escena en silencio, sin estar segura del que hacer en especial.

– Gracias por el cumplido. – Este hombre acuclillándose frente al niño para después tomar su barbilla te hizo perder el aliento, esta persona no disfrutaba del dolor de los demás, ¿verdad? _Narumi _acercó la mejilla del niño para después soplarle con suavidad sobre este. Pareciste escuchar un coro de ángeles en cuando el más alto había hecho aquella acción.

Pudiste ver como los ojos granate de esa persona de edad similar a la tuya se nublaban, a la vez que su rostro en sí se teñía en rojo y para finalizarlo; perdió la conciencia. Tu abuelo siempre te advertía de que no debías de hablarles a personas desconocidas, al igual que tampoco aceptar nada de ellos pero ahora… no podrías ni resolver una simple suma de matemáticas con toda la cabeza revuelta.

Después de que _Narumi _levantara al niño colocándolo sobre su hombro como un costal de papas, se giró hacía tu dirección haciéndote parecer esconder la cola tras las patas -una expresión- y para colmo, seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. – Disculpa la rudeza. Pero bueno, ¿qué tal sí nos vamos? – Te extendió su mano libre, tú la miraste con los nervios escritos en tu rostro.

– Yo… lo seguiré detrás. – Fue lo que le dijiste queriendo aparentar ser firme e independiente antes de apartar la mirada hacía otro lado, aún con los nervios haciéndote temblar inevitablemente ante la idea de quién era realmente esta persona quien parecía tener esos ''dones únicos'' de los que recientemente él mismo te había hablado. Pero la imagen que le dabas al joven adulto lo habías hecho soltar una pequeña risilla ante ese intento tuyo.

En cuando empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal de la academia, miraste de reojo el cómo _Narumi_ te sonreía dulcemente y detrás de su cabeza a aquel niño inconsciente sobre su hombro. ¿Estarías metiendo la nariz por donde no debías? ¿Te arrepentirías de esa decisión que tomaste? ¿Podrías confiar de esta persona? De esas preguntas en tu mente eran las únicas que no tenías exactas respuestas.

Cerrando un poco más los puños sobre los tirantes de tu mochila de una oveja esponjosa, las rejas se deslizaron abriéndote las puertas hacía el interior de la _Academia Alice_.

– Bienvenida a la _Academia Alice, _-_-_-_-chan_. –

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El recorrido sí que había sido largo, todo lo que habías visto hasta ahora habían sido árboles, más árboles y ¿Qué más? más árboles. Actualmente te encontrabas dentro de un edificio siendo guiada gracias a _Narumi_. A la sala dónde habías visitado te había hecho que tus ojos viajasen por curiosidad sobre cualquier rincón de aquella amplia habitación que en realidad podría ser la ''_Sala de Espera_''.

Incluso aquellos acolchonados sillones podrían ser mucho más cómodos que tu propia cama. La tentación de recostarte sobre aquellos almohadones te fue difícil controlarla, pero la curiosidad siguió alli. _Narumi _había recostado a aquella persona suavemente en uno de los sillones, mientras tu seguías a un lado del joven profesor de cabellera rubia.

– Y pensar que mientras duerme parece todo un angelito. – Escuchaste el comentario de _Narumi_ al observar la expresión incluso relajada de este niño. Su rostro giró hacía tu dirección haciéndote tragar saliva involuntariamente. – ¿Podrías esperarme un ratito con él? Tengo que avisarles a los de arriba de tu entrada. – Al descubrir que solo te había dicho esa pregunta te hizo suspirar de alivio mentalmente hasta que procesaste su pregunta letra tras letra haciéndote palidecer nuevamente.

''_¿Él? ¿Yo?''_ En la expresión de tu rostro estaba escrito todo lo que pensabas al respecto de esa idea de _Narumi_.

Pero quizá aquel hombre no sabía mucho de lenguaje corporal, al ya estar su mano en el picaporte de la puerta mientras asomaba su cabeza tras ella. – ¡_Adieu_! – Y con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta sin más, dejándote a solas con una persona desmayada.

Respiraste profundamente, debías de desviar tus pensamientos hacía lo que tenías por objetivo desde hace mucho tiempo.

''_Por fin podré ver a Hotaru… y creo que terminé inscribiéndome aquí sin querer. ''_ Le tomaste más importancia a esto primero, sonriendo inconscientemente.

Sin querer, tu mirada se desvió ante el cuerpo sobre el sillón a un lado tuyo. Estarás bien, después de todo se tardará en despertar o por lo menos eso deseabas. Nuevamente tus ojos se movieron pero esta vez hacía la dirección de la máscara que yacía sobre la mesita de madera. Te acercaste hacía la mesa mientras tus ojos se encontraban con los de esa mascara de gato.

''_¿Acaso esa mascara sirve para limitar y controlar ese tipo de ''poderes''?''_ No te atrevías a tocar esa mascara. Algo que te decía que no debías de hacerlo, una sensación de inquietud te rodeaba al estar mirando fijamente esa mascara por mucho tiempo.

La imagen dentro de tu mente parpadeo, ahora imaginándote a ese mismo hombre el cual se hacía llamar _Narumi Anju _con un antifaz, su látigo y una carcajeada maniática sin control escuchándose por doquier. Este hombre parecía golpear a los niños para después parecer acosarlos sexualmente, tu abuelo te advertía mucho por esta clase de personas. Ese hombre además de ser un narcisista…podrías ser también quizá era un sadomasoquista o entre esas dos; pensabas.

''_¡Oh no, Hotaru…!'' _¿En realidad tu mejor amiga está en esta clase de academia?

– ¡_NARUMI_! ¡¿Sacaste sin permiso una semilla de látigo del invernadero, no?! –

– ¡GYAAAAAAH! – La puerta la cual se había abierto de golpe creándose un sonido que te exaltó repentinamente te hubiese hecho saltar hacía el techo clavando tus uñas en este sí hubieras sido un gato.

Después de unos segundos de tu mini-infarto donde tuviste que tomar tu alma devuelta hacía tu cuerpo, la persona que te había sobresaltado fue otro hombre que jamás habías visto en tu vida. Alto y de cabellos castaños con el flequillo dividido y dueño de dos pares de ojos marrones igual al chocolate. Vestía de una camiseta negra, pantalones de un débil tono de color y finalmente un par de zapatos. En cuando tu mirada se había encontrado con la de él, esa persona borró la mueca de la furia personificada misma sobre su rostro.

– Oh, disculpa. ¿Te asusté? – No le respondiste al estar en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente, respondiéndole la pregunta. Optó en continuar. – ¿Eres la candidata a _Alice _que _Narumi_ trajo? – Te preguntó nuevamente, esta vez le asentiste con la cabeza aún temblando por el anterior semejante susto.

Aquel hombre entró hacía la sala, caminando un par de pasos al frente mientras su mirada viajaba por todo los rincones de la misma habitación. – Qué extraño, pensé que había escuchado que ese maldito estaba por acá… – Escuchaste murmurarse a si mismo ese hombre mientras tu –nuevamente- intentabas pararte del suelo. – Por cierto, yo soy el profesor de biología, _Misaki_. En fin, disculpa la molestia. – Dándole un último vistazo de reojo a la sala, lo observaste girando sobre sí mismo dispuesto a irse.

– ¡D-disculpe…! – Ante esa última idea que tuviste inconscientemente chillaste lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que la cabeza del mencionado ''_Misaki_'' se girase hacía a ti con una ceja arqueada y con su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– A ver, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Estás nerviosa por qué no sabes sí _Narumi-sensei_ es alguien de confianza o no? – Asentiste con la cabeza mirando hacía tu regazo. Le habías hablado a _Misaki-sensei_ sobre tus dudas hacía _Narumi _mientras ambos estaban sentados sobre el sillón al lado del niño de cabellera morena quien seguía dormido por alguna razón.

– Es que… vi como golpeó a ese niño con un látigo, después cómo lo acosó mientras seguía pisándole… pero sin embargo se comportaba muy amable conmigo. – Le explicaste concretamente, resumiendo toda la historia que tuviste que contarle a _Misaki-sensei_ quien bebía su té en una taza de porcelana, observándote mientras asentía la cabeza dándote la razón quizá para no sobresaltarte más de lo que ya estabas. – Y… no siento que esté bien dudar después de lo amable que fue pero… Todo parece ser de otro mundo. ¡Tampoco sé que pasa o qué pasará pero ahora ya no puedo volver ya que vivo en las afueras de _Tokyo_! –

– Ya veo, ya veo… – Fue lo que dijo _Misaki-sensei _con notable relajación, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té siguiéndote escuchando como si fuese un psicólogo.

– Además de eso… mi mejor amiga está en esta academia. Y… quería volver a verla… pero… ¡ya no sé en qué me he envuelto! – Las palabras salían por sí solas rápidamente sin poder ser capaz de controlarlas gracias a tus nervios no solo acusados por aquellas personas sí no también de toda la situación en sí la que habías creado, ya sabías dónde querías ser enterrada sí tu abuelo descubría que lo habías abandonado por un capricho tuyo.

– Cálmate, por favor. – Te pidió _Misaki-sensei_ ya al verte más alterada de lo que anteriormente estabas. Él no te podía culpar, ya que todo esto era muy nuevo y completamente desconocido para ti. Tú lo miraste, tu cara le decía que era inevitable que te sintieses así. El hombre cerró sus parpados un momento antes de llevar la taza una vez más hacía sus labios. – Entonces… haz la pose de una nutria marina. –

– ¿Eh? –

E hiciste lo dicho. Con tu rostro apuntando hacia arriba mientras tus manos estaban una sobre la otra encima de tu abdomen; tal cual nutria. La posición que estabas sobre el sillón mientras _Misaki-sensei_ estaba parado a un lado tuyo estaba relajándote, necesitabas un gran y profundo respiro para pensar y procesar todo con la cabeza fría.

– Por lo que acabas de decirme, podría asumir que _Narumi_ estaba encubriendo el comportamiento de _Natsume-kun _y quizá por esa razón tuvo que actuar así. – Escuchaste opinar _Misaki-sensei_ al respecto de tu duda sobre aquel maestro de un vivo ambiente a su alrededor. Subiste un poco más la cabeza estirando el cuello para tener tu mirada sobre la de _Misaki-sensei_, captando toda tu atención. – _Natsume _es muy conocido por sus intentos en vano de querer fugarse, no cabe de mencionar que lo hace sin delicadeza. – Agregó mientras veía de reojo al susodicho.

Tu espalda se enderezó de golpe. – ¡¿F-Fugarse…?! – Nunca pensaste que había personas que querrían escaparse de una prestigiosa academia como esta, pero… ¿por qué querrían hacerlo?

– Hey, pose de nutria. – Escuchaste la voz imperativa de _Misaki-sensei_, obligándote nuevamente a relajar tu espalda contra el acolchonado sillón.

– Sí no lo hubiese atrapado y castigado allí, lo más seguro es que se lo hubieran llevado con los de arriba y le hubieran dado un castigo peor aún. – Miraste el techo perdidamente pensando en sus palabras.

''_¿Los de arriba…? ¿Un castigo peor?'' _Sin duda no sabías en qué clase de lugar te habías envuelto.

– De todas formas, estoy seguro que _Narumi_ actuó de esa manera ya que estabas ahí, y de esa manera no te haría daño. En fin, lo que ha pasado fue inevitable. – Nuevamente subiste la cabeza teniendo tu mirada sobre el perfil de _Misaki-sensei, _quien no parecía lucir muy feliz al respecto. Escuchaste como chasqueaba su lengua, nuevamente observando de reojo al niño. – Aunque sigue molestándome el hecho que lo haya cubierto. Pero sí, a primera vista, puedes confundir a _Narumi_ con un pervertido pero todo está bien. El maestro con quien te encontraste en realidad no es una mala persona. –

Enderezando nuevamente tu espalda para bajar tus piernas sobre el sillón una leve sonrisa se deslizaron sobre tus labios mientras soltabas un suspiro de alivio, ya tenías en claro que _Narumi_-_sensei _no tenía consigo esa clase de mañas hacía los niños.

– Por cierto, ¿sabes cuál es tu _Alice_? – Te preguntó _Misaki-sensei _dejando su taza de té vacío sobre la mesita, ahora con su mirada puesta en ti mientras se sentaba a un lado tuyo. Negaste con la cabeza, solo tenías anotado que un _Alice_ era una clase de don único pero no sabías que era exactamente. – Ya veo, entonces ¿sabes cuál es el _Alice_ de _Narumi_? –

– Tampoco lo sé… – Tenías en cuenta que él podía ''hipnotizar'' tantos a adultos como niños, eso lo pudiste ver claramente hace no mucho tiempo.

– Su _Alice_ es la de _Afección de Feromonas_. –

Entreabriste tus labios en una ''o'', ahora ya todo encajaba del porqué esas personas actuaban de esa manera tan extraña con _Narumi-sensei_ alrededor.

– Aunque la victima sea hombre o mujer, esta habilidad le permite a _Narumi_ esparcir sus feromonas a quien a él le plazca y prácticamente cautivarla sin objeción. Hacen buena combinación, tanto él y como su _Alice_ hacen que me de dolores de estomago. – Ante esto último observaste cómo _Misaki-sensei_ suspiraba, realmente debían de ser conocidos muy cercanos. – También podría hacer que la persona la cual esté enviando sus feromonas haga lo que él quiera. Incluso a los niños los cuales no saben nada de amor, quienes aceptan inconscientemente las feromonas sin poder defenderse o incluso se debilitan. –

La sorpresa estaba dibujada en tu rostro; el ser dueño de un _Alice_ como ese tenía muchos beneficios, otro punto en la balanza de entre confiar o no en _Narumi-sensei_. Pero quizá él no los usaba para sus propios beneficios o bueno, eso esperas por lo menos.

– También hay otros estudiantes con diversos y diferentes tipos de _Alices_. Desde habilidades comunes para hacerle favores a las personas, hasta la clarividencia o incluso aquellos _Alices_ que pueden parecer ridículos. En esta academia transfieren a aquellos que sobresalen de las personas normales y son dueños de poderes misteriosos llamados _Alices _y claro, aquí son criados y cuidados. –

Entonces eso significa… todo lo relacionado principalmente de acuerdo a los incidentes que tuviste con relación a ''eso''… eso quería decir que lo que te atormentaba… en realidad es un… no, no podías estar segura de ello, ¿por qué un ''don único'' resultaría ser eso? ¿Acaso no se debía de suponerse que un ''don'' no te atraería tan solo desgracias? Por lo visto, aún te faltaba mucho por saber respecto a esta particular _Academia Alice_.

– En resumen; llamamos Alice a las personas que tienen esas habilidades. – Y hasta allí dio por terminada aquella breve explicación la cual te encontrabas en duda.

''_Los Alices parecen ser personas increíbles…'' _Tan solo esperabas que esa habilidad que poseía no resultase ser un _Alice_, tenías en mente que un _Alice_ debía de ser inofensivo y usados para el bien; tal y como lo había dicho _Misaki-sensei_; hechos para hacerles favores a la gente y no para cometer exactamente lo contrario a esto, lo que habías hecho aunque no quisieses creerlo.

El sonido de un celular al sonar te sobresaltó levemente, miraste en silencio cómo _Misaki-sensei_ se paraba del sillón, metiendo su mano en su bolsillo para sacar un celular azul; abriéndolo para descubrir que le había llegado un mensaje que un intruso se había colado a su invernadero y que su presencia era urgente. Guardó el celular de vuelta en su bolsillo.

– Disculpa, pero debo de irme por una emergencia en un invernadero. – Te dijo _Misaki-sensei_ mientras empezaba a caminar a pasos rápidos hacía la puerta, tu tan solo viste su espalda alejarse más y más. Se detuvo de golpe con su mano en el picaporte, girando su cabeza sobre su hombro para verte una vez más. –…Una cosa más, mandaré unas personas para que manejen la situación. Pero sí estas no vienen a tiempo para cuando _Natsume-kun_ haya abierto sus ojos presiona lo más antes posible el botón de emergencia de allá. Hazlo sí se despierta. – Fue lo que te había dicho rápidamente después de apuntar con su dedo índice un botón rojo sobre la pared. Después de aquello salió dejando tan solo una réplica suya pero en polvo, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Nuevamente debías de estar a solas con aquella persona.

Miraste el rostro del ya antes mencionado, realmente esa cara suya te recordaba a la de un gato de pelaje negro. Con ese cabello azabache y los mechones recorriéndole todo su rostro, con un ceño fruncido aún cuando se veía sin duda dormido. Esta persona te causaba leves choques eléctricos hacía tus nervios, impidiéndote hacer muchos movimientos como antes. Te acercaste sigilosamente a su lado, sí lo despertabas sería algo de lo que tendrías que arrepentirte por lo que no quisiste darte el lujo de pasar por ese riesgo.

Te giraste hacía el rente dándole la espalda. Quizá sí te distraías con algo serías capaz que esas sensaciones de escalofríos te dejase en paz. Con cuidado, sacaste la primera y única carta que te había dado _Hotaru Imai. _Eras atenta hacía su perfecta y legible escritura y también sobre la imagen que llevaba esta en sí.

''_Hotaru… Me pregunto cuál Alice podrías tener…'' _Ahora era el turno de tu amiga sobre pensar cuál sería su _Alice_. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que ella inventabas bastantes cosas que ayudaban en mucho, sin mencionar de lo originales que eran.

Pero para tu mala fortuna, al estar tan concentrada sobre tu mejor amiga no habías sentido como dos estacas rojas atravesaban tu misma persona.

Sentiste la capucha de tu sudadera ser jalada con fuerza, llevándote consigo a la vez que veías la misma habitación dar bastantes vueltas.

Tu espalda siendo nuevamente recostada sobre el sillón pero esta vez sin delicadeza te hizo soltar un sonoro quejido. Sentiste un peso extra encimarse sobre ti, más como una extraña presión te rodeaba el cuello sin realmente tener contacto con tu piel. Mientras volvías a abrir tus parpados, quisiste volver a cerrarlos de golpe de no haber sido por dos afiladas rubíes atravesándote los ojos, sus cabellos negros como los de un cuervo caían por poco sobre ti ante la inadvertida cercanía de esta persona, quien tan solo al verle el rostro completamente te había hecho tragar saliva.

– Contéstame en cinco segundos. Si no me respondes, haré que te arrepientas. – Su voz te paralizó por completo, incluso podías sentir su aliento rozando tu nariz. Pero la cercanía de este niño había sido lo de menos, esa mirada que parecía derramar el color carmín estaba haciendo que tú misma sangre se congelara. Nunca antes habías visto tal mirada además de la de _Hotaru_, quien sí la de ella era congelada tal cual invierno la de este niño estaba quemándote sin piedad internamente. – ¡¿Quién eres…?! –

Después de unos segundos te diste cuenta que esta persona estaba encima de ti, con sus piernas inmovilizándote las tuyas y una de sus manos alrededor de tu cuello. Sentías esas manos muy cálidas, hablabas en serio, estaban empezando a calentarse alrededor de tu cuello; podías sentir esa temperatura aún sin que palma hiciese un contacto directo con tu piel.

''_¡El botón, el botón, el botón, el botón…!''_ Te repetías mentalmente mientras empezabas a retorcerte aún debajo de esta persona, intentando en vano quitártela de encima. Pero la fuerza con la cual te mantenía quieta no era recomendable ir en contra. Tus ojos viajaron de un lugar a otro, queriendo encontrar desesperadamente el maldito botón de emergencia sí acaso el bello durmiente despertaba antes de lo planeado.

– ¡D-Déjame, quítate d-de encima…! – Chillaste en su cara sintiendo cómo aquella desesperación te había hecho un nudo en tu garganta mientras aún intentabas retorcerte para librarte de su agarre, lo cual al susodicho no pareció agradarle en lo absoluto, aquello lo descubriste al verlo fruncir aún más su ceño –más de lo que ya estaba- y en sus ojos de un abismo color granate reflejándose tu rostro pálido.

El sonido del vidrio estallándose entró por tus oídos, haciendo que estiraras tu cuello a la vez que subías la cabeza al igual que el niño que parecía aún no estar dispuesto de dejarte ir no sin antes contestarle su pregunta -la cual olvidaste gracias a su ''oh-tan agradable expresión''-. Delante de una ventana rota, con los cristales del vidrio propio esparcidos por todo el suelo, había otro niño con el mismo uniforme que el que la persona con quien tenías una no-tan buena bienvenida.

– Llegaste tarde, _Ruka_. – Más sorprendente te pareció cómo este chico moreno habló cómo sí no estuviese haciendo nada de nada. El otro niño poseía cabellos dorados como el mismo sol, similares a los de _Narumi_, lo veías cómo con una mano se sobaba su cabeza enredando entre sus dedos aquellos mechones rubios.

– Rayos… – Lo escuchaste susurrar, mientras abría los parpados a la vez que arrugaba su frente descubriéndole un par de ojos azules cómo el mismo cielo soleado. – ¿Y de quién crees que tiene la culpa, _Natsume_? – Murmuró mirando al susodicho quien seguía arriba de ti sin intenciones de moverse ni un centímetro, hasta que su mirada azul se había encontrado con la tuya; sorprendiéndose mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco más de lo normal al notarte debajo de su amigo de la infancia. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y esa niña quién es? – Preguntó el niño de la cabellera rubia, parándose del suelo mientras sacudía su uniforme con ambas manos.

''_¡Ahora son dos, ¿Quiénes son estas personas…?!'' _Lloriqueaste internamente aún intentando quitarte la mano que estaba en tu mejilla para mantener tu cabeza quieta.

– Cuando me desperté ella estaba acá, todo lo que hizo hasta ahora es lloriquear y gritar. – Dijo el de los ojos carmines en una voz indiferente, atrayéndote irritantes recuerdos de cierta inventora hablándote en ese mismo tono. Pero lo primordial ahora era el de presionar aquel maldito botón el cual estaba cerca pero lo veías bastante lejos.

– ¿Tiene un _Alice_? –

– Ni idea… –

Escuchabas sus voces hablándose entre sí con tanta tranquilidad mientras que tú estabas al borde de un ataque nervioso. Incluso ya pensando sobre el de morder o lamer la mano de esta persona para tentar a la suerte, pero aquello quizá sería lo último que harías por lo que no quisiste arriesgarte.

– De todas formas, no me está escuchando y así que pensé en hacerla llorar. – Y allí fue en cuando te obligó a voltearte de espaldas, aún con su mano sobre tu cabeza, sintiendo como se sentaba sobre tu espalda siguiendo inmovilizando tus piernas. Y en ese momento fue cuando perdiste los frenos y los nervios estallaron.

– ¡AYÚDENME, QUIEN SEA…! – Volviste a chillar agudamente mientras agitabas los brazos de un lugar a otro agitándote a ti misma como si fueras un pez salido del mar, ahora dificultándole la tarea al chico quien nuevamente se veía fijado en mantenerte quieta de una buena vez por todas. Querías conversar tu pureza hasta el matrimonio.

– ¡Maldición… que cobarde! – Oíste murmurar entre dientes al niño aún sobre ti. Pero tú no les prestabas bastante atención, incluso encajabas tus uñas en la superficie acolchonada del sillón para arrastrarte e ir por el botón rojo, el cual el muy maldito estaba cruzando la habitación, claro que si

– Por cierto, ¿Por qué no usas tu _Alice_ para intimidarla? – Oíste la voz del niño de cabellera rubia, el cual creías que ya estaba sintiendo un poco de lástima por ti.

– Todavía estoy un poco cansado… y no puedo reunir la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. –

Allí sentiste el cómo se giraba, permaneciendo sentado aún sobre ti pero ahora dándote la espalda; mientras sentías la sensación de la frescura de tu pequeña cadera hacía abajo.

– ¡SALVENME…! – Con un rostro atormentado y tus brazos agitándose queriendo liberarte de aquella posición que manchaba tu inocencia habías gritado aquello ya con dos cascadas de lágrimas viajar por ambas mejillas. Y para colmo, a estas dos personas parecían que no le importaban en lo más mínimo posible.

Se escucharon voces tras la puerta y las pisadas intensificándose hacía la misma dirección. Haciendo que el de la cabellera rubia girase su rostro hacía la puerta frunciendo su ceño. – Alguien se acerca. – Fue lo que dijo, sintiendo por fin cómo el agarre del moreno perdía su fuerza y presión sin mencionar el escucharlo gruñir una maldición susurrándolo.

Las puertas abriéndose de golpe significó el cómo por fin te habías liberado de aquellos dos niños.

– ¡¿Estás bien, _-_-_-_?! – La voz la cual reconociste al instante fue la de nada más y nada menos que la de _Narumi-sensei_. Del cuál olvidándote por completo de las dudas que anteriormente tenías, corriste hacía a él con los brazos extendidos. Sorprendiéndolo al verte como lo rodeabas su cintura con tus pequeños brazos con fuerza mientras temblabas, este aceptando el abrazo consolándote. Detrás del rubio más alto estaba _Misaki-sensei_, quien observó a los dos niños con una expresión sumamente molesta.

– ¡_Natsume_! ¡_Ruka_! – Ambos niños ya estaban a un lado de la ventana, dispuestos a escaparse del tremendo castigo que les caerían a ambos. Pero claro, el niño moreno no podía irse no sin antes dejarte un agradable recuerdo como regalo de bienvenida.

– Nos vemos, señorita bragas de conejos. – Y en las manos del niño de cabellera azabache estaba aquella prenda que te hizo alzar la mirada hacía su dirección, confundida por aquel mote. Dejó caer aquellas bragas en el suelo, mientras junto con su compañero salían de la ventana.

Tu mirada topándose con unos shorts en el suelo al lado del sillón y de paso con esas bragas te dio a entender todo. Por esa misma razón te habías sentido bastante fresca desde hace un rato. Tus ojos abriéndose de golpe, sintiendo la sangre bombeándote en todo tu rostro; al bajar tu mirada hacia abajo te respondiste tú misma aquel temor.

–…Se han escapado. – Aquel susurro provino de _Narumi_ a la vez que escuchabas la tos incomoda de _Misaki-sensei_ mientras el susodicho apartaba la mirada hacía a un lado.

– **¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…! **–

Aquel grito pudo haberse escuchado incluso al otro lado del mundo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aún no parabas de llorar desconsoladamente sobre la mesita, ocultando tu rostro que aún seguía al rojo vivo por semejante vergüenza. Hipeabas sin control, ya dejando un charco de lágrimas extendiéndose debajo de tus brazos los cuales entre ellos te ocultabas.

– Bueno, bueno… _-_-_-_-_chan_, para de llorar. – Ignorabas el consuelo fallido de _Narumi-sensei_, quien te miraba con una nerviosa sonrisa al contrario de _Misaki-sensei_ que seguía mirándote casi con pena en silencio. Comenzaste a golpear la mesa con tu puño, más que enojada querías que la tierra misma te tragase con vida. – No es importante que hayan visto tus bragas… – Fue uno de los cientos de comentarios que te había dicho _Narumi_ intentando calmar tu llanto. Escuchándose en el fondo un ''Sí que lo fue…'' por parte de _Misaki-sensei_.

– ¡Ahora ya no puedo casarme…! – Les gritaste aún chillando a moco tendido, volviendo a ocultar tu rostro entre tus brazos mientras continuabas hipeando sin control. Ellos no lo podrían entender por qué no eran mujeres y porque tampoco les han quitado sus bragas en contra de su voluntad. ¿Cómo pudieron ser capaces esos niños de hacerte eso? Toda la pureza que te habías concentrado en conversar se había ido al caño por su culpa.

– Ya, entonces sólo tendremos que _Natsume-kun_ asuma la responsabilidad. – Aquello tan solo le había agregado más sal a la herida, no querías saber nunca más de esas horribles personas. Incluso pudiste escuchar el manotazo tras la nuca de _Narumi _por parte de _Misaki-sensei_ quien era el único que parecía entender un tanto tu infortunada situación.

– ¡No quiero…! – Volviste a gritarles subiendo la mirada antes de volver a esconderla entre tus brazos.

– Bien, toma. – Escuchaste aquello después de un suspiro por parte de _Narumi-sensei_. Al subir lentamente la mirada, con tus mejillas rojas al igual que tu nariz te habías encontrado con prendas de ropas sobre un mechero que te había acercado _Narumi _frente a frente, este al fondo volviéndote a sonreír cálidamente. – ¡Aquí tienes tu nuevo uniforme! Llorar no se te ve bien en tu carita. – Te dijo el rubio canturreando sus palabras.

El uniforme consistía en una chaqueta negra de manga larga de cuello blanco, al igual que una minifalda de cuadros rojos y botas negras que llegaban a la rodilla. Después de ambos maestros de dejasen sola para cambiarte a gusto –y aún más por tu conmocionada reacción ante cierto asunto relacionado con tus bragas- te cambiaste en silencio, escuchándose el sonido de cómo sonaba tu nariz, al verte en el espejo después de ponerte ambas botas; tus ojos se vieron chispeantes.

''_El uniforme de la Academia Alice…''_

Poco después entraron _Misaki_ y _Narumi_, este último observándote con una amplia sonrisa. – Oh, ¡Qué linda! – Dijo _Narumi _mientras se acercaba por detrás mientras tú veías su reflejo en el espejo.

Giraste tu cabeza sobre tu hombro. – ¿E-en serio…? – Preguntaste en un pequeño tono de voz con tus ojos agrandados. Aún un poco resentida por lo anteriormente sucedido. De pronto, sentiste él cómo te levantaban hacía el aire, debajo de ti estaba _Narumi _cargándote con una de esas sonrisas que tanto te habían deslumbrado, inevitablemente te contagió aquella expresión suya.

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Quién es la chica más linda del mundo?~ – El ambiente se teñía en colores vivos además que los brillos mismos resplandecían chispeantemente alrededor de ustedes dos mientras _Narumi-sensei_ te daba vueltas sobre el aire mientras tú comenzabas a soltar risas con fuerza, nunca antes te habías sentido así. Tu abuelo ni siquiera te mostraba este tipo de afecto, pero no sería bueno compararlos pero aún así aquella era la primera vez que te escuchabas a ti misma carcajear tal cual pequeña niña. De un segundo a otro habías escuchado ''Que bueno que salió de ese estado…'' por parte de _Misaki-sensei_ pero no le habías tomado tanta importancia.

Después de varias vueltas más, _Narumi-sensei_ con cuidado te dejo sobre el sillón mientras tú estabas a su altura. Podías sentir que la sonrisa en tu rostro nadie podría quitártela de encima. – ¡Muy bien, pequeña corderito, sobre tu entrada a la Academia _Alice_… ya está todo resuelto! – Hubieras saltado de la emoción de no haber sido el cómo había continuado lo que había dicho. – Pero es temporal. Acá estarás durante una semana como estudiante temporal donde se te impondrá una prueba la cual te servirá para entrar oficialmente. –

El ánimo se había apagado en ti, cómo odiabas los exámenes.

_Narumi-sensei_ al ver cómo el ánimo se te había ido cómo sí el viento se lo hubiera llevado, agregó – Dale, es fácil. Entras a la primaria de nuestra academia y todo lo que tienes que hacer es cooperar, llevarte bien y ser aceptada por tus compañeros de clase la cual será la _Clase B_. La academia estará mirando eso para determinar tu _Alice_. – Esa esperanza que había muerto volvió a renacer de entre las cenizas.

– ¿Eso es todo…? – Le preguntase con una mirada acusadora. Era bastante bueno para ser verdad esa prueba que debías de hacer para permanecer al lado de tu mejor amiga.

– Sip, eso es todo. – Insistió _Narumi-sensei._

Dejaste escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio, los exámenes no se te daban muy bien que digas; cuando estabas con tu abuelo al ser él quien te enseñaba las materias básica parecía en realidad un maestro estreñido y gruñón sin mencionar de lo estricto que era, la ra´zon principal que empezases a odiar el estudiar; mucho más con maestros que fuesen igual cómo tu abuelo –qué sin intenciones malas debía de ser así contigo, aunque parece que no salió a favor de ninguno de los dos-.

– Representante de la primaria _Clase B _va entrar… – Escuchaste una voz detrás de las puertas cerradas.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, la mirada de _Narumi-sensei_ se posó sobre esa misma dirección. – ¡Oh, ya llegaron! –

– ¿Acaso nos ha llamado? –

Tu ojos posándose sobre las personas que se adentraban en la sala paso tras paso te hiso perder el aliento al ver un rostro terriblemente familiar. Un par de ojos colores violetas, fríos e indiferentes; pero tan cálidos cómo la primera vez que la conociste, su cabello corto y de color de la misma noche. La frialdad personificada frente a ti, esa frialdad que en realidad para ti era una calidez abrumadora, la primera persona que por mucho había permanecido a tu lado. Y allí estaba, con el mismo uniforme que tú a excepción de un emblema de tres estrellas. Ni siquiera notaste la segunda persona detrás de ella, tus ojos estaban tan solo fijados en esa niña; la primera amiga que habías conocido.

– Verás, _-_-_-_-_chan_. Ellos son los dos representantes de la clase dónde vas a estar. – Escuchaste la voz de _Narumi-sensei_ entrar y salir de tus oídos. En cuando ambos colores se encontraron entre sí, allí sentiste esas mismas mariposas revoloteando tu estomago cómo la primera vez que la conociste. Extrañas bastante esa inexpresiva cara suya.

– Ho-Hotaru… – Al borde de estallar de la emoción, observaste tu propio rostro reflejándose en sus congelados ojos violetas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La imagen alrededor había parpadeado sin que siquiera lo hubieses notado, incluso actualmente ya estabas frente a un edificio el cual habías escuchado por allí que era la primaria, habías subido anteriormente un autobús; realmente la academia debía de ser muy enorme –aún sin apartar la mirada de Hotaru, quien tampoco lo hacía ya estando en una brutal batalla entre ver quien apartaba los ojos primero-.

– ¿Acaso ustedes ya se conocían…? – Terminó preguntándolo _Narumi-sensei_ apenas deduciendo en cómo ambas se miraban entre sí sin atreverse a decirse una sola palabra. No te atrevías a iniciar la conversación, y pensando sobre tu amiga, ella menos sería la quien la empezaría.

– Parece que están en otro mundo, ¿no? – Oíste la voz de la persona la cual ni siquiera percataste que era el otro representante de la _Clase B_.

''_Quería verte… H-Hotaru…'' _Tus ojos chispeantes brillaban con la intensidad de una misma estrella fugaz. Pero a los ojos de _Hotaru_; parecía cómo sí fueses un perro, con una cola que estaba agitándose de lado a lado y dos pares de orejas levantadas hacía su dirección, sin mencionar de la mirada que le dirigías y no una agradable para su gusto sí te lo preguntabas, parecías cómo sí en cualquier momento serías capaz de abalanzarte a ella.

''_¿Por qué… _-_-_-_... está aquí?'' _Fue lo que pensaba _Hotaru_ sin desviar la mirada sobre ti, atenta ante cualquier movimiento inadvertido tuyo. La inventora seguía atenta y sabía más que nadie sobre lo que eras capaz de hacer con esa habilidad tuya que hacías al tocar cualquier objeto, esté o no vivo. Pero al verte allí, incluso bastante cerca de ambos profesores quienes parecían no verse preocupados sobre un problema con la palabra _petrificación_ remarcado en este –dicho problema habías olvidado por completo que tenías, incluso cuando habías tenido un problema con dos particulares niños- quizá ya era seguro para ambas estar juntas.

''_¡Te extrañé mucho, muchísimo…!''_ Seguías lloriqueando internamente, con tus piernas y brazos temblándote sin control por la emoción misma. Habías conseguido tu objetivo el cual era en ver una vez más a tu preciada amiga, quien sin que lo pudieras creer, incluso era la representante de la _Clase B_.

''_Ella… no debería de estar aquí, y encima de todo... '' _Estando una vez más en la mente de _Hotaru_, no habías tenido una corazonada que más tarde recibirías un divino regañón por parte de _Hotaru_ que solo los maestros podrían salvarte, no la escuchaste en cuando te había dicho el no dejarte atrapar por ''esas'' persona, quizá eras lenta respecto a entender ese tipo de mensajes. _Hotaru _ya estaba pensando cuales tipos de flores colocar sobre tu tumba sí comenzabas a montarle todo un teatro dramático.

''_¡Hotaruuu…!__''_ Y como el tic-tac de una bomba de tiempo se acabase, la emoción estalló después de mucho tiempo estar reteniéndola. Con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa sobre tu rostro, corriste cómo un perro a su dueño, dirigiéndote hacía _Hotaru _mientras la susodicha aún no apartaba su mirada violeta sobre la tuya.

''_Tengo hambre. '' _Finalizó _Hotaru_.

Tal cual ninja con una carismática agilidad, _Hotaru_ te había esquivado; mientras tú por poco y te tropezabas para darle un abrazo al suelo de no haber sido que te habías detenido a tiempo arrasando tus botas contra el suelo.

– ¡_Hotaruu…_! – Miraste hacía varias direcciones intentando encontrar casi con desespero a tu amiga quien de hecho estaba a un par de pasos detrás de ti, sin creérselo en que en realidad tenías una pésima orientación. Al mirar sobre tu hombro y descubrirla allí, tus ojos volvieron a brillar y la cola que _Hotaru_ se imaginaba en su mente comenzaba a agitarse nuevamente tras tus espaldas.

– Quédate lejos de mí, sanguijuela mocosa. – Te advirtió _Hotaru_, ya sabías muy bien que a ella no le gustaba para nada estar cerca de las personas, pero aún así; empezaste a caminar paso tras paso hacía a ella, sin ser consciente que tu sonrisa se había vuelto una sonrisa filosa mientras movías los dedos retorcidamente. Todo lo que la emoción puede causarte, ¿eh? – Ni te me atrevas a acercar, mucho menos con esa cara. – Volvía a decirte _Hotaru_ en ese tono que tanto habías extrañado de ella.

Dándote cuenta de lo ''oh-tan presentable'' que te veías, palmeaste ambas mejillas con las palmas de tus manos. Antes de volver a deslizar nuevamente una fugaz sonrisa radiante. – Y...Yo… pensé que te había pasado algo… y-yo… – Balbuceabas palabras incoherentemente, tu lengua enredándose y trabándose sin ningún fin era algo característico de ti cuando te emocionabas mucho; empezabas a tartamudear y actuabas como una colegiala observando a su amor.

– Venir solo porque te preocupó el no verme… eso es muy tonto, _-_-_-_. – Fue lo que te había dicho _Hotaru. _Y para tu sorpresa, ella había sido la primera en desviar su fría mirada hacía el suelo levemente. – Eres sorprendente… jamás te imaginé que serías así de terca como una mula. Pero… después de causarte problemas al venir aquí por tu cuenta, me imagino que por lo menos mereces algo, ¿no? – Sus palabras hicieron que tus ojos fueran los soles mismos; la sonrisa en tus labios empezaba a ampliarse aún más mientras tus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver cómo la única persona por la cual habías abandonado el pueblo donde habías crecido, dónde atesorabas esos recuerdos tan memorables entre ella y tú, al ver cómo esta misma persona te extendía ambos brazos, invitándote a abrazarla por primera vez. – Ven aquí, idiota irremediable. –

Todo relacionado con tu pasado se había olvidado en ese mismo instante, sin duda reflejándose en tus ojos; de un segundo tras otro tus brazos ya estaban apretujando a _Hotaru_ quien internamente te veía cómo sí quisiese colgarte de algún pino. Tal y cómo lo habías imaginado, el tacto era cálido, muy reconfortante y ni siquiera tu mejor amiga te había regresado el abrazo, tan solo se quedaba quieta, muy quieta. Era la primera vez que recibías o mejor dicho; _Hotaru_ se dejaba abrazarte por ti a pesar de su odio de las personas que estaban muy cerca de ella, pero… quizá tu mejor amiga haya hecho alguna excepción.

– La verdad no sé si su relación es buena o mala, un poco dudosa. – Escuchaste a _Narumi _decir con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa. Observando esa sonrisa tuya; que lo recordaba bastante a cierta persona.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tras caminar largos pasillos dentro del edificio de primaria. Veías a tu alrededor cómo sí estuvieses en una enorme dulcería, sin despegarte de _Hotaru_ no había de mencionarse. La susodicha parecía no importarle que estuvieses hombro con hombro con ella; pero lo que le interesaba, era el cómo no habías reaccionado ante el tacto de alguien cómo usualmente lo hacías en el pueblo acerca de tu habilidad de la petrificación, en vez de estar histérica y alejada; ya estabas comportándote cómo un chicle en el zapato de _Hotaru_. No había duda, en realidad habías olvidado de tener esa habilidad gracias a cómo te habías distraído bastante respecto a los profesores de la _Academia Alice._

– Bueno, éste es el salón de la _Clase B_. – Escuchaste decir a _Narumi-sensei_ apuntando hacía la gran puerta frente a ti y en tus costados estaba _Hotaru_ y a otra persona que a pesar de todo ni siquiera le habías dirigido una mísera mirada al estar en tu mente cierta persona que su nombre comienza por _''H''_. – Espero y que te lleves bien con tus compañeros, _-_-_-_. – Se despidió el mismo hombre de cabellera rubia, antes de continuar caminando perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

– _-_-_-_-_san_... – Una voz nueva atrajo tu atención, casi tímida pero notabas una sensación de amabilidad en ella.

Al rodar tu mirada hacía el niño frente a ti no pudiste evitar mirarlo con un par de ojos curiosos. Su cabello era de un color rubio de un tono muy apagado, de dos pares de ojos grandes y de color del mismo café; delante de estos había unas simples gafas. Tenía el mismo uniforme que tú y además pudiste ver su emblema que tenía esas tres estrellas que tanto te habían crecido la curiosidad acerca de ellas. Aquel niño te miraba con una suave sonrisa, amable. – Yo soy el representante de la clase, _Yū Tobita, _pero todos me llaman _Iinchō_. – Por lo que veías, esta persona no parecía tan mala como ciertos dos niños.

– G-Gusto en conocerte. – Le habías susurrado aquello con temblorosas palabras, siempre tenías esa clase de problemas que al conocer a alguien eras muy tímida; ya que en realidad te importaba bastante sobre qué era lo que las personas pensaran de ti o cual sería su primera impresión sobre ti. Era la primera vez que debías de convivir con muchas otras personas, y para colmo, en una mismísima academia que parecía no ser tan normal como lo habías pensando.

– Puede ser que te confundas un poco desde que llegaste de una escuela primaria normal, pero trata de no sorprenderte mucho. – Sonreíste un poco apenada, no querías corregirle que nunca habías estado en una escuela normal. Pero sentiste una frívola mirada la cual se había dirigido hacía _Iinchō _quien dicho niño al ver detrás de ti y toparse con la mirada de _Hotaru_ dándole a entender con la mirada sin necesidad de hablarse entre sí.

''_Hotaru puede ser algo distante sí algo está relacionado con el tema de mis incidentes…'' _Pensaste al ver la expresión apenada del niño frente a ti que entendió lo que quería decir _Hotaru _pensando esta en que no captarías el mensaje. Debías de tener en cuenta que nadie de esta academia sabía de ''eso'', cosa que la cual habías sentido un poco inquieto después de pisar los terrenos de la academia; aquello lo podías descubrir gracias al cómo habías empezado a sentir más escalofríos que antes y temblabas sin que siquiera seas consciente, sabías que aquello no era por timidez.

– L-lo entiendo, _-_-_-_-_san_. Pero… verás que será divertido convivir con todos, siempre hay una primera vez después de todo. – Te dijo rápidamente el niño, corrigiéndose en que tenías en mente la idea de una escuela primaria normal sobre la _Academia Alice_. No le tomaste más vueltas al asunto, volviéndole a sonreírle aún con un poco de pena. Este te sonrió de vuelta, sin saber del porque sus mejillas habían comenzado a tornarse un poco rosadas. Se acercó a la puerta, tomando ambos picaportes mientras te miraba sobre su hombro. – Bueno. Bienvenida a la _Clase B _de primaria, __-_-_-_-san_. –

En cuando las puertas se habían abierto gracias a _Tobita_, todo el ruido de su interior pudo incluso hacer que tus cabellos se fueron para atrás.

Tu expresión tan solo re resumió en una sola palabra: _muda_.

Un niño corriendo por las paredes del salón, literalmente. Otra persona que levitaba sobre el aire, literalmente. Dibujos y trazos que se veían en 3D, cómo sí estuvieran con vida, literalmente. Objetos como lápices, borradores, sacapuntas, flotando al igual que el anterior chico, literalmente. Incluso al fondo podías ver a otros niños quienes comían tan tranquilamente en medio de la clase, otros que leían sus libros como sí nada estuviese pasando a su alrededor.

Tus pies se encajaron en el suelo, toda la valentía reunida se fue al desagüe. Ya no te atrevías a mover ni un minúsculo musculo de tu lugar. Realmente esta academia había personas… con ¿esos tipos de poderes? – ¿Q-Qué… clase es…esta? – No evitaste susurrar aquello, casi diciéndotelo a ti misma.

Sentiste cómo_ Iinchō_ caminó a tu lado, con una sonrisa que en realidad parecía un poco preocupada. – Puede que te asustes un poco con la clase, – En ese momento un niño había –para tu sorpresa- literalmente, volado de espaldas cerca de ustedes. Seguías paralizada en el mismo sitio. –…pero sí tienes algún problema, no dudes en preguntarme lo que sea. – Continúo, el cual no le había importando en lo más mínimo posible aquella persona.

''_Aunque Narumi-sensei me haya dicho eso… no creo que sea tan fácil… sí ya era bien muy tímida sin siquiera haber asistido a una escuela normal, ¿Cómo cree que vaya a reaccionar ante la Academia Alice?'' _Lloriqueaste mentalmente una vez más.

– ¡Oi, _Iinchō_! –

La mirada del mencionado más la tuya fueron a parar hacía arriba de donde había provenido esa voz. Y ''oh, sorpresa'' aquel niño era otro de unos cuantos que levitaban sobre el aire, cómo lo más normal del mundo. – Ah, ella es… – Intentó hablar el representante de la clase, pero una voz sonando aburrida lo interrumpió.

– Escuché que ella por poco era llevada por unas personas frente a la entrada principal, peor escuché también que _Naru-sensei_ la salvó y ahora fue transferida aquí. – Había dicho un niño, el cual leía casi con notable desinterés un libro.

''_I-Increible, ¿Cómo lo supo…?''_

Giraste tu rostro hacía _Hotaru _que desde hace tiempo no la escuchabas ni siquiera respirando, esta al verte adivinó tus pensamientos. – Ellos tienes las _Alices_ de volar por el aire o el súper oído, lo cual es muy común en la academia. – Dijo cómo sí estuviera leyendo tu mente, con cierto tono desinteresado.

Tu mirada volvió al frente, con tus ojos agrandados ante aquellas cosas tan inusuales que hacían esos niños. Al estar tan distraída en ver como esas personas volaban en el aire, cómo atraían dibujos con vida y entre otras cosas no había escuchado la voz de _Hotaru_ llamándote dos veces y la tercera fue la vencida; sintiendo un golpe directo hacía tu cabeza que te hizo quejarte en voz alta; con amabas manos cubriéndote la cabeza ya sintiendo las pequeñas lagrimas de dolor surcando tras tus ojos. Ya conocías muy bien ese invento.

– ¡_Hotaru_…! – Siseaste tal cual gato con un chichón en la cabeza, observando con odio el guante-pezuña de tu amiga, con dicho invento te había dado un doloroso coscorrón por haberla ignorado durante un par de segundos. Antes que pudieras decir algo más, _Hotaru_ te calló como sí cerrase un zipper en tus labios.

– No sé cuál tipo exactamente de Alice tendrás, pero te dejaré en claro esto. – La mirada con la cual te veía te decía que hablaba seriamente –más de lo que siempre la veías estar-. – Estando acá, mi meta de este año es el _Premio de Honor al Estudiante_. Es por esa razón que no quiero tener que lidiar con algún problema que por ende; estén envueltos contigo, ¿entiendes, no es así? – No evitaste sentirte un poco mal sobre el cómo te lo había dicho, podrías ser un poco problemática, lo aceptabas. Pero… tampoco era cómo para decir que eras un demonio travieso sin control. – Trata de hacer tu propio esfuerzo, chau. – Y cómo la habías visto venir, en silencio caminó a un lado tuyo sin dirigirte ninguna clase de mirada, sentándose en su respectivo lugar con la mirada perdida.

''_No ha cambiado en nada desde la primera vez que la conocí…''_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Fukutan-sensei _quien en realidad era el maestro sustituto de cabellos azabaches y de tonalidades entre marrones-rojizos de la clase estaba parado a un lado tuyo con una sonrisa –visiblemente forzada-, mientras tú, seguías congelada tal cual cachorrillo, queriendo desesperadamente recibir una sola mirada por parte de _Hotaru_ para desearte buena suerte pero esta persona era quien le ponía más atención a su libro que a ti.

– Desde hoy en nuestra clase hay una nueva compañera, así que por favor... llévense bien con ella. – Te señaló el mismo maestro mientras tu seguías con la cola entre las patas, mirando hacía todos lados sin saber que decir exactamente. Pero los susurros y murmullos de los niños se hacían resonar por todo el salón una vez que todo se había ordenado gracias al mismo maestro quien había llegado poco después de ti.

Reuniendo lo último de tu valentía, alzaste la mirada. Sintiendo diminuta ante los acusadores ojos de los demás penetrándote la frente. Te quitaste la anterior idea de la cabeza.

''_Sonríe y todo estará bien. ''_ Levantaste la comisura de tus labios levemente, incluso podías sentir a estos como temblaban.

– S-Soy… _-_-_-_, e-es… un placer… estar con– Una bola de papel te sorprendió, agachándote a tiempo para que este golpeara el pizarrón. Nuevamente perdiste la valentía en cuando la clase había estallado en susurros, sin siquiera escuchar al mismísimo maestro o a ti.

– ¡Es-túpido! –

– ¡No salgas con que ella será nuestra amiga! –

– ¡Profesor estúpido, ¿quién crees que te escuchará?! –

''_¿No se supone que debe de haber reglamentos en las escuelas?''_ Te preguntaste mentalmente, mientras muy apenas lograbas esquivar alguna que otra bola de papel que llovían desde los lugares respectivos de aquellos que se hicieron llamar alguna vez por parte de _Narumi-sensei_: ''Tus futuros compañeros de clase y amigos''.

– B-Bueno, _-_-_-_-_san_… Por favor ve hacía aquel asiento desocupado que está por allá. – Te indicó _Fukutan-sensei_ observándote con dos pares de cascadas saliendo de sus ojos a la vez que apuntaba con su dedo índice en los lugares más atrás de la clase. Debía de ser duro para alguien cómo el ser el sustituto de la clase. Asentiste con la cabeza, comprendiendo al pobre hombre. – ¡Hoy también haremos un día de auto-estudio! Me voy a casa… – Con un aura negra como si fuera neblina alrededor del maestro, este salió tras la puerta.

Todo de repente se habían callado en un incomodo silencio para ti.

Respiraste profundamente, ese cosquilleo molesto que podías sentir de tu collar que seguía guardado dentro de tu uniforme te estaba empezando a sentir inquieta y aún más por esas miradas que se clavaban sobre ti como si fuesen lanzas puntiagudas. Al dar tus primeros pasos, adentrándote entre las hileras de los lugares aún con esas personas sin quitarte la mirada encima. Veías de un lado a otro o incluso la punta de ambas botas tuyas.

– Encantada de conocerte. – Aquel susurro te había sobresaltado, encontrándote con una niña de cabellos de un azul bastante oscuro, rozando con el negro al igual que sus dos ojos los cuales te miraban con cierta ternura. Sin querer habías desviado la mirada hacia otro lado, aún con ese nudo en tu estomago.

– E-Encantada… – Susurraste igual de bajito, al menos había personas que sí parecían ser amables después de todo. Continuaste caminando con pasos cortos y lentos, cuidadosa en tus movimientos al ser consciente de esas miradas sobre ti. Te repetías una y otra vez sobre la primera impresión que deberías de causar por tu bien, realmente debía de ser algo bueno.

Rodeaste con cuidado un escritorio sin ver a tus compañeros con quienes compartirías el mismo escritorio, ya sintiéndote un poco más tranquila cuando aquellas personas finalmente desviaron su vista al frente y algunos no del todo continuaban observándote en silencio. Te sentaste al lado de la persona que parecía muy cómoda con sus pies sobre el escritorio y un comic cubriendo su rostro.

– Mucho gusto… – Les dijiste en un tono más bajo aún, mientras con cuidado te sentabas al lado de la persona que antes habías mencionado. Pero cuando el comic había resbalado del rostro de aquella persona; tu rostro pasó a ser igual que una hoja de papel.

– Ah, sí eres tú… – Un choque eléctrico te golpeó al encontrarte con dos rubíes mirándote con una máscara de indiferencia. Su despeinado cabello al cual lo habías similarizado con al color de un oscuro cuervo. Y claro, al lado de este estaba su admirable compañero, el cual se había visto un poco sorprendido por tu presencia a diferencia del moreno. – La niña con bragas de conejitos. –

Ese apodo fue lo que te hizo perder esa timidez, reemplazándola por la indignación y cólera. – ¡Tú…! ¡El pervertido de hace rato…! – Sin poderlo evitarlo, habías chillado aquello atrayendo de forma instantánea la atención de toda la clase. Sin darte cuenta que incluso la pulverizante mirada violeta de _alguien_ te miraba desde el fondo, queriendo agujerar tu cabeza con esa misma mirada por tu estupidez de haberte metido con la peor persona posible de toda primaria.

– ¿De qué hablas, mocosa? – La ignorancia en sus palabras tan solo te hizo sentir igual cómo aquella vez que _Hotaru_ se había ido sin darte una noticia importante. – Un pervertido es alguien que tiene malas intenciones hacía a ti. ¿Pero quién querría tener una mala intención a alguien tan fea como tú? Ton-ta. – Sus palabras tan solo comenzaban a chincharte de una manera que no lo habías hecho antes.

– ¡N-no… No me llames tonta, tonto! – Chillaste más indignada que nada. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a una chica?! – Recordando el momento exacto donde habías perdido tu ''pureza'' y derecho de poder casarte. Tus palabras al parecer le daba igual, tan solo te veía incluso escuchándote en silencio, sin importarle lo que opinases al respecto. – ¡Eres un enemigo de las mujeres! –

Mientras tanto, _Hotaru _ya estaba empezando a discutir consigo misma en sí dejarte un ramo de margaritas o tulipanes sobre tu tumba.

– Además… ¡Actuando con ignorancia no– Tu misma habías parado de mover la boca al sentirte más liviana de lo normal, observando como el suelo bajo tus pies se hacía más y más chico. Tus ojos de abrieron de par en par al descubrir que en realidad sentías una fuerza invisible sosteniéndote en el aire firmemente. Convirtiéndote prácticamente en el centro de atención.

– ¡Oi, estudiante transferida! ¿Crees que dejaremos que le sigas diciendo esas cosas a _Natsume-san_? – Desde el suelo, oíste un niño gritarte mientras este tenía su brazo en tu dirección, controlando esa fuerza misteriosa que te hacía girar sobre el aire sin que pudieras hacer nada al respecto. Mientras te movían de lado a lado, ese cosquilleo de tu collar ahora empezaba a darte leves; muy leves punzadas.

Hasta que volviste a sentir una familiar sensación. Esa misma sensación que habías tenido antes, segundos antes que aquellos hombres de negro de hace no mucho tiempo te acorralasen en aquel parque de tu pueblo. Ya podías sentir ese collar… podías sentirlo que no por mucho tiempo podría resistir más.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por haber leído este segundo capítulo!<p>

Me gustaría saber de sus críticas constructivas hacía el fic o sus reviews opinando de este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Invierno

¡Hola a todos los lectores!

Acá está su cuarto capítulo, lamento sí empiezo a tardarme un poco más de subir los capítulos, ya entré en semana de exámenes. Ya puedo ver mi futuro viviendo debajo de un puente. Igualniqueríapasarlasmaterias(? Dejando mi sufrimiento de lado, pronto continuaré con el otro fic; sí es que tengo también lectores que leen ambos fics de G.A. ¡Esperen por ello! :'D

En fin,

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

...

_¡Respondiendo reviews!:_

**_idoia aguirre:_** ¡Gracias por el review, siempre los apreciaré con to' mi kokoro!(? Me alegra bastante que gustes del fic, muchas gracias. C:

**mikansakura37: **Me alegra leer eso :D ¡Gracias a ti por hacer el review al fic, espero y disfrutes como se desarrolla el fic en modo primera persona!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

''_-_-_-_'': Lector.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Gakuen Alice<em> pertenece originalmente a _Tachibana Higuchi._**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4:<em>

_Invierno_

_..._

– _Además… ¡Actuando con ignorancia no– Tu misma habías parado de mover la boca al sentirte más liviana de lo normal, observando como el suelo bajo tus pies se hacía más y más chico. Tus ojos de abrieron de par en par al descubrir que en realidad sentías una fuerza invisible sosteniéndote en el aire firmemente. Convirtiéndote prácticamente en el centro de atención._

– _¡Oi, estudiante transferida! ¿Crees que dejaremos que le sigas diciendo esas cosas a__Natsume-san_? –_ Desde el suelo, oíste un niño gritarte mientras este tenía su brazo en tu dirección, controlando esa fuerza misteriosa que te hacía girar sobre el aire sin que pudieras hacer nada al respecto. Mientras te movían de lado a lado, ese cosquilleo de tu collar ahora empezaba a darte leves; muy leves punzadas._

_Hasta que volviste a sentir una familiar sensación. Esa misma sensación que habías tenido antes, segundos antes que aquellos hombres de negro de hace no mucho tiempo te acorralasen en aquel parque de tu pueblo. Ya podías sentir ese collar… podías sentirlo que no por mucho tiempo podría resistir más._

Veías desde el techo debajo de tus botas, todas aquellas miradas de los demás niños te veían desde abajo con asombro y cierta curiosidad. Tú seguías paralizada, dejándote llevar por aquella fuerza que seguía moviéndote con lentitud de lado a lado. No podías creerlo, estabas levitando sobre la clase, jamás creíste que algo así pudiera ser capaz de suceder; tan solo creías que sucedían en los comics de súper héroes.

– ¡Por favor, paren con esto chicos! – Escuchaste la voz de _Iinchō __rogándole a aquel niño de cabeza rapada y de un par de ojos de débiles tonalidades azules, casi oscuros. Este lo miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo retroceder al rubio un par de pasos sintiéndose amenazado por aquella mirada acosadora. _– ¡¿C-Cómo puede hacerle algo así a ella…?! – Continuo el representante de la clase intentando hacerle entrar en razón al niño quien podías deducir que el controlaba aquella fuerza invisible que te mantenía sobre el aire.

_Iinchō _al ser consciente que en realidad estaba siendo ignorado por el dueño del _Alice de la Telequesis_. Sus ojos rodaron rápidamente hacía la dirección del niño más temido de toda la primaria y por lo tanto; del supuesto ''líder'' de aquel grupo, quién se veía mirándote en silencio al igual que la mayoría de la clase, disfrutando del espectáculo. – ¡_Natsume-kun_, detenlos…! ¡Se supone que no usaríamos nuestros _Alices_ para estas cosas! – Nuevamente rogó el niño de cabellos rubios oscuros dirigiéndose al de la cabellera morena, quien seguía sereno además de no haberle dirigido ni una mísera mirada.

– Pero no creo que haya razón para hacerlo. – Aquella voz había pertenecido a la de una niña de cabellos cortos esmeraldas oscuros; parecidos a los de un bosque muy profundo lleno de malezas. Los mechones rizos y rebeldes que caían a su alrededor permitían que dos pares de ojos verdes de un tono más oscuro que el de su cabello.

–…_Sh_ō_da-san. _– Susurró _Iinchō_, sorprendido ante la repentina aparición de la ''jefa'' del club de fans de dos particulares compañeros de clase, con la atención más centrada en el dueño del _Alice de Fuego_ que el de su amigo de la infancia.

– Al principio, yo me quede atrás en silencio pensando que había alguien con un _Alice_ cómo nosotros, sin embargo, no sé que le ocurre a esta chica. Todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es hablar mal de _Natsume-kun_ cómo sí no fuera la gran cosa. – Dijo la de la cabellera verde-oscuro mientras te miraba de reojo con cierta superioridad reflejándose en sus ojos de preciosas piedras color verde. _Iinchō _miró hacía tu dirección, después a _Sh_ō_da-san_; sin saber el cómo podría defenderte de aquellas acusaciones. – ¿Acaso no crees que se merece un poco de lo que está recibiendo? – Preguntó _Sh_ō_da-san _ante el inoportuno silencio de _Iinchō._

– ¡Qué esperarse de nuestra presidente del club de fans! Y si, tiene razón. Incluso sí otros la pueden perdonar ¡nosotras, que somos del fan club, no la podremos perdonar tan fácilmente! – Continúo otra niña, que estaba detrás de _Shoda-san_. Su cabello color azabache lo tenía recogido en una media coleta pequeña atada al lado derecho y dueño de un par de ojos de color azul apagados.

La mirada sobre el rabillo del ojo del niño de ojos rubíes se apartó de aquella pequeña conversación entre su club de fans y el representante de la clase. Miró hacía tu dirección una vez más. – Bájenla. – Escupió secamente aquellas palabras. Escuchándose al fondo un _''Si, Natsume-san. '' _De parte del mismo niño que era él quien te mantenía sobre el aire aún con esa presión alrededor del cuello de tu uniforme.

– ¡También creo que esa parte de la personalidad de _Natsume-kun_ es tan encantadora! – Se escuchó aquel susurro que habías escuchado provenir de la supuesta presidenta de un tal club de fans que habías escuchado distraídamente mientras mirabas a tu alrededor con notable temor. No eras una fanática de las alturas, tu pálida mirada lo comprobaba.

Aquella presión fue debilitándose, nuevamente con tus botas a escasos centímetros del suelo antes de finalmente sentir tu propio peso en contra de la gravedad, cayendo estrepitosamente de rodillas mientras tus manos por instinto las llevaste sobre tu chaleco del uniforme, donde detrás de la tela aquel collar podías sentirlo muy inquieto. _Iinchō _se acercó hacía tu lado en menos de un pestañeo. – ¡__-_-_-_-san_! ¿Estás bien? – Te dijo mientras sus manos estaban sobre tus pequeños hombros, su cercanía te tomo desprevenida mientras lo veías con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

– Oi, conejilla. – Levantaste la mirada ante ese absurdo apodo, encontrándote con aquellos dos demoníacos ojos rojos observándote fijamente; clavando sus filosas pupilas dentro de las tuyas volviéndote a paralizar en esa misma posición que estabas. Tragaste saliva. – ¿Cuál es tu _Alice_? – Áspero como nunca te había preguntado aquello, sin apartar la mirada de ti, tú ya sintiéndote no solo expuesta; sino como el fuego de sus ojos comenzaba a quemarte internamente, como si estuviese comiéndote viva desde adentro.

Conseguiste ser tú quien apartara la mirada, mientras tus ojos rodaron hacía tu alrededor. Todas aquellas miradas curiosas e incluso algunas preocupadas de esos niños seguían clavadas sobre ti sin vergüenza alguna, haciéndote sentir mucho más pequeñita que antes. Sin mencionar que _Hotaru_ permaneció mirando hacia el frente sin que le importaras un rábano, la inventora siguiendo debatiéndose mentalmente en donde te enterraría o dejaría ir volando tus cenizas.

Debías pensar de tus palabras todo calculado fríamente, sí decías una palabra de más que no estuviese en el diccionario de aquellos chicos, ya podrías irte olvidando de permanecer en paz junto con _Hotaru_ y aquellos disque ''compañeros de clases''. Al sentir el ambiente tenso, debías de dar una respuesta normal y sencilla, respondiéndole de manera pacífica como cualquier ser humano lo haría, sin recurrir a la violencia u odio entre ambos. Inhalaste y exhalaste con profundidad, una vez que la relajación dominó tu cuerpo, de tus labios habían escapado unas palabras.

– No te importa. –

De un segundo tras otro después de un chasquido de dedos, nuevamente estabas al alcance del techo por unos escasos metros.

– ¡Ya bájame! – Les gritaste mientras empezabas a recurrir al pánico ante nuevamente el vértigo que sentías, aleteando tus brazos y piernas intentando librarte en vano de aquella fuerza invisible que nuevamente se concentraba en el cuello del chaleco de tu uniforme. Habías abierto la boca sin pensarlo dos veces, por lo que ves.

– ¡No deberías de usar tu _Alice_ para hacer algo así! – Nuevamente escuchaste la misma voz de _Iinchō _nuevamente intentando razonar con aquellas personas. – ¡Podrías ser expulsado por eso…! – Aquello último finalmente atrajo la atención del niño que controlaba la fuerza misteriosa, al igual que también había atraído tu atención dejando de patalear casi instantáneamente.

– ¿Expulsarme? Me parece bien. ¡Me iría encantado de esta prisión infernal! – Esa respuesta había hecho que tus oídos se agudizaran ante la conversación entre aquel chico y el representante de la clase; quien con cada aire que respiraba para decir las palabras conseguía el coraje de acercarse paso tras paso hacía el chico que controlaba el _Alice de la Telequesis. _

– ¿Acaso no fue el propósito de reunirnos en este lugar para ser útiles y hacer felices a las personas? – La timidez se perdía paso tras paso en _Iinchō. _Pero el chico del _Alice de la Telequesis_ no se quedo callado, se giró hacia su dirección completamente, mostrándole una mirada fea con el ceño fruncido a la vez que aún seguía al tanto de mantenerte a una desolada y pequeña distancia del techo, muy alto y lejos del piso que ya podías imaginarte el semejante dolor que sufrirías sí este de dejase caer sin más.

– ¡¿Serles útiles a esos adultos?! ¡No somos objetos! Personas como tú tienen un pensamiento tan simple y pobre ¿No lo sabías?… ¡Esas personas solo nos quieren por nuestras _Alices_! – Aquello te heló la sangre.

''_¿Personas como Narumi-sensei…? ¿Acaso… es verdad eso…?'' _

– ¡Pero… yo no uso mi _Alice_ para demostrar que soy el mejor! – Contraatacó _Iinchō _acercándose más de lo que debía de haberlo estado del chico, quien tan solo miró asqueado ante aquella la manera de pensar del representante de la clase de la academia.

– ¡Ándate de acá con tu estúpido honor! – Después de aquel siseo hostil por parte del chico, empujó sin amabilidad o delicadeza a _Iinchō _lejos de él, haciendo que el susodicho tropezara con sus propios pies cayendo con estruendo hacía el suelo. Aquello te hizo contener el aliento. _Iinchō _alzó la mirada hacía el chico, quien lo veía desde arriba. – Si ves esto que está tan mal… ¿Por qué no la salvas con tu propio _Alice_? ¿O no lo usas solo por que el maestro no te dejo? –

''…_Cómo se atreve…''_ Tu mirada había cambiado drásticamente, las punzadas regresaron más agudas de aquel collar. Dejaste en el olvido tu vértigo, mirando con una mueca rabiosa quién había empujado de tal manera a _Iinchō _quién no tenía nada que ver con esta discusión, te sentías culpable por lo cómo la pasaba _Iinchō _que aún sin mostrar señal de abandonarte; se le veía en su rostro que no te iba a dejar por tu cuenta -cómo lo hizo cierta persona inventora quién veía todo el espectáculo por el rabillo de su ojo en silencio-.

– ''Pero ahora que lo menciona, me pregunto qué tipo de _Alice_ tendré...'' – Una voz se alzó, atrayendo no solo tu atención,sino en de la mayoría de la clase y aún más la de aquel pequeño grupo de chicas quienes eran lideradas por aquella niña de cabellera verde oscuro. Un niño de cabellera entre rubio-café y con ojos del mismo color pero con una tonalidad un poco más oscura, te miraba con una extraña sonrisa, una inexpresiva sonrisa. – ''Aunque _Narumi_ había dicho que tenía uno, aún así... siento que no lo tengo en realidad y que ''eso'' en realidad resultase ser otra cosa que ser un _Alice_.'' – Sus palabras te hicieron olvidarte de tu anterior coraje, remplazandolo por el asombro ante la coincidencia de palabras las cuales pensabas inconscientemente.

_''Un segundo... este chico pudo...''_

– ''Un segundo... este chico pudo...'' – Volvió a decir esas palabras sin borrar esa sonrisa suya, siguiendo observándote desde el suelo. Abriste ambos ojos a tope.

_''¡...Leer mi mente!''_

_– ''_Leer mi mente.'' – Tapaste tu boca con las dos palmas de tus manos, no habías articulado ninguna palabra pero sin embargo esa sensación seguía allí. No te lo podías creer, este chico en realidad pudo leerte la mente así sin más. Esta _Academia Alice_ ya estaba poniéndote los pelos de punta.

– ¡Ya deténganse...! – Gritó _Iinchō _antes de levantarse del suelo rápidamente para después embestir al niño quien era el quien aún te seguía manteniendo levitando sobre el aire. Al observar como el representante de la clase y el chico caían al suelo estrepitosamente, el vértigo rodeo cada nervio de tu cuerpo al ya sentir el aire ir en contra de tu rostro ante como el suelo estaba más y más cerca de ti. Una vez más la adrenalina te había golpeado; te posicionaste en medio de la caída libre de modo a que cayeras por lo menos con pocos daños, y así fue cuando tus rodillas golpearon el suelo mientras contenías un quejido de dolor entre dientes a la vez que tus manos se apoyaron debajo de ti con los codos extendidos.

No te diste a conocer que la mirada granate y el del color del océano estaban puestas sobre ti -este último mirándote con una expresión casi penosa-, ambos en silencio. A unos metros al lado tuyo estaban _Iinchō _y aquel otro niño, ambos apenas recuperándose de la anterior caída.

_– _Vaya... ¿Ni siquiera sabes cuál es tu propio _Alice_? – No alzaste la mirada ante la voz que reconociste que pertenecía a la niña de cabellos esmeraldas, mantuviste la mirada en el suelo aún en la misma posición. Esas sombras de las niñas estaban acercándose más y más, esta vez no podías evitar el miedo y la ansiedad dominandote segundo tras segundo. La inseguridad estaba rodeándote, no solo ante esa acusación que era cierta; no sabías ni cual era tu _Alice_, ni tampoco que era lo que hacías allí. Tus puoilas estaban contraídas mientras estaban estas fijas en tus manos, las cuales pudiste notar estremecerse levemente. – ¿Por qué alguien cómo tú está en nuestra academia? ¡Qué raro! Jamás escuche que algo cómo esto pasara. –

– ¿Podrá ser que ella fingió tener un _Alice_ y se metió a esta academia? Usando alguna trampa o algo así... – Querías que se callaran, _querías callarlas por ti misma_. Estabas volviéndote a sentirte insegura, todo lo que sentías ahora era nervios y el miedo mismo, los brazos te temblaban sin parar y tu respiración se había entrecortado. Tu pecho no paraba de darte punzadas, debían de callarse... _debían de hacerlo por su bien_. Sí ''eso'' que poseías se volvía a inquietar y reaccionaría nuevamente a la defensiva como en aquel parque de tu pueblo... ni querrías imaginarte cuales serían las consecuencias.

– ...Y-yo tengo un _Alice_, _N-Narumi-sensei_ me lo dijo. – Murmuraste mientras optabas en levantarte del suelo, dándole la espalda a aquellas niñas. La mirada la tenías puesta al frente, tus piernas flaqueaban bastante, el sudor frío y los escalofríos recorriendote la columna de arriba a abajo no pasaron desapercibidos ante la mirada de _Hotaru_; quien se temía lo peor ante ver ese extraño comportamiento tuyo que conocía más que nadie. La joven inventora ya estaba empezando casi a girar prácticamente la cabeza sobre su hombro hacia tu dirección sin que te dieras cuenta; atenta ante cualquier mínimo movimiento tuyo.

– Entonces danos una prueba. –

Finalmente la mirada la llevaste hacía la dirección de la niña frente a ti, te giraste completamente hacía tu dirección. Tragaste saliva intentando de ignorar aquel dolor que provenía del collar. – ...¿Quién te crees que eres para sentirte superior ante los demás por solo tener un _Alice_? – Esa pregunta escapó de tus labios, queriendo evadir darles una prueba de que sí eras dueña de un _Alice_ o no.

– ¡Es por que lo somos! – Esa arrogante respuesta te frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudieras hablar, continuó. – Los estudiantes de la _Academia Alice _fueron reconocidos por el gobierno, además de ser de su élite que es cuidado y protegido por ellos. Los humanos que no tienen _Alice _solo sirven para estar sirviéndonos a nuestros propósitos, cómo sí fueran hormigas obreras. En resumen; son complementos para nosotros que somos los elegidos. Nuestra existencia es diferente a la de los humanos ordinarios ya que son muy predecibles y algunos son sustituidos. – Tu mandíbula ya estaba por los suelos, jamás creíste que habría personas que pensasen así sobre los demás, y encima de todo, lo decía con una sonrisa sin vergüenza alguna.

– ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de decir algo así?! – Le gritaste sin moverte ni un centímetro de tu posición. Esta chica creía que con tan solo tener un _Alice_ ya era parte de alguna ''realeza'' incluso ya se refería a las personas como _''humanos inútiles e insignificantes'', _alguien con esa clase de impresiones tan solo eran imposibles de creer.

– ¡Tú eres la qué está molestando acá! – Te gritó de vuelta la misma niña, frunciendote el ceño, regresandote la mirada fea. – _Imai-san_ debió de haber sido molestada además de haber pasado por cosas difíciles en su anterior escuela con los humanos comunes, ya que ella fue aceptada al ser reconocido el nivel de su Alice. – Tu sangre se congeló ante aquel comentario, estuviste apunto de volver a abrir la boca; pero aquello tan solo te había enmudecido.

_''No, ella no... Hotaru no pensaría así... ¿no es así?'' _Mordiste tu lengua, no podías negarlo. No sabías cual era la manera de pensar de tu amiga inventora, de hecho; en realidad ignorabas el hecho sobre que podría pensar sobre ti, tan solo te importaba que ambas estuvieran juntas tanto en las buenas y en las malas. Pero... ¿Acaso ella en verdad se estaba hartando contigo? No podías saberlo, sin mencionar que _Hotaru_ ni siquiera se comporta abiertamente contigo, sí la estarías molestando ya te lo hubiera dejado en claro sin rodeos pero, ¿cómo sabrías que en realidad ella lo estuviese ocultando por pura cortesía? ¡Ya no podías entender nada!

– Como no puedes mostrarnos ninguna prueba, es obvio que te aceptaron sin tener un _Alice_... así que no pierdas el tiempo y lárgate de nuestra academia, sinvergüenza. –

– No. – El sonido de tu voz sorprendió a la jefa del fan-club y a algunas de sus seguidoras, estas te miraron incrédulas ante esas dos simples letras que habían salido de tus labios. Levantaste la mirada, ahora si temblabas ya no era por la timidez o nervios, ya era por el enojo mismo pero aún sintiéndote de tal manera habías pronunciado aquella simple respuesta con calma y sobre todo: paciencia. En el brillo de tus pupilas brillaba la determinación, tus ojos se veían reflejados en las irises verdes de aquella niña quien te miraba estupefacta e inmóvil. – Tengo un _Alice_, capaz no sea uno como el de ustedes... pero sé en que tengo uno. _Narumi-sensei_ me lo dijo y confío plenamente en él. –

Finalmente la niña reaccionó, volviéndote a arrugar la frente. – ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura sin siquiera tener una mísera prueba?!–

Ignoraste esa pregunta suya, sin apartar la mirada sobre la de ella. – Pero... no creo que solo por tener un _Alice_ ya están por encima de los demás ya que ni siquiera creo que alguien con esa clase de ideas esté por encima de alguien. – La clase entera tenía toda su atención en tus palabras, incluso los culpables de esta discusión te miraban atentos como si quisiesen agujerarte la cabeza con sus ojos. No pensaste dos veces en lo que decías, pero esa niña que sabrían sobre ti, ella no nació con una habilidad como la tuya, ella no era ignorada u odiada por las personas del exterior, ella tenía compañeras que la apoyan, ella no era dueña de algo tan indeseable. ¡Simplemente ella cómo podría comprender lo que era realmente preocuparse de que algo no le sucediera a las personas por una peligrosa ''cosa'' que convertía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance en piedra! – **¡...Mentes podridas como la tuya dan lástima!** ¡Sólo por qué tienes un _Alice_ no significa que debas de dejar de trabajar duro, cambia esas estúpidas ideas que tienes! ¡Además, en el modo en que piensas de las personas normales; sí ellos hacen todo el trabajo el inútil termina siendo nadie más que tú!–

Los murmullos estallaron por toda la clase, ya estabas satisfecha en dejarle en claro tu inconformidad. Respirabas de manera entre cortada queriendo recuperar todo el aliento perdido, pero por lo menos habías callado a esas niñas como pensabas que se debía de hacer.

– ¡...Maldita!, ¡¿Acaso no sabes cuándo callarte?! – Un repentino empujón te sorprendió, golpeándote la espalda contra el suelo mientras arriba tuyo te inmovilizaba el mismo niño que te había usado un_ Alice_ el cual dedujiste que era el de la _Telequesis_. Una de sus manos sujetándose del cuello de tu uniforme para mantenerte contra el suelo, mientras te miraba con suma molestia dibujada en su rostro hizo que tan solo le regresaras con la misma fiereza la mirada. En sus sueños te retractarías de lo que habías dicho, tampoco le rogarías que te dejase ir. Con su otra mano; cerrándola en un puño, llevó el brazo para atrás. Lo mirabas mostrandole los dientes, aunque te diese un golpe en todo lo que se le llamaba cara no apartarías la mirada.

– _¡_-_-_-_-chan! – _El chillido de _Iinchō _fue lo que se había escuchado antes de un seco ruido el cual no te había dolido a ti.

– ¡Caballo...! – Escuchaste gritar al niño que anteriormente estuvo encima de ti, ahora ya con su espalda contra la pared sin mencionar de una marca rojiza en su mejilla derecha en forma de pezuña del mismo animal.

– No debería de meterme en asunto ajenos, pero solo hacer esas tonterías por que los demás no harían nada; no cabe duda que es estúpido. – Esa voz monótona te hizo abrir los ojos más de lo normal, giraste la cabeza sobre tu hombro encontrándote al lado a alguien quien no esperabas, con el invento del guante de pezuña en una de sus manos. El perfil de su rostro mostraba la seriedad personificada, sus ojos cristales de violeta estaban fijos en aquel niño que apenas se estaba recuperando del semejante golpe. _Hotaru_ no estaba para _nada_ contenta.

– ¡T-Tú... maldita...! – Gritó el mismo niño, reincorporándose rápidamente para después comenzar a correr hacía la dirección de la joven inventora, quien sin habértelo esperado ella ya había vuelto a llevar un brazo hacía a atrás; pero esta vez con el guante de su otra mano. – ¡Venado...! – El dolor incluso lo sentiste tú. Nuevamente el mismo chico ya estaba una vez más con la espalda contra la pared, esta vez con la marca de la pezuña del animal susodicho en su mejilla izquierda.

– ..._Ho-Hotaru. _– Mientras te parabas del suelo, observaste incluso con temor cómo Hotaru comenzaba a caminar; ignorando no solo al chico sino también al fan-club las cuales la veían sin poder creérselo que alguien como tu mejor amiga te hubiese defendido de aquella forma, sabían de antemano que las únicas personas de toda primaria con las cuales es mejor no interponerse en sus caminos era_Imai Hotaru _y _Hyūga Natsume,_ por lo cual no se atrevieron a decirle nada más a tu mejor amiga.

_–_ Antes de que empieces a molestar, me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar, sola y sin interrupciones. – Secamente te había dicho esas palabras, antes de dirigirse hacía la puerta de la clase, abriéndola para salir a los pasillos, la seguiste detrás tal cual patito y siguiéndote detrás estaba_Iinchō, _no fuiste consciente que también un par de miradas te siguieron; una color de color azul y la otra roja. Sin que fueras consciente de esto último, _Iinchō _y tu miraron como la reina de la frialdad se alejaba en medio del pasillo, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Perfecto, ahora sí la habías hecho enojar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de que _Iinchō _te comprase un helado para subirte el ánimo, ambos se adentraron dentro del edificio donde supuestamente era el laboratorio de tu más preciada amiga, al estar curioseando cada rincón también escuchabas de parte de _Iinchō _que en la academia no se usaba el dinero normal, sino unas monedas llamadas _rabbitos_ que equivalían a 100 yenes, al ser nueva no tenías nada parecido a aquello por lo cual _Iinchō _no le importó pagarte el helado. Al estar ya dentro del edificio; _Iinchō _te platicaba que el objetivo de tu mejor amiga era el premio del estudiante de honor, que se ganaba a cambio de unas buenas notas; el premio era un vale de comida de un mes para ir a comer a _Central Town -_no tenías ni idea donde era eso pero igual asentiste- y también el privilegio especial para salir de la academia por una semana. Esto último te había picado la curiosidad pero decidiste guardarte esa pregunta para ti misma.

__–_ Imai-san _decía desde hace mucho tiempo que quería ganar el premio para volver a un pueblo que está en las afueras de_Tokio_; para ver a sus padres y a alguien en especial, creo que esa persona en especial se refería a ti, ¿no?. _–_

Te quedaste en silencio sin hablar de ello, ahora te sentías muy mal por haber pensado que _Hotaru_ en realidad pensaba muy diferente de ti. Ahora tenías esa idea que alguien como tú no se merecía una amiga como ella. Ya tenías suficiente por este primer día en la academia.

Sin habértelo esperado, _Iinchō _y tú ya se encontraban frente a una puerta; arriba de esta había un letrero que decía:''_Laboratorio de Investigación Tecnológico: Hotaru Imai._'' Tu nuevo amigo y tu no dudaron en entrar, al abrir la puerta; te sorprendiste al ver diversos inventos que pertenecían a tu mejor amiga, algunos en pleno movimiento y otros ya polvorientos por lo inmóviles que se veían. La creatividad de la joven inventora no tenía fronteras, aquello lo podías admitir al ver muchos planos con dibujos que eran un poco difíciles de entender para ti, pero sabías que le ayudaban a tu amiga a crear muchos más inventos.

– Vaya... Hotaru parece que sabe como usar su tiempo. – Comentaste en un susurro mientras tus redondos ojos, chispeando de la curiosidad, se posaban sobre las texturas metálicas de numerosos robots humanoides y otros de pequeños animales. Caminaste de espaldas, deleitándote de cualquier rincón que claro, ya era ocupado por algún que otro objeto hecho por las manos de tu mejor amiga. Sin habértelo esperado, habías chocado con lo que imaginabas, otro robot más de los cientos que residían por todo el edificio, giraste la cabeza sobre tu hombro mientras retrocedías un par de pasos.

– Bienvenida. Usted no está en mi lisa de amigos; es por eso que deberá pagar _10 rabbitos_, sí es que no quiere que usé medidas drásticas para pedirle que abandone el edificio. – La sorpresa recurrió tu rostro mientras soltabas un gritito apagado, los ojos ahora chispeaban como mismísimas estrellas. Aquel robot resultaba ser un retracto exacto de tu amiga, cuando decías exacto, lo decías en serio; es decir, incluso de alguna manera sentías que este robot era el alma gemela de tu mejor amiga. Jamás dejaría de sorprenderte _Hotaru_, hasta que fuiste consciente de lo que te había dicho este ser metálico mientras el susodicho te extendía su mano robotica; bajándote de tirón de tu mundo de arco-irises y mariposas. Aún no tenías ni un mísero_rabbito_.

– Tranquila, _-_-_-_-chan. Lo pagaré por ti. – Una penosa sonrisa recorrieron tus labios, jamás olvidarías la amabilidad de _Iinchō. _Pero prometías que tan pronto cómo ganases tus propios _rabbitos_, ya le pagarías a _Iinchō _cómo se debía. Estarías en deuda con él. el niño de cabellera rubia de tonos apagados colocó una moneda que valía los _10 rabbitos_, el robot tan pronto cómo obtuvo lo que pedía; literalmente se lo hecho a la boca.

_''Hotaru aún tiene ese lado avaro...'' _Pensaste en silencio.

_– _Ahora que lo veo_, Hotaru _no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi. – Dijiste mientras continuabas recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, te llamó la atención un contener con forma de un pelícano. La curiosidad nuevamente te picó y abriste aquel gran pico para mirar en el interior del contenedor, inconscientemente habías metido más la cabeza para tener una vista más abierta de su interior. Pero no esperaste que el pico repentinamente se cerrase, levantandote del suelo mientras sentías la presión en tu espalda y tórax. – ¡_Iinchō, _Iinchō...__! – Chillaste con la mitad de tu cuerpo ya dentro del contenedor.

– ¡__-_-_-_-chan_! – Sentiste sus brazos rodearte la cintura mientras tiraba de ella al lado contrario, hasta que finalmente aquel pelícano abrió su pico de golpe; por consecuencia habías salido volado siendo arrastrada por _Iinchō. _Después de que ambos aterrizasen en el suelo, miraste a aquel contenedor con la molestia remarcada en tus ojos; sin ser consciente de la incomoda posición que estabas muy cerca del representante de la clase; quien ya podías incluso ver el humo de lo ardiente que estaban sus mejillas. El tímido niño se separó casi al instante, acomodándose los lentes con rapidez mientras apartaba levemente la mirada. – Es un robot pelícano el cual recicla la basura que se hace acá... – Dijo en un tono bajo; ya adivinando cual era tu pregunta acerca de ese invento.

– ¿Así que me veo como una basura? – Le preguntaste a ese invento arrastrando las palabras ásperamente, dicho invento incluso te miró de reojo.

– La manera de pensar de _Imai-san _es única, a muchas empresas le gustarían mucho de algunos de sus inventos. Las empresas exteriores incluso buscan de algunos de sus inventos pero la _Academia Alice_ se empeña en ocultar seriamente este tipo de negociaciones. – Explicó concretamente el tímido niño, mientras veía con ojos soñadores los inventos de tu amiga. Ante lo que había dicho _Iinchō, _esta vez no ocultaste la duda que te veías pensando en ello durante unos minutos.

– ¿Es por eso que las personas de la _Academia Alice_ no pueden salir y ver a las demás personas cuando quieran? – Le preguntaste ladeando un poco la cabeza. Observaste la expresión del niño apagarse por un momento, incluso casi viéndose dudoso en que decirte al respecto, ¿acaso tu pregunta lo había incomodado?

– Sí, pero los estudiantes de aquí están a medio camino para controlar sus _Alices_ de forma correcta y sin riesgos, ya que muchos aún no tienen el control adecuado. Por esa razón, se hace esto para que no consideren peligrosa a la gente que tienen _Alices_. – Dijo _Iinchō _volviendo a deslizar una sonrisa amable sobre sus labios. Pensaste un poco más sobre sus palabras, apartaste la mirada un poco apenada.

_– _Debe de ser duro el no poder ver a tu familia o amigos... – Susurraste muy bajo, sintiendo un poco de lástima por el representante de la clase. Tú no tenías esa clase de preocupaciones, ya que solo tenías a tu abuelo y a _Hotaru_, pero eras muy feliz con ellos, sin embargo quizá _Hotaru _ya era una experta en ello.

– Hay estudiantes que se oponían a estas reglas... y por lo que parece hubo una gran disputa con la academia misma hace mucho tiempo. –

– ¿Y cómo está ahora? – Le preguntaste aún en un tono bajo, mirándolo directamente. Sus palabras nuevamente te hicieron pensar en esos segundos, pensaste en lo que _Narumi_ te había dicho sobre personas que estaban en contra de la academia e incluso ya conocías a una que te había dejado en claro esto.

– Bueno, por afuera parece tranquila... pero se escucharon rumores de que esas personas que generaban conflictos todavía siguen luchando contra la academia misma. – Instintivamente el rostro de cierto moreno de ojos rojos entró en tu mente.

Escuchaste la puerta abriéndose, _Iinchō _y tú giraron sus cabezas hacía la dirección de la puerta. La sensación y el revoloteo en tu estomago comenzó a hacer efecto al ver aquel rostro tan familiar e indiferente, pero tan solo su presencia hacía que tu corazón quisiese danzar a más no poder. – ¡_Hotaru_...! – Nuevamente tu mejor amiga te imaginaba mentalmente con esos detalles de mascotas; cómo la cola de perro agitándose de lado a lado y tus orejas levantadas hacía su dirección, sin mencionar la sonrisa sobre tu rostro y lo brillosos que tus ojos se habían vuelto._  
><em>

Su mirada bastó para congelar todos los músculos y nervios de tu cuerpo, sin decirte ninguna palabra; ya entendías que ese lenguaje tan peculiar de tu mejor amiga el cual significaba: ''Acércate y no volverás a ver la luz del día.'' – ...Y-Yo... ¡Lo siento por haber venido así sin más! – Habías recordado el asunto donde te veías envuelta o mejor dicho la causa principal de la razón de aquel animo por parte de tu amiga, quien te seguía observando fríamente a diferencia tuya que incluso le rogabas con la mirada el perdonarte por haber hecho algo tan espontaneo.

– No soy yo con quien debes de disculparte, sino a mis padres. Aunque, no calculé bien que podrías venir por tu cuenta. Solo por esta vez, haré de la vista gorda y fingiré que nada pasó, ya que pasaste por muchos problemas solo por verme. –

El ambiente alrededor de ambas había cambiado dramáticamente, de aquel congelado y gélida tensión a una abrumadora calidez. Ya podías incluso sentir las lagrimitas amenazando en escaparse de tus ojos, la emoción y la felicidad era bastante, más de lo suficiente. Por era razón tanto adorabas a _Hotaru_, ya que era de las únicas personas que podían hacerte sentir de aquella manera tan especial. Con tus brazos extendidos hacía su dirección, dispuesta a rodearlas para darle un abrazo de oso -acción de la cual no pensabas cuales serias las catastróficas consecuencias- coreaste el nombre de tu amiga con los brillos chispeandote alrededor de ti. – ¡_Hota– _

_– _Sin embargo, los vales de comida son otra cosa distinta y por lo tanto te lo tomaré como un préstamo hasta el día que me lo pagues.–

El ambiente fue pisoteado cruelmente por tu mejor amiga.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de salir del laboratorio de tu mejor amiga junto con _Iinchō, _el susodicho empezó a hablar sobre el tema acerca de festivales culturales, algo que era muy nuevo para ti. Los tres caminaban de vuelta hacía el salón de clases, mientras tú estabas muy atenta ante lo que decía _Iinchō _acerca de los dichosos festivales culturales, a un lado tuyo estaba _Hotaru_ en silencio; observándote por el rabillo de su ojo; la inventora estaba sorprendida por esa actitud tuya; la cual parecía ser una abierta e incluso traviesa, muy diferente cómo en el primer día que ambas habían cruzado miradas por primera vez. Al igual que Imai estaba al tanto sobre tu habilidad; aunque se escuchase como algo imposible, _Hotaru_ estaba preocupada, bastante, diría ella; ya que durante casi toda la mañana tuvo el ojo puesto sobre ti cada minuto para que no fueras a cometer algún error relacionado con ''eso''.

– Sería mi primera vez en estar en un festival cultural... Al parecer falta tiempo para que hagan los preparativos, ¿no? – Le preguntaste al amable representante de la clase; mientras entraban de nuevo a aquella ''zona de guerra'' -cómo le habías apodado de ahora en adelante-. Al entrar te encontraste con aquellas anteriores personas que te dieron una ''oh-que agradable'' bienvenida. De hecho, rodeaban el escritorio de _Natsume_ y _Ruka_ e inclusive el club de fans estaba a un lado de ellos.

Caminaste en silencio; no querías acercarte a esas personas por lo que estuviste dispuesta en ir a dar un paso; pensando que lo mejor sería seguir a_Iinchō, _después de todo; aún tenías tus dudas sobre la academia. No diste siquiera un paso cuando esa voz te inmovilizaron ambos pies.

– Oi, conejilla. – Ese apodo te daba un calambre directo hacía el estomago, giraste el rostro hacía su dirección; regalandoles una mirada amargada, aún resentida por lo ocurrido. En cuando ambas irises chocaron, volviste a sentirte más diminuta que antes, no lo entendías... pero esa mirada rojiza como el infierno mismo te causaba bastantes escalofríos, sencillamente sentías cómo sí pudiese quemarte los ojos -cosa que dudabas que él no querría retrocediste, permaneciste con la frente en alto no obstante esos temblores te delataban. – Me dijeron que sí no te llevabas bien con todos los de esta clase en una semana, no serías transferida oficialmente acá.– Veías una estela blanca irse directo al cielo, aquello fue tu alma.

_''¡¿Cómo lo sabe...?!'' _Chillaste mentalmente, tan solo al cruzar miradas con una niña dueña ciertos ojos esmeraldas; ya sabías dónde enterrarías su cuerpo. Pero aquello no te importó especialmente, sino más bien el cómo _Narumi_ -quien sí no te equivocabas, él y _Misaki-sensei_ sabía sobre tu examen de transferencia- fue el que les comentó a esas niñas sobre tu examen para ser admitida oficialmente a la _Academia Alice_. No había razón para ocultarlo, por lo que no podrias culpar a _Narumi_ por compartir esa información con aquel grupo de alumnas pero por la situación en la que te encontrabas actualmente; incluso ya podrías decir que tenías ''enemigos'' por así decirlo.

– En fin, al ritmo en el que vamos, lo más probable es que será imposible. –

La risa de la presidenta del club de fans de estos niños amargaron tus oídos como nunca antes.

– Pero eso no quiere decir que no te dé una oportunidad. Sin embargo, todo esto cambiara si realmente tienes un _Alice. – T_us ojos volvieron a brillar, el alivio recorrió el interior de tu pecho. Quizá aún había esperanza de que pudieras cambiar esos lazos que tenías con esas personas, incluso tal vez ya podrían ser amigos como lo esperabas de ellos. – ¿Ves los bosques que están por allá, al norte? – Preguntó mientras daba un leve movimiento con su cabeza hacía la dirección de la ventana al lado de él; tú al ver la ventana, cruzaste pastizales hasta toparte con la imagen de varios altos y robustos árboles; se veía solitario sin mencionar sobre aquellas paredes de alambres de púas. – Sí logras traspasar ese bosque, aceptaré que tienes un _Alice_. –

La idea te sonó tentadora aunque no te lo esperaste de ti. No te importaban las zonas solitarias; ya te habías acostumbrado mucho a ellas, además, tampoco es cómo sí un bosque pudiera dar más miedo que un cementerio que siempre visitabas día tras días, siendo de noche o de día. Pero tampoco podías irte de confiada, esos ligares siempre te daban mala espina después de todo.

– ¡Es una locura...! – Escuchaste a _Iinchō _decirlo con palabras aterrorizadas. Tu rostro se concentró en de él. ¿Tan malo era ese bosque? No lo conocías del todo, pero los bosques tan solo eran árboles y pinos en los alrededores y nada más o bueno, eso esperabas por lo menos. – ...E-Ese bosque es muy peligroso, incluso hay muchos carteles de ''no entrar''. –_  
><em>

– Yo no dije que fuera imposible. Sí no quieres hacerlo, puedes irte tranquila de nuestra academia. – Esos aires de superioridad de aquel niño tan solo herían aún más tu orgullo. Estaba desafiándote, de eso no había duda. Pero si querías estar con tu mejor amiga, tendrías que entrar a ese bosque, así ya podrían dejarte en paz acerca de tu _''Alice''_-algo de lo cual aún no sabías que era exactamente-. Una vez más, sus ojos rojos clavándose en los tuyos te hicieron por poco retroceder un paso, pero aún hacías el esfuerzo de darle una impresión en la cual eras alguien firme y decidida -el flaqueo en tus piernas mostraban todo lo contrario-. – ¿Lo harás o no? – Te preguntó sin rodeos, yendo directo al grano.

Con lo poco de orgullo que aún quedaba convida en tu interior, dijiste las siguientes palabras sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

– Lo haré. –

El arrepentimiento te apoderó en cuestión de mili segundos.

No podías estar segura pero creo que parecías haber escuchado una clase de bufido burlón por parte del moreno. – Ya que prácticamente hace poco que estás acá y tampoco conoces la zona, dejaré que te lleves una persona para que te ayude. – Por instinto, giraste tu cabeza hacía la dirección de la inventora quien ya se encontraba a metros lejos de ti, con un letrero que decía:'''Esfuérzate''. Ya sentías las dos cascadas de lágrimas sobre ambas mejillas.

_''...Igual ni quería que ella me acompañara...'' _Por lo visto, nuevamente todo dependería de ti,

– Bueno,puedes empezar. –

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El sonido de los pequeños pájaros cantando te relajaban los oídos. Tus pisadas, las cuales eran los de las ramas y hojas secas crujiendo tampoco te molestaba. El ambiente acá era cálido y un poco fresco, disfrutabas mucho de este tipo de ambientes ya que te hacían sentir una sensación similar a la ''libertad'', incluso te relajaba los nervios aquel abrumador aroma a pastizales verdes o la tierra misma a más no poder. Estabas adentrando al bosque del norte, mirabas alrededor de ti con un par de chispeantes ojos soñadores. Cómo disfrutabas estas imágenes que la madre naturaleza daba. Por fin tenías un poco de tiempo para descansar y relajarte.

Ya tenías un momento especial y único para ti, para pensar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. El collar ya no era como antes lo conocías, ahora estaba fallando con más frecuencia, las punzadas en tu pecho se hacían más agudas que antes y el cansancio no era de mencionarse. ¿Estarías enferma? no lo sabías, pero esperabas que no lo estuvieses. Tu abuelo seguramente ya estaría maldiciendo y preguntándose en dónde estarías, pero con tan solo saber que él estaría mucho más seguro sin ti no tenías el por qué preocuparte por ello.

Las sombras de aquellos altos árboles cubrían aquel suelo verde. Relajando la mirada sin habértelo esperado, viejos recuerdos llenaron tu mente. La imagen frente a ti parpadeaba, los pastizales verdes tiñéndose en blanco, los anteriores gruesos árboles llenos de hojas esmeraldas convirtiéndose en árboles vacíos y secos con aquellas nubes blancas sobre sus ramas por doquier. ¿De dónde te sonaba esto? Era bastante familiar para ti.

Hasta que recordaste... _ese día_.

_._

_._

_La nieve lo cubría todo. Todo parecía un imperio hecho de hielo. El respirar del gélido viento hacían que tus cabellos danzaran levemente. El parque donde tu siempre ibas para tener seguir esperando a tu mejor amiga de la cual aún no perderías la esperanza a que volviera a estar allí. Esta vez, tu abuelo no estaba en casa, había ido al pueblo a comprar cosas para celebrar algo a lo que llamaban ''Navidad'' no tenías una idea exacta de qué era, pero sabías que era un día muy especial para todos en el pueblo. Las calles eran iluminadas por aquellas luces de diversos colores, veías tiendas con esos varias hileras de pinos al frente; parecían venderlos cosa que realmente lo hacían; al ver al bullicio de personas haciendo fila por aquellos extraños pinos blancos y verdes._

_Aquello en realidad no te importaba, era un misterio para ti esos extraños pinos. No le habías dado mucha importancia al asunto; seguiste caminando por la solitaria banqueta de concreto donde te llevaría al lugar donde siempre era un gusto para ti ir. El cielo gris arriba de ti ya dejaba caer aquellos copos de cristal, pronto se acumularía más nieve de lo que te hubieras esperado, por lo que debías de regresar a casa antes de lo día era de suerte, ya que habías conseguido tres orquídeas de fragante aroma; las cuales se las darías de regalo a alguien especial._

_Abrazándote__ a ti misma mientras castañeabas tus dientes; empujaste con la punta de tu bota la misma reja oxidada de todos los días. Entraste en silencio, escuchándose el único sonido del cómo tus dientes chocaban entre sí. El cementerio te parecía el único lugar sin esas colorantes luces, casi la zona más apagada del pueblo, muy apenas los postes de luz podían parpadear sus focos. Nubes blancas salían de tu boca, mientras continuaste caminando con pasos lentos. Una vez más, aquella hermosa mujer te veía perdidamente, inmóvil mientras sus alas grises la abrazaban con calidez. Te detuviste un momento frente aquella estatua, no sabías el por qué siempre hacías eso pero lo que tenías por segura era aquella misma pregunta de todos los días: ¿Tu madre realmente luciría más bella que aquella escultura? _

_Rodeaste la estatua, continuando tu camino mientras veías las hileras bien formadas de aquellas tumbas antiguas. Aquellos algodones de color blanco teñían todo, el gris y blanco hacían una perfecta armonía. El frío seguía respirando con delicadeza. El cielo permanecía gris al igual que estos últimos días del mes. Todo era muy calmado._

_No obstante, te diste cuenta que no eras la única presencia con vida en aquel cementerio. Una persona, vestida de abrigo tan negro que parecía una sombra, estaba de espaldas sentada en un banco; parecía ver sin fijación alguna el vacío del aire. Su cabello al igual de negro que el mismo carbón parecía revuelto, casi espinoso. Los copos seguía cayendo del aire, esta vez el silencio te pareció tormentoso. Quisiste retroceder, no querías perturbar aquel momento personal por el cual parecía aquel hombre reflexionar en silencio, pero al momento de poner un pie detrás del otro, no te habías dado cuenta que ya no estabas en la piedra del suelo, sino en la tierra teñida en blanco. El crujido de las ramas partirse gracias a tu bota, había hecho que aquel hombre levantase la cabeza levemente.  
><em>

_Conteniste el pareció moverse tan lento en cuando aquel hombre había girado su cabeza sobre su hombro. Filosos ojos del color del humo se habían clavado sobre tus pupilas, aquel hombre delgado tenía espesas hogueras. La frialdad surcaba en su muy pálido rostro, sus labios; igualmente negros, se veía con la comisura en una línea levemente curvada hacía abajo. Al darte el perfil de su rostro, te diste cuenta que tenía muchos pendientes brillosos en su oreja._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse ante esa mirada quemada sobre la tuya. Sus irises se veían borrosos, pero sus pupilas estaban fijas como lanzas puntiagudas. No te atrevías a moverte ni un centímetro, tus músculos se habían paralizado. El frío que sentías ahora era tan diferente del ambiente, esto era mucho más congelado que los vientos frescos, cómo sí detrás de aquellos ojos se había desatado el infierno invernal. La luz de los postes seguían parpadeando sin tener un punto final. Después de un par de intensos segundos, sentiste un enorme nudo en tu estomago al verlo empezar a fruncir su ceño, ahora sus ojos viéndose mucho más amenazantes que antes._

_– ¿Quién eres? – Su voz fue como darte choques eléctricos a toda tu columna vertebral. Miraste lo blanco que estaba entre tus botas, mientras rodabas los ojos rápidamente a cualquier sitio aún sin poder ser capaz de moverte con esos ojos puestos encima._

_– Y-yo... – Le respondiste esa pregunta balbuceando incoherencias sin hacerlo esperar, casi con la lengua temblando por el descontrol del miedo que sentías viajar a cada nervio de tu cuerpo. También sentiste ver de reojo las orquídeas que sostenías en tus manos casi con fuerza ante los nervios. Pensaste que el cementerio era el último lugar a donde esas personas del pueblo irían en un día como estos, por lo que tenías en mente en visitar a Itsuke. Tus músculos pararon de tensarse -y no exactamente por el frío- al ver como aquella persona finalmente apartó la mirada sobre ti, volviendo a mirar hacía el frente como lo había hecho hace unos segundos atrás._

_– ¿Qué hace una mocosa en un lugar cómo este? – Lo escuchaste murmurarse así mismo; casi bufando por que no le habías respondido su pregunta cómo se hubiera debido. Te quedaste quieta, olvidándote por completo de lo que tenías planeado por hacer. Los nervios volvieron a reaccionar al ver como aquel hombre se levantaba del banco, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. – Será mejor que te largues de acá, niña. En noches cómo esta; hay muchos ''lobos'' buscando indefensas ovejas como tú. – Sin dejar de ver al frente, había dicho aquella con una voz seca, __áspera. _

_– ...N-No puedo abandonar este lugar. – _

_Tu respuesta había hecho que agudizara sus oídos. Nuevamente giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, volviéndote a taladrar con esa mirada suya. Tragaste saliva al encontrarte con esas dos piedras de carbón.  
><em>

_– ¿Ah, sí? – Lo escuchaste susurrar eso, casi con burla. Pero te miraba con indiferencia a pesar de todo. – Entonces no será mi problema sí es que sucede algo, mocosa. Aún tengo trabajo por hacer. – Esta vez se giró hacía tu dirección, al verlo; podías decir que vestía todo de negro; era tan alto, delgado y muy pálido. Tenía zapatos de tacón alto, estos resonando mientras se dirigían hacía a tu dirección. Esta vez, el cómo tus brazos y piernas se estremecían te delataban lo mismo que uno sentía al ver a ese hombre; este no esperándose otra reacción más que solo el miedo de los niños al verlo con semejante apariencia. Cerraste los ojos con fuerza, tensando tus músculos con fuerza mientras las pisadas se hacían más y más cercanas, apretando con más fuerza aún el pequeño ramo de orquídeas en tus manos. No obstante, tan pronto como habías escuchado las pisadas también las habías escuchado alejándose tacón tras tacón. Abriste los ojos, descubriendo que aquel misterioso hombre ya estaba detrás de ti, sin parar de caminar con esa lentitud suya.  
><em>

_El sonido de tu respiración fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar después de aquel encuentro con ese hombre misterioso. Tenías miedo, no lo dudabas, pero después de unos segundos al verlo irse te sentiste muy mal, ya que pensaste que habías molestado a esa persona por lo que tuvo que irse ante tu presencia presente. Ya no podías hacer nada al respecto, esa persona lo más seguro es que ya habría dejado el cementerio atrás, por lo que optaste en continuar con lo que tenías planeado al tener las orquídeas en tus manos._

_''Eso no me lo esperé...'' Pensabas durante tu transcurso al dirigirte a la zona más desolada del cementerio, las mismas hileras de tumbas formadas seguían allí, intactas con la única diferencia que ahora tenían la nieve encima de su textura hecha en piedra._

_Inconscientemente una sonrisa se había formado en tus labios; dejando de lado aquel particular intercambio de palabras con aquella persona, por fin le traerías las flores que tanto le habías pedido a tu abuelo, pronto le regresarías el favor como ayudandole en los quehaceres de la casa pero eso era lo de menos, lo único que tenías en mente era en dejarle este regalo a Itsuki._

_Pero un sonido, un único sonido había hecho que tus botas dejaran de pisar la nieve._

_– ...Mi n-niño...– _

_Eran sollozos._

_Por alguna razón, provenía de la misma zona a donde ibas. Comenzaste nuevamente a avanzar, pero esta vez más lento que antes. Te dirigiste a esos mismos arbustos, separaste con suma delicadeza las ramas por obvias razones respecto a tu habilidad, al separar las últimas ramas, te encontraste con algo que había hecho tu respiración detenerse._

_Era una mujer, su cabello café caía en forma de cascada sobre aquella escultura de piedra en forma de una cruz. Sus brazos estaban aferrándose así misma, cómo sí estuviese abrazándose con fuerza cómo sí su vida dependiese de ello, estaba recargada en aquella tumba, encogida como si sufrieses del mismo frío. Sus sollozos eran débiles, cómo sí hubiera llorado desde hace ya algún tiempo. No sabías el por qué habías caminado fuera de los arbustos, acercandote con pasos lentos y tranquilos a una distancia de un par de metros sobre aquella mujer, quien al escuchar tus pisadas, levantó la cabeza de golpe topándose con tus ojos._

_Tan solo te bastó ver sus ojos para ver de quién se trataba. _

_– ...T-Tú... – En sus brazos, estaba el marco de aquel niño que le sonreía a la cámara. Las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos verdes cómo los de aquel niño, cambiaron de expresión drásticamente. – ¿...Qué diablos haces tú aquí? – Arrastrando las palabras; su voz llenándose abrumadoramente de coraje te habían exaltado. Apretaste el agarre de las orquídeas en tu mano, sin atreverte a apartarle la mirada sobre esa mujer, quien era la madre de ese niño que dormiría pacíficamente sin que algún día sea capaz de volver a despertar de ese sueño eterno. Esa mujer al ver esas delicadas flores sobre tus manos, pudiste incluso sentir como la sangre le ardía por dentro. – ¡Lárgate de aquí! –  
><em>

_Tan pronto como te había gritado aquello, se levantó de la nieve apoyándose sobre la tumba de su propio hijo. La mujer que parecía ya ser de la tercera edad, te miró con la furia ardiendo de sus ojos verdes, estos brillando mientras eran nublados por sus propias lágrimas. – ...Después de haberle hecho eso a mi hijo... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a verlo?! ¡Nadie me creyó cuando dije que tú lo habías asesinado...! – Te gritó con fuerza aún apoyándose sobre esa tumba, la saliva disparada de su boca había caído sobre la nieve mientras tú aún seguías allí, escuchándolo todo sin decir ninguna palabra ante cómo la voz de aquella mujer se rompía palabra tras palabra. _

_– ¡...Tú me has quitado a la única persona que tanto amaba! ¡D-Devuélveme a mi hijo... **DEVUÉLVEMELO**! – Aquel último grito se pudo haber escuchado resonando en eco por todo el cementerio. El silencio más la respiración acelerada de aquella mujer seguían en pie._

_– ...No puedo hacer eso. – _

_Tu expresión era serena, relajada a pesar que tus ojos se veían nublados. La mujer simplemente se había quedado estática; mirándote con los labios entreabiertos. Seguías en la misma posición, a la misma distancia, mirando con una terrible tristeza en los ojos a esa mujer. _

_Tu sencillas palabras habían hecho que la cabeza de aquella mujer de avanzada edad bajase hacía la nieve, decías la triste verdad, aún con una mirada estupefacta sobre su rostro. Las gotas de lágrimas seguían cayendo a la nieve. Los postes de luz ya estaban perdiendo su luz._

_''No puedo dártelo de vuelta, perdóname...''_

_– ...Devuélvemelo...– Observaste las manos de esa madre desolada temblar cómo nunca, tan frágil y delicada. Su mirada, con las lágrimas una vez más resbalándose de sus mejillas se alzó contra la tuya. No sentías ese sentimiento de culpa o de remordimiento, tan solo estabas en un estado de shock, no podías reaccionar pero ya sentías que ante en cualquier segundo podrías colapsar ante el mínimo roce. – ...¡P-por favor, quiero a I-Itsuki devuelta! Qui...Quiero ver a mi bebé una vez más... por favor, regresame a mi hijo...– Viste a esa mujer estremecerse. mientras se abrazaba con fuerza así misma, ya podías verla encajarse sus propias uñas. El marco de la fotografía de aquel niño estaba a un lado de ella, llenándose de nieve más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo. – Mi pobre bebé... tan solo tenía seis años... faltaba dos meses para su cumpleaños...–  
><em>

_''Jamás he tenido una madre que se hubiera sentido así por mí, vaya envidia...''_

_Bajaste la mirada a tus manos, tus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver en tus manos cenizas donde alguna vez las orquídeas estuvieron. moviste las palmas de tus manos, estas cenizas hechas del polvo pulverizado de piedra cayeron de tus manos hacía el vacío encima de la nieve. Tus emociones estaban inestables; haciendo fallar el collar el cual te protegía de todo este tipo de males. Dejaste caer tus brazos, colgándote a tus costados vagamente. Los copos que caían del cielo aún seguían cayendo, nada cambiaría. Por mucho que esa madre llorase por su hijo, este jamás volvería._

__– Ojala nunca hubiera nacido. _– ___

___.___

___Ya había pasado una media hora después de aquello. Después de irte de aquella zona, jamás pensaste que esa sería la última vez que verías a esa mujer. Ya no podías sentir el frío, pero los vientos seguían golpeando tus ropas traspasando la tela hasta congelarte la piel, no te importaba. Estabas en la misma banca vieja donde estuvo aquel hombre hace una media hora atrás. La oscuridad esta vez ya era abundante, el gris se convirtió en negro en el cielo, no se veía siquiera la luna o estrellas. Tus pies columpiándose de atrás a delante era lo único que podías hacer.___

___Esta vez el silencio era lo único que podía calmarte internamente.___

___''Ya debí de irme a casa hace mucho, pero... algo me impide avanzar.''___

___No escuchaste las pisadas que se aproximaban hacía a ti, pero si viste una sombra frente a ti muy cerca de la punta de tus botas que te veías concentrada en ver. Alzaste la mirada lentamente, sin una expresión especial sobre tu rostro; tu rostro sin cambiar aún cuando te habías encontrado a alguien que habías pensado que no volvería más a este cementerio.___

____– Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa, chiquilla. _– Con los brazos cruzados, te había dicho aquello ese mismo hombre de cabello espinoso y de mirada hostil. No dijiste nada o siquiera mostraste una leve reacción en tu rostro pero volviste a bajar la mirada lentamente hacía la nieve._– ¿Acaso vienes aquí para visitar a alguien? _– _______

________– Si... _– Respondiste en un pequeño hilo de voz, débil y cansado. Nuevamente levantaste tu cabeza hacía su dirección; su expresión ya no te parecía tan atemorizante como la anterior cuando lo conociste, pero el temor aún era visible entre los dos. _– ¿...Usted también? _– Le preguntaste en una voz bajita. Lo observaste bufar una vez más, antes de que sentara a un lado tuyo; aquello no te lo esperaste.____  
><em>______

____________– La verdad, me gustan los lugares tan calmados como este; no tengo planeado ver a nadie. El pueblo es detestablemente ruidoso. _– Ahora que lo veías con más atención, ambas de sus orejas tenían similares pendientes y aros. Sus labios con aquel lápiz labial negro estaban curvados hacía abajo, casi imitando tu misma posición al también ver la nieve frente a ustedes, la escasa luz iluminaba su perfil. _– Algo que está roto, aunque lo repares; la cicatriz seguirá allí, ¿no es lo que has estado pensado o si? _– Esta vez giraste la cabeza hacía la dirección de aquel hombre, sus palabras no las entendías del todo, pero sentías un aura mucho más tranquila que antes emanando de él, incluso una casi melancólica, solitaria. _______________

_________________Podías ver el cansancio también en los ojos de aquel hombre, sus manos dejándolas caer entre sus rodillas descubriendole así muchos anillos en sus dedos sin mencionar de un esmalte de uñas -las cuales eran levemente largas- color negro. _– ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando mueres? _– Esa pregunta había escapado de tus fríos labios sin quererlo, pudiste ver aquellos sombríos ojos irse hacía abajo; sus flequillos puntiagudos y negros al estar al frente no le obstruían del todo tu visión sobre aquel indiferente rostro.___________________

____________________– Te olvidas de todo, absolutamente todo. _– Fue lo que te respondió este misterioso hombre sin haberte esperado que realmente te respondiera, observando perdidamente las hileras de abandonadas tumbas formadas delante. Todo parecía ser un reino hecho de nieve, los árboles ya teníanaquellos algodones blancos sobre sus ramas, los pastizales y pastos secos se teñían en blanco, Todo parecía ser tan puro._____________________

______________________– ¿Incluso tú? _– Tus pupilas se agrandaron mirando a ese delgado hombre, mostrando después de todo aquel tiempo; ya aquel chispeante brillo de curiosidad surcando tras tus redondos ojos._______________________

_______________________– Sí, incluso yo. _– Te respondió con tranquilidad, incluso dándote un deje de serenidad. Cómo a un padre enseñándole una lección de la vida a su pequeña niña. _– Tú no quieres morir, jamás lo olvides. _– Esta vez sus ojos oscuros, los cuales parecían brillar, rodaron hacía tu dirección. Pudiste sentirlo esta vez, pudiste sentir esa aura cálida; comprensiva, humilde. Tus manos temblaban, tus rodillas flaqueban por el frío. que finalmente fuiste capaz de sentir viajar por toda tu piel. Tus dientes empezaron a castañear nuevamente, tu corazón estaba acelerado; podías sentirlo bombea; palpitando ritmicamente.__________________________

__________________________Pestañeaste repetidas veces, observando con ojos chispeantes a aquel hombre. _– Disculpa... _– Este levantó la mirada; la cual se veía amargada cómo lo estuvo desde que lo conociste. _– ¿Por qué estás aquí...? _– Le preguntaste sin ocultar tu curiosidad esta vez. Su frente arrugándose mientras te veía te hizo encoger en tu mismo lugar, pero aún apartabas la mirada sobre la de él.______________________________

_______________________________– Tengo un trabajo por hacer, busco a alguien. _– Te respondió con cierto tono que te recordó a alguien en especial. ________________________________

________________________________– ¿Quién es ese alguien? _– _________________________________

_________________________________– Alguien quien no es de tu incumbencia, mocosa. _– Dijo ahora esta vez con irritación en su tono de voz, quizá a esta persona no le gustaba muchos los niños, no lo sabías.__________________________________

_________________________________Bajaste la mirada un momento, pensando en lo que le preguntarías esta vez. Al tener una pregunta clara en tu mente, nuevamente levantaste la mirada hacía su dirección, pero ahora se había parado del banco, dándote la espalda. Al pensar que este estaba dispuesto a irse para dejarte sola, te apresuraste a decir: _– ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? ¿Volverás otro día? _– Esta persona definitivamente no era como las demás, era diferente; alguien que destacaba entre todos los demás. No te habías dado cuenta que en realidad esta desconocida persona estaba consolándote con esas palabras. Pero, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué era tan amable para hacer algo así a pesar que tenía un ''trabajo'' por hacer? Tenías bastantes preguntas, pero tenías en claro que querías ser su amiga, valga lo que valga.___________________________________

____________________________________– ¿Mi nombre...? _– Observaste cómo se había congelado casi en seco. Pareciendo debatiéndose en decirte o no. _– Rei Serio, pero será mejor que me llames Persona, niñata. _–La una enorme sonrisa recorrieron tus labios,''Rei Serio'', jamás olvidarías ese nombre, quizá ya tenías un nuevo amigo además de Itsuki y Hotaru._______________________________________

______________________________________.______________________________________

.

– ¡__-_-_-chan_! – Un grito te había despertado de tus pensamientos de golpe. Miraste detrás de tu hombro, encontrándote a_Iinchō _corriendo a lo lejos hacía tu dirección. Tus ojos se agrandaron, ¿por cuánto tiempo habías estado pensando acerca sobre aquel día hace meses después que de _Hotaru_ se hubiera ido del pueblo?

– _Iinchō... – _Susurraste su nombre, mientras el susodicho ya estaba a un lado tuyo, recuperando el aliento de todo el maratón que había hecho desde los edificios de la sección primaria hasta tu localización actual en el pueblo. Con las mejillas rojas por el cansancio, elevó la mirada con una tímida sonrisa sobre sus labios.

– ¡Lo siento, pero no pude dejarte por tu cuenta! Iré contigo, ¿está bien? – Te dijo mientras se esforzaba por respirar con más tranquilidad. Lo miraste a los ojos, antes de asentir con una leve sonrisa. Te habías olvidado por completo sobre el desafio que _Natsume-san_ te había dado.

– ¡Vamos! –

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por haber leído este cuarto capítulo!<p>

Me gustaría saber de sus críticas constructivas hacía el fic o sus reviews opinando de este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. ¿Dos Alices?

¡Hola a todos!

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo :'D -internetexplorer-

Lamento la tardanza en subir capítulos, como compensación -creo que habrá más compensaciones...- hice este capítulo lo más largo que mi espalda pudo soportar. uvu

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!

En fin,

¡Disfruten del quinto capítulo!

.

.

''_-_-_-_'': Lector.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gakuen Alice<em> pertenece originalmente a _Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5:<em>

_¿Dos Alices?_

_..._

– _¡___-_-_-chan__! – Un grito te había despertado de tus pensamientos de golpe. Miraste detrás de tu hombro, encontrándote a __Iinchō __corriendo a lo lejos hacía tu dirección. Tus ojos se agrandaron, ¿por cuánto tiempo habías estado pensando acerca sobre aquel día hace meses después que de __Hotaru__ se hubiera ido del pueblo?_

– _Iinchō... – __Susurraste su nombre, mientras el susodicho ya estaba a un lado tuyo, recuperando el aliento de todo el maratón que había hecho desde los edificios de la sección primaria hasta tu localización actual en el pueblo. Con las mejillas rojas por el cansancio, elevó la mirada con una tímida sonrisa sobre sus labios._

– _¡Lo siento, pero no pude dejarte por tu cuenta! Iré contigo, ¿está bien? – Te dijo mientras se esforzaba por respirar con más tranquilidad. Lo miraste a los ojos, antes de asentir con una leve sonrisa. Te habías olvidado por completo sobre el desafío que __Natsume-san__ te había dado._

– _¡Vamos! –_

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos vagando por aquellos bosques sin rumbo junto con _Iinchō _quien parecía estar pasándosela bien contigo mientras ambos se fijaban en los vivos colores del color verde en los árboles. ¿Cómo un lugar cómo esté podría ser peligroso?, te preguntabas al estar ya fascinada con aquellas escenas que contemplabas junto con tu nuevo amigo. Al continuar caminando, los árboles dejaron ver un campo de altos pastizales verdes, al final de estos habían pinos más altos y era divisible esa oscura profundidad en ellos.

– Esos son los bosques del norte del cual todos hablaban. – Ante el comentario de tu amigo, no pudiste evitar abrir los ojos más de lo normal, habías pensado que ya estaban dentro de los bosques del norte pero al tener en claro que aquello eran tan solo la entrada hacía el verdadero bosque del norte, tan solo te hizo tragar saliva. Disfrutabas de la naturaleza, siempre la veías en aquel parque de tu pueblo, pero que incluso los rayos solares no entraran en esos pinos –gracias a sus sombras- ya sabías que esto sería algo similar a una prueba de valor.

Comenzaste a caminar, adentrándote en aquellos molestosos pastizales que obstruían tu camino. Detrás de ti estaba _Iinchō _siguiéndote el paso. – Ten cuidado por donde pisas, __-_-_-chan_. Hay mucho fango por aquí. – Escuchaste la advertencia de tu amigo, mientras apartaba con sus manos los pastizales que se le venían encima, tú aún estabas siendo cuidadosa en no arriesgarte a usar tus manos gracias a tu habilidad.

Pero entre más caminaban, más notabas como los pastizales se hacían más largos conforme a más avanzabas, hasta que sentiste tus botas haciendo más esfuerzo de lo usual para levantarlas del fango, al mirar hacia abajo miraste a _Iinchō _con el terror dibujado en tu rostro y claro, él regresándote la misma mirada.

– ¡Nos hundimos…! – Ambos chillaron al unísono, ese fango en realidad era arena movediza.

El lodo ya estaba por encima de sus caderas. No sabías de dónde o cómo, pero había un letrero hecho de madera justo en medio del camino. No dudaron en avanzar hacía el letrero, sosteniéndose de él. Tú lanzando al caño el pensamiento de tocar algo con esas manos tuyas al ya estar incluso encajándole las uñas en el brazo de _Iinchō _cómo gato queriendo escapar del agua.

– ¡__-_-_-chan_, mira el letrero! – He hiciste lo que te indicó tu amigo, levantaste la mirada hacía a que letrero de madera al igual que el niño de cabellera dorada de tonos apagados. El letrero tenía dibujado un ganso con una oración al lado que decía: ''Rescate inmediato'', debajo de este dibujo había un botón y al lado de este un signo que significaba ''50 _rabbitos_''.

–… ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan caro?! – Bufaste, ya conocías muy bien de quién se trataba.

– De todas maneras, intentémoslo. – Dijo _Iinchō _alzando su brazo con un poco de esfuerzo, así apretando el botón con su dedo índice. Al instante, una especia de cajita sobre el letrero de madera se había abierto, disparando algo que parecía ser una bengala; esta estallando en el cielo liberando una estela roja.

De entre esa estela, te sorprendiste al ver un invento que jamás habías visto de tu mejor amiga. Un ganso mecánico el cual era montado por _Hotaru Imai. _Esta los miró con esa usual faceta suya, muy tranquila a diferencia de _Tobita_ y tú.

– ¡_Hotaru_! – Una gran sonrisa se formaron en tus labios, tú amiga era la salvación de ambos. – ¡Sabía que te preocupabas por nosotros, realmente debes querernos mu-cho! – Agregaste, diciendo las palabras sin siquiera pensarlas con atención.

– Para el rescate serían 50 _rabbitos_. –

– Olvídalo, retracto lo dicho. – La miraste feo, cuanto odiabas ese lado avaro de ella.

– Pero cómo no tienes el dinero suficiente, me lo cobrarás por medio de trabajos. –Prosiguió _Hotaru_. No debías de tomártela a la ligera con tu amiga, por lo que sí eras inteligente la prioridad era escapar de la arena movediza y que más tarde te preocuparas por lo de los _rabbitos_.

– Está bien, no habrá problema. No la hay. – Dijiste con una sonrisa –ultra fingida-, mientras te subías al ganso mecánico con algo de esfuerzo, _Tobita_ estando detrás de ti sonriendo con simpatía o casi con lástima al estar pensándose qué clase de trabajos _Hotaru_ te haría hacer.

Pero, si mirabas el lado bueno del asunto, estabas junto a _Hotaru_; ese único hecho te hacía sonreír tontamente. Te pusiste confiada al abrazar a _Hotaru_ por la espalda; sabías que eso le molestaba y querías chincharla por esa razón. Realmente valorabas bastante a tu amiga, ella era única en tu pequeño y cerrado mundo, sí ella se fuese, es cómo sí se fuera con todo; tal como sucedió esa vez que se marchó del pueblo sin habértelo dicho antes. Después de su partida, habías sentido todo sin color, casi sin emoción, lo mismo día y noche con la única diferencia era que cada día te diste cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaste. Pero, ahora ya no importaba esa clase de pensamientos, esperabas con todo tu corazón que permanecieses junto a ella por siempre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros…_

Un hombre delgado, de cabellos rubios de vivos colores, aparecía sentado en un cómodo y acolchonado sillón color pastel con sus piernas cruzada con gracia una sobre la otra, en su mano había una taza de porcelana con un delicioso y caliente té en ella que desprendía un aroma hechizante. Sus ojos morados estaban puestos en aquella ventana grande, mirando el exterior a través del cristal, se veía con la cabeza en las nubes al estar mirando tras la ventana que daba hacía el bosque.

– Su verdadero examen ha comenzado. – Susurró _Narumi_, dándole un corto sorbo a su taza de té. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes? Esa niña definitivamente era la hija de _esa_ persona; esos ojos, su sonrisa, la forma en la que miraba a su alrededor, su hablar; nadie más que él podría comparar a esa persona y a aquella pequeña. Después de tanto tiempo buscando la hija de la persona quien lo apoyó, de la quien él se enamoró profundamente, incluso vino por medio de sus propios pies a la academia. Una risilla escapó de sus labios al pensar en ello.

– Te ves escalofriante riéndote solo. – Aquello lo había dicho _Serina_, no cabe de mencionarse con absoluto desagrado, quien estaba sentada junto a _Misaki_ en otro sillón; con su mirada puesta en su esfera dónde con nubosidad se veía la imagen de tres alumnos; dos niñas y un niño encima de un ganso mecánico que volaba por encima de las copas de los árboles.

– ¿Su prueba no era el de llevarse bien con sus compañeros de clase? – Preguntó _Misaki_ con una ceja arqueada, mientras su mirada era robada por un pequeño libro de diversas plantas.

– Aunque en realidad pueda haber sido eso, en realidad, quería ver cómo se llevaba con _Natsume-kun_. Ahora que _Natsume-kun_ le ha dado una tarea por hacer, podríamos tomarlo como una prueba de ingreso. – Aclaró _Narumi_ después de haberle dado otro pequeño sorbo a su taza de porcelana fina, aún sin apartar su juguetona mirada de la ventana. – El niño es inteligente, por lo que debió sentir algo inusual en __-_-_-_-chan_, así que por ende está usando esta oportunidad para descubrir lo que es. – Agregó, haciendo el amago de una sonrisa recorrer sus labios mientras finalmente apartaba la mirada de la ventana.

– Ya veo por qué él te tiene tanta bronca. – Comentó _Misaki_ levantando la mirada de su libro para mirar con el ceño fruncido a _Narumi_, quien le regresó una sonrisa casi burlona.

– Hey, _Naru_… – Dijo _Serina _dejando las palabras en el aire sin mover ni un centímetro sus ojos de la esfera, siguiendo haciéndola funcionar gracias a su _Alice_. _Narumi_ la miró, expectante. – ¿No será peligroso que vayan a los bosques del norte cuando es solo una niña con un posible _Alice_? Sí le llegara a pasar algo… – _Narumi_ volvió a deslizar una sonrisa.

– No hay problema, confió en que ella va a estar bien. Sí todo se torna peligroso, no dudaré en ir, sea corriendo o volando y poder ayudarla. – Dijo _Narumi_ en un intento con éxito de tranquilizar los nervios de la mujer. – Ah, tampoco digas que es solo una niña con un posible _Alice_. Para nuestra academia y en especial para Natsume-kun, esa niña quizá podría ser una clave de lo que esté por venir. –

_Serina_, al igual que _Misaki_, miraron a _Narumi_ en completo silencio. Pero estas miradas eran casi acusadoras.

– Narumi, no me digas que después de todo… sabías que ella estaba familiarizada con _esa_ persona. – Dijo _Serina_ casi en un susurro. _Narumi _captó al instante de lo que la mujer hablaba, más solo se limitó a seguir sonriendo con simpatía.

– Bueno, yo todavía no sé que podría pasar. – La mirada de Narumi nuevamente se posó en la ventana, dándole un largo sorbo y último sorbo a su taza de té. Sin que siquiera los otros dos adultos hubieran sospechado que _Narumi_ había evadido por completo ese tema.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de aquel viaje junto con _Hotaru_ e _Iinchō_,-dejando de lado las amenazas de _Hotaru_ sobre el patearte fuera de su ganso sí volvías abrazarla- los tres ya estaban caminando por los solitarios pero refrescantes caminos hechos de tierra y piedra alrededor de aquella abundancia de altos pinos y árboles.

– Así que estos son los bosques del norte de lo cual tanto hablaban. – Susurraste comentándotelo para ti misma. Estos bosques eran un tanto similares a los del parque del pueblo donde pasaste tu infancia junto a tu abuelo. Miraste con curiosidad alrededor de ti.

– _-_-_-__-chan_, tengamos cuidado al caminar por estos, dicen que hay un montón de cosas raras que suceden aquí. – La temblorosa voz de _Tobita_, la voz de la razón, te advirtió aquello. _Hotaru_ estaba en el medio de ambos, parecía ignorarlos.

– ¿Cosas raras? – Le preguntaste en un pequeño hilo de voz, ¿cosas raras? Ya de por sí tener un _Alice_ te resultaba de lo más extraño que hubieras visto en tu vida.

– Esto… ¿Cómo podría decirlo?... Eh… –

Mientras _Tobita_ buscaba las palabras correctas para definir ese tipo de cosas raras que sucedía en este dichoso bosque del norte, un sonido resonó entre todos los demás de la naturaleza.

Tanto como _Tobita_ y tú se comenzaron a alarmar, mientras _Hotaru_ veía una mosca volando como lo más interesante del mundo.

Ese mismo sonido volvió a resonar casi en eco.

– Una de esas cosas raras está por allá. – Dijo _Hotaru_ apuntando unos arbustos con su dedo índice, una vez que la pequeña mosca se había perdido de su vista, quizá para siempre.

Tú al igual que _Tobita_ siguieron su dedo, topándose que entre los arbustos y al fondo de estos, había una escena algo… particular, en su máximo esplendor.

Una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera en medio de varios árboles y pastizales, al lado de esta, un pequeño cuerpo de peluche; sosteniendo una enorme hacha, subiéndola hasta al tope antes de dejarla caer sobre un trozo de tronco, cortándolo a la mitad a la perfección. El hacha al estar clavada en el tronco, la cabeza de aquel cuerpo que parecía en realidad un peluche, giró lentamente sobre su hombro; en sus pequeños ojos negros de vidrio hubo un centellante brillo; aquella ''mirada'' sí podías llamarlo así, fue dirigida especialmente a ti.

Retrocediste inconscientemente. Tragaste saliva escuchándose tu garganta. Ese peluche definitivamente no era normal, no solo por el hecho de que se movía como si estuviera vivo por sí solo; ¿no se suponía que los peluches eran cariñosos y tiernos? Pues aquel peluche te irradiaba hostilidad.

– Un oso de peluche… – Conseguiste susurrar, el sudor frío resbalando de tu frente y con los ojos pálidos. Al parecer no le agradaste a ese peluche a primera vista.

El pequeño oso de peluche dejó el hacha a un lado, sin quitar esa aterrorizante y vacía mirada sobre la tuya. Comenzaste a temblar cuando este comenzó a caminar hacía a tu a pasos casi lentos.

– ¡_Iinchō_,_ Iinchō_! ¿Qué hago? ¿Corro? ¿Me agacho? ¿Me muevo? ¿Me escondo detrás de _Hotaru_? ¡¿Qué debo de hacer?! – Chillaste sin siquiera atreverte a pestañear. No tenías ni idea de lo que debías de hacer ante como aquel peluche comenzaba a caminar hacía tu dirección; levantando ambos brazos en una pose que te recordaba al boxeo. El niño estaba igual de mudo, mirando al peluche y a ti seguidamente sin ser de gran ayuda en especial.

– ¡Ha-Hay que alejar–

Todo lo que viste después fue el cielo; tus botas ya no estaban en el suelo y el dolor en tu barbilla fue tan solo perfecto. Escuchaste chillar a _Iinchō _tu nombre mientras volabas como muñeca de trapo por el aire hasta aterrizar en unos arbustos amortiguándote un poco la caída. La cabeza de daba vueltas por semejante golpe que no esperaste de un pequeño peluche; realmente era fuerte.

– ¡_-_-_-_-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! – La voz de tu amigo fue como sí sus palabras entrarán y salieran de tus oídos. Aún estabas afectada por el golpe, te paraste con algo de dificultad de los arbustos, cojeando de estos con una mano debajo de tu barbilla – ¡E-Ese oso es el _Sr. Bear_, es el guardián del bosque del norte y es uno de los más fuertes de acá! – Sin querer, fulminaste al niño con la mirada, ¡¿Cómo no pudo habértelo dicho antes?!

El oso saltaba un pie y luego el otro, mientras le daba puñetazos al aire; tal cual boxeador. Volvió a dirigir esa frívola mirada hacía tu dirección, tragaste saliva al encontrarte con esos ojos cristalinos. Por un segundo, pareciste escuchar el ring de la campana.

Unos minutos después ya no podías moverte del todo.

– ¡Derecha, izquierda, directo, otra vez derecha, gancho al hígado, _uppercut_, golpe al mentón, patada ascendente! –

Todo tu cuerpo se movía a la par con aquellos golpes, tu cabeza estaba girando de lado a lado en menos de un pestañeo y el dolor se concentraba en tus costillas y barbilla.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros…_

En la esfera de _Serina _se veían las imágenes de cómo una niña era usada de saco de boxeo del mismo Sr. Bear, quien sin piedad demostraba su habilidad carismática de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. La mujer no tenía palabras por comentar al igual que _Narumi_, ambos siendo espectadores de aquel particular encuentro.

– ¿_Naru_, estás seguro de dejar las cosas así…? – Preguntó _Serina_ sin dejar de mirar su esfera la cual daba entretenidas imágenes de lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante.

– Estoy seguro de no haberla juzgado mal… – Dijo _Narumi_ dejando las palabras en el aire, igualmente entretenido en lo que pasaba en esa esfera. – ¡Oh, gancho al hígado, derechazo! Eso debe de doler… – Exclamó tomando por sorpresa a la mujer, haciendo que la susodicha lo mirase muy feo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mientras tanto en la clase B…_

– Hey, ¿Creen que la estudiante transferida podrá pasar por los bosques del norte? – Se escuchaban murmullos entre algunos grupos de chicos que hablaban entre sí.

– Imposible. No hay forma de que pueda ganar contra _Sr. Bear_. – Exclamó otro niño, moviendo su mano de lado a lado quitándole importancia al asunto.

– Sí es así… ¡Apuesto 10 _rabitto_ a que _Sr. Bear_ la sacará a patadas de allí! – Dijo otro niño haciendo así el inicio a las apuestas.

– ¡Yo apuesto 50 _rabitto_! – Dijo otro.

– Pero… ¿Qué tal sí tiene un poder oculto? – Aquello lo preguntó otro niño, en un pequeño tono de voz. Aquella pregunta silenció a los de ese pequeño grupo, todos pensativos.

– ¿Cómo lo pueden creer? – Una voz femenil resaltó de entre las demás, la niña de cabellos verdes se acercó con una sonrisa arrogante posando de sus labios. – Ustedes vieron por sus ojos lo que ya fue relevado antes. ¿No? _Natsume-kun_. – _Sumire_ giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, sin borrar su sonrisa.

El susodicho se encontraba silencioso, más de lo normal.

– Ustedes saben bien que este no es un lugar donde alguien cualquiera pueda entrar fácilmente, ¿lo entendieron? – Esas palabras fueron ásperamente dichas por el niño de cabellos negros y ojos granate. La mayoría de la clase se había silenciado ante como él había respondido; normalmente _Natsume_ junto con su mejor amigo eran silenciosos y le daban igual este tipo de temas pero que justamente él sea quien respondiese así, sí que era inusual y sobretodo: amenazante.

Unos incómodos segundos pasaron, dejando en claro el miedo al no atreverse a llevarle la contraria a la persona más peligrosa de toda la primaria.

– ¡S-Si, si, si! ¡Es verdad, él tiene razón! ¡Yo pensé lo mismo que _Natsume-kun_! – Balbuceó _Sumire_ mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente, sin mencionar de que su sonrisa comenzaba a temblar.

En la cabeza de _Natsume_, sus pensamientos se concentraban en lo que había pasado en la sala de maestros. Él estaba más que seguro que había usado su _Alice_ en esa chiquilla, pero por alguna razón esta no había funcionado como lo había esperado.

Además sí _Natsume_ lo pensaba con más atención, estos últimos días antes de que esa niña llegase; los maestros estaban un poco inquietos de lo normal. Inclusive descubrió que ese hombre que tanto odiaba por hacerle hacer trabajos sucios había dejado la academia por una tarea que tenía por hacer, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que se fue; lo más seguro es que una persona de mayor rango se lo hubiese ordenado; el director, es lo más probable. Más no sabía nada más que solo esa información, algo muy, muy en el fondo, le decía que esa niña y ese tipo estaban relacionados, ya que ese hombre ya iba a regresar a la academia en aquel mismo día en que esa niña se inscribió acá. Los días coincidían.

Con sus ojos carmesí puestos con fijación en su escritorio, no sabía sí lo que sentía era una corazonada o un mal presentimiento, un pequeño, casi inaudible susurro se escaparon de sus labios.

– ¿Quién es ella…? –

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una patada directo a tu cabeza te había hecho doblar la espalda. ¡¿Cómo un peluche puede llegar a ser tan fuerte!? Ese último golpe te había hecho perder el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas hacía la tierra con la mirada perdida hacía el cielo.

– ¿Esas… son… estrellitas? – Balbuceaste mientras veías los pajaritos volando en un círculo alrededor de tu cabeza. Sonreíste tontamente ante esto. El oso de felpa caminó hacía un lado tuyo, aún sin parar de darle puñetazos al aire, parecía aún sediento de más golpes.

Atrás de _Sr. Bear_ estaba tu amigo, sosteniendo temblorosamente un palo acercándose lentamente al peluche por la espalda. La presión de sus manos en aquel palo de madera fue tanta, que había hecho que se le fuera de las manos, cayendo en su bota.

– ¡Mi pie! – Chilló el chico antes de tomarse el pie herido con ambas manos, mientras comenzaba a saltar con un solo pie. Tu mirada viajó hacía _Tobita_, lo miraste sin poder creértelo. El niño giró su cabeza rápidamente sobre su hombro, aún sin dejar de dar saltitos. – ¡Ho-Hotaru-chan, tenemos que salvar a–

La susodicha se encontraba dentro de un saco de dormir con forma de oruga el cual era aprueba de frío, de calor, de sonido y era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir contra golpes duros. La inventora asomó la cabeza por un orificio.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó la indiferencia personificada.

– ¡¿_Sr. Bear_ está moliendo a golpes a __-_-_-_-chan_ y apenas te das cuenta de ello?! –

Un derechazo con dirección a tu barbilla nuevamente te hizo levantarte de golpe -literal-, tambaleaste estando aún parada, tu cabeza estaba dando muchas vueltas dejándote mareada y no podías concentrar la mirada para si quiera esquivar un golpe –lo cual aún ni lo habías hecho a pesar de todo-. _Sr. Bear_ ya estaba preparándose para su golpe final, retrocediendo unos pasos de ti, tomándose su tiempo.

_Hotaru_ volvió a meterse en su saco de dormir con rapidez, para volver a salir esta vez con un control remoto en sus manos. Comenzó a teclear los botones mientras ignoraba a _Tobita_ el cual estaba a un lado de ella.

– ¡__-_-_-_-chan _se nos va a morir! – Escuchaste a _Iinchō _de un grito para otro.

_Sr. Bear_ comenzó a correr hacía tu dirección, llevando ese pequeño pero mortal brazo de felpa para atrás; listo para dejarte _K.O_. Tus sentidos muy apenas se reponían, por lo que tan solo alcanzaste a reaccionar a tiempo para intentar protegerte con tus propias manos mientras te agachabas levemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Esperaste el golpe pacientemente.

Más sin embargo, el sonido de un chorro de agua disparándose te había hecho abrir los ojos de golpe. Una cascada de agua estaba sobre el peluche, una vez que el agua había parado de fluir; miraste hacía la dirección de otro de los inventos que jamás habías visto de tu amiga, el cual era un elefante mecánico el cual había tenido su trompa como la regadera de _Sr. Bear_.

Al ver al peluche tambaleándose en un charco de agua, de pronto se dejó caer en este, inmóvil.

Te dejaste caer de rodillas en la tierra, dejando escapar un gran y profundo suspiro de alivio. La cabeza aún te daba vueltas, por lo que tan pronto como tus rodillas tocaron la tierra, dejaste caer tu cuerpo a un lado del peluche. Machacada sin duda.

– ¡__-_-_-_-chan_! – Escuchaste gritar a _Iinchō, _mientras este se acercaba a un lado tuyo con una expresión preocupada. _Hotaru_ también se había acercado, muy distraída en su control remoto aún monitoreando a algo. Miraste feo a _Tobita_ antes de caer rendida, esa pelea sí que te cansó más de lo que te hubieras imaginado.

– _Iinchō. _Rápido y ponla en ese invento que sirve como coche antes de que este oso recupere la consciencia para la segunda ronda. –

Unos minutos después de aquella tremenda golpiza que el tan famoso _'Sr. Bear_'' te había regalado, ibas recuperando la conciencia poco a poco y tus sentidos volvían en sí. Al mirar a tu alrededor, descubriste que _Tobita_ estaba poniéndote unas banditas en tu mejilla y el puente de tu nariz. Al parecer tu amiga estaba conduciendo otro de esos inventos que no lograste conocer a tiempo, parecía un pequeño carrito con forma de una jirafa. Enderezaste tu columna soltando un pequeño quejido, tu mano se posó sobre tu frente; vaya mareo sentías.

– Parece que hace mucho une estudiante poseía un _Alice_ que le podía brindar un alma a los peluches y haciendo que estos pudieran controlarse por sí mismos. Dice un rumor que _Sr. Bear_ fue el primero en crearse gracias a esa persona. – Te contó brevemente la historia _Tobita _acerca de aquel particular e interesante peluche que había llamado tu atención, este mientras presionaba la última bandita sobre tu frente con suma delicadeza. – No cabe de mencionar que también es violento a causa de la manera torcida en la cual sus ojos fueron hechos. –

– Aunque en realidad fue hecho de trapos, relleno e hilo de segunda. – Comentó _Hotaru_ sin apartar la vista del camino por donde conducía.

– Y sí lo sabían… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron desde un principio?! – Tu queja más bien fue dirigida hacía tu amiga que al chico, quien tan solo continuaba checándote sí tenías alguno que otro rasguño. _Hotaru_ giró su cabeza hacía tu dirección.

– Sí no tenía a alguien para distraer a _Sr. Bear_, no iba a poder mojarlo, ¿no lo crees? – Arrugaste el ceño, entre cerrándole ambos ojos a tu amiga mientras la susodicha hacía lo mismo, ambas en un duelo rápido de combates de miradas de determinación.

– ¡¿Tengo cara de carnada?! – Gritaste mientras cerrabas ambos puños. Ahora sí estabas enojada.

– ¿Crees que podrás reclamarme después de todo lo que ha pasado? – Las palabras de tu amiga te silenciaron, todo enojo se esfumó ante cómo fue la expresión de _Hotaru_ al decirte aquello. _Tobita_ también parecía silencioso, esperando las palabras de tu mejor amiga. – Aceptaste este estúpido reto a pesar que no puedes proteger a nadie. –

Aquella era la primera vez; que aquella persona la cual era tan especial, te hacía sentir muy, muy mal dentro de tu pecho. Nunca imaginaste que sentirías algo así por unas cuantas palabras de una persona, pero _ella_ no era una persona cualquiera; _ella_ era la única que era bienvenida en tu reservado mundo. Aunque sí tenías en cuenta lo que había dicho, ella tenía razón, cuanta la tenía. Era verdad que no podías proteger a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma. Dependías mucho de las personas a tu alrededor para no caer, pero… ¿Qué podrías hacer? Tu habilidad no hace más que matar lo que esté a tu alrededor, solo podías ser capaz de pedir ayuda más sin embargo, tú quizá no podrías brindarla sin causar daños.

– También me gustaría que pensases un poco más en nosotros, ya que nos volviste parte de esto. – La mirada de tu amiga se veía un poco decaída, la cual seguía observando a pesar de todo lo que estaba enfrente y no querer decírtelo directamente en tu cara. Siguió hablando; ya sabiendo que guardabas un absoluto silencio. – Esta academia no es buena para esos… pensamientos que tienes sobre estas cosas. Sí todavía tienes intenciones de seguir al tanto con este reto, tan solo procura que no me vayas a dar problemas y cambia esa actitud de consentida. –

Apartaste la mirada levemente hacía un lado, con tu flequillo ocultándote un poco el rostro. Mirabas los dedos de tus manos entrelazándose entre sí con delicadeza. ¿Qué sí estabas enojada con ella? Claro que lo estabas, pero tan pronto como habías pisado ese salón de clases ya habías empezado a depender de _Hotaru, _aún sí te decía que debías de comportarte menos ''pegajosa'' con ella, te sería algo bastante difícil; ella era la única persona la cual podías confiar en esta academia.

– N-No te lo tomes tan en serio, __-_-_-_-chan_. _Hotaru-chan_ lo está diciendo porque está preocupada por ti. – Escuchaste a _Tobita_ intentando subirte los ánimos, pero no había sido un cambio para ti. Te diste cuenta que en la forma en cómo _Hotaru_ te lo dijo, te recordó a esa discusión con esas niñas en tu clase.

Sí _Hotaru_ no hubiera estado allí en ese momento, no sabrías que era lo que hubiera ocurrido. En esta academia todos parecían controlar a la perfección sus _Alices_; incluso la mayoría parecía estar disfrutándolos y divirtiéndose a más no poder por aquellos ''dones únicos''. No sabías el por qué, pero ahora te sentías bastante avergonzada.

''_No creo que tenga un Alice… Quizá Narumi se equivocó respecto a mí, no tengo ningún don único; de algo de lo cual pueda sentirme orgullosa de mi misma... lo mejor sería tan solo aclarar ese tema de lo que había pasado en el parque esa noche con Hotaru y regresar a casa para no molestarla más ni a ella ni a los demás; ellos parecen pensar de manera distinta a la mía. ''_

El gruñido que había provenido de un estomago te hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe. _Hotaru_ paró de conducir mientras miraba levemente hacía la nada con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Unos pequeños segundos incómodos transcurrieron.

''_Hotaru tiene hambre…''_

Saltaste del coche en menos de un pestañeo. Tan pronto como tus botas había tocado la tierra, empezaste a correr hacía unos arbustos.

– ¡Buscaré algo de comida! – Gritaste antes de adentrarte en los arbustos sin importarte en lo más mínimo como sus ramas rasgaron levemente tu cara.

Por alguna razón, _Hotaru_ no podía dejar de pensarte como una mascota. Una torpe, ingenua pero amable mascota.

Un tiempo después, _Hotaru_, _Tobita_ y tú ya se encontraban alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Aún seguías respirando entrecortadamente por haber pasado por mucho para conseguir unas míseras frutas que encontraste por ahí. Por lo menos _Hotaru_ ya estaba comiendo al igual que _Tobita_. Le diste otro mordisco a tu manzana, masticando y saboreándola dentro de tu boca, cuanto extrañabas pasar así los días con las personas que más te agradaban; a pesar que la fogata había hecho a plena luz del día, servía para calentar alguno que otro alimento que iban directo a parar al estomago de tu mejor amiga –_Hotaru _parecía ser muy glotona-

– Ya que aún tienes que seguir con el reto, te ayudaremos ya que también queremos ganar pero para la próxima, piensa un poco más las cosas con sensatez, ¿de acuerdo? –

Asentiste con firmeza. No estabas segura sí tenías o no un Alice, pero después de todo querías aprovechar estos momentos con tu mejor amiga. Pronto hablarás con ella sobre el tema del parque anoche cuando ambas estén en privado.

No sabías de donde, pero una imagen –horrible en tu opinión- apareció en tu cabeza por arte de magia. Volviste a mirar a tu amiga con a curiosidad en tus ojos.

– Por cierto… Ese niño que creo que se llama ''_Natsume_'', ¿es alguna clase de jefe o algo así? – Preguntaste mientras le dabas otro mordisco a tu manzana.

En el ambiente pareció haber un gran cambio de tema por lo visto ante tu pregunta, _Hotaru_ giró su cabeza hacía otro lado; no esperarías su respuesta ya que seguramente te ignoraría, por lo que giraste la cabeza hacía _Iinchō._

– _Natsume-kun_ es… alguien con el cual __-_-_-_-chan_ no debería de meterse. Es misterioso y bastante reservado. Lo único que sabemos es que él posee el _Alice del Fuego _el cual tiene tanto poder que los adultos nos saben qué hacer con él. – _Tobita_ había respondido a tu pregunta con ciertos nervios en su mirada, al parecer no parecía estar muy cómodo hablando del susodicho.

– Y además repugna a esta academia. – Agregó _Hotaru_, uniéndose a la a conversación instantáneamente.

– ¿La odia? – No sabías sí realmente había sido eso una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. Bajaste la mirada un poco, pensativa.

Ya habías escuchado hablar de ese chico gracias a _Misaki-sensei_, él te había dicho que _Natsume_ era famoso por sus intentos fallidos en querer fugarse de la academia además que le tenía un tremendo rencor a _Narumi-sensei_. Esos maestros te habían dejado en claro en que ese niño era muy problemático. Pero… debía de haber una razón, cuando viste por primera vez sus ojos –dejando de lado en la situación cuando este se trepó encima de ti- estuviste muy sorprendida por esa clase de mirada color carmesí. ¿Por qué odiaba esta academia? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos de ''los de arriba'' que por lo que habías escuchado, ellos daban castigos severos?

– También hay muchos rumores malos acerca de él. El único que puede estar al lado de _Natsume-kun_ es su amigo de la infancia, _Nogi Ruka-kun_. En fin, de todas formas, _Natsume_ es de los pocos que tienen uno de los _Alices_ más peligrosos. –

''_Eso quiere decir que… ¿Me he vuelto enemiga de alguien poderoso?_'' Miraste perdidamente hacía el suelo. De un momento a otro, podías ver a este niño casi echar fuego de sus ojos, pero por el otro lado, él era tan frío como uno de esos inviernos en tu pueblo.

Subiste la cabeza de nuevo, dispuesta a preguntar algo más. Pero al ver las expresiones de _Hotaru_ e _Iinchō, _dedujiste que algo, algo muy grande estaba a tus espaldas. Una manzana mordisqueada cayó de las manos de _Tobita_ quien parecía incluso no respirar mientras _Hotaru_ parecía… _Hotaru_.

Segundos después fuiste consciente que una enorme sombra estaba sobre los tres.

– ¡_PIYO_! –

La tierra pareció temblar ante unas pisadas, las cuales provinieron exactamente a tus espaldas, al fondo de pocos árboles y arbustos.

Giraste la cabeza lentamente sobre tu cabeza, aún con tu manzana en una mano a medio comer. Encima de las copas de los árboles sobresalía una cabeza plumosa y esponjosa de un color dorado. Esta cabeza brillosos ojitos, y un pico pequeño. Aquel… ''animal'' –pensaste que solo dios sabría que era esa criatura- caminó un par de pisadas hacía su dirección, consiguiendo hacer que la tierra se volviera a estremecer pero con más fuerza con antes. Aquel pollo gigante bajó su cabeza, y por supuestos, hacía tu dirección.

– _Piyo_…–

''_No sé por qué tengo la sensación que no me llevo bien con los animales…''_

En sus pequeños ojos se veía la imagen de ti sentada en aquel tronco reflejándose en sus oscuras irises, las cuales se empezaban a volverse más brillosas que antes. Lentamente, llevaste tu mano hacía tu boca, dándole un último mordisco a tu manzana para después tragar saliva.

¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar ese maldito reto?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡HUYAAAAAAAAAAN! –

Los pájaros salían disparados de los árboles por aquellos gritos que eran lo de _Tobita_ y los tuyos. Ustedes dos tanto como _Hotaru_ habían empezado a correr de aquel enorme pollo, quien te seguía con la mirada además de dar largas pisadas hacía la dirección de los tres.

– Ah, ya lo recordé… una chica había mutado una cría de pollitos. – Te dijo _Hotaru_ con mucha tranquilidad mientras corría a unos pies más delante de ti.

– ¡Maldición! ¡¿No hay ciertos límites para la mutación?! – Chillaste y aunque no lo creas, no ibas a soltar esa manzana en tu mano para nada del mundo, no habías desayunado más que solo unos pobres paquetes de galletas. Las pisadas de ese pollo se hacían mucho más cercanas, y tus dos amigos te estaban dejando atrás.

– ¡_Piyo_, _piyo_…! –

El pollo se inclinó hacía tu dirección, ya estando a un simple roce de atraparte con su pico. Chillaste como loca, intentando subir la velocidad pero fue inútil. De pronto sentiste el cuello de tu camisa siendo jalada hacía atrás.

– ¡_Hotaruuu_, _Iinchōōō_! – Gritaste los nombres de tus amigos traicioneros–quienes no dudaron en saltar a unos arbustos para ocultarse mientras te dejaban a solas con aquel pollo- Cubriste tu rostro y te encogiste todo lo posible al después sentir esas suaves plumas debajo de ti, al parecer estabas sobre una de sus pequeñas alitas esponjosas.

Esperaste impacientemente un golpe o algo mientras te hacías ovalillo, quizá era igual o incluso peor que _Sr. Bear_, no lo sabías y temías por ello.

Los segundos pasaron, y tan solo sentías su respiración acariciarte el cabello. Juraste que sí salías viva de esta, _Hotaru_ ya te iría a conocer enfadada. Los segundos seguían transcurriendo lentamente, aquello te extrañó de sobremanera, abriste un solo ojo; aún protegiéndote ridículamente con tus manos sobre tu rostro. Los ojos de aquella criatura se veían agrandados, mirando algo en específico que estaba en tus manos.

Seguiste su mirada, encontrándote con tu manzana. Miraste nuevamente al pollo, asegurándote que realmente veía tu único alimento decente de aquella mañana. Moviste lentamente la mano que tenía la manzana consigo a un lado, el pollo movió su cabeza igualmente hacía esa misma dirección.

''_¡A no, eso sí que no!''_

– ¡Los pollos no comen este tipo de cosas! – Exclamaste mientras abrazabas la manzana cómo sí fuera tu tesoro más preciado. Mirando con recelo a aquella criatura, sí quería tu manzana, tendría que quitártela de tus esqueléticos y escurridizos dedos.

– ¡_Piyo_! –

– ¡Consíguete tu propia manzana! –

– ¡_Piyo_! –

– ¡A mí no me grites en ese tono! –

– _P-Piyo_… – Los ojitos de aquel pollo gigante volvieron a agrandarse al tope, con un brillo centellante. Estaba comenzándote a dar un poco de lástima, pero habías trabajado duro por esa manzana ¡eso no era justo!

''_¿Acaso no le dan de comer a este pollo…?''_

Miraste a tu preciada manzana, luego al pollo seguidamente. Te encontrabas en un gran dilema. Tu estomago rugía silenciosamente desde que te habías terminado aquel paquete de galletas antes de entrar a la academia, finalmente tenías un único alimento decente que podría darte energías para la tarde. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder algo así? Mordiste tu lengua mientras dejabas escapar un suspiro, molesta. Quizá este pollo aún no había desayunado a pesar de todo, quizá podrías durar hasta más tarde, eso esperabas.

–…Está bien, puedes comértela… – Murmuraste con el ceño fruncido mientras dejabas la manzana en la otra ala libre.

– ¡_Piyo_! – El pollo no dudó en llevarse su ala a la boca, comiéndose de un simple bocadillo a la manzana. En silencio, te sentaste con las rodillas juntas sobre la otra ala, mirando de reojo al pollo quien se veía por lo menos feliz.

Miraste su suave plumaje, que parecía hecho de algodones de colores amarillos y dorados. Llevaste tu mano sin pensarlo a sus plumas, acariciándolas con delicadeza, realmente se sentían tan suaves cómo se veían. Ahora que lo pensabas, tu colgante ya no estaba dándote leves punzadas, incluso podías sentirlo más calmado que antes.

Sin esperártelo, ambas alas de aquel pollo te apretujaron sacándote el aire de golpe.

– ¡_Piyo_! – El susodicho estaba abrazándote con fuerza. Todas sus plumas se te vinieron a la cara, se sentía como sí múltiples colchones se te vinieran encima sin siquiera ser capaz de mover un musculo. Con mucho esfuerzo; asomaste la cabeza fuera de sus alas. Tu rostro parecía aterrado.

– ¡B-Bájame! ¡_Hotaru_, _Iinchō_! – Empezaste a lloriquear mientras intentabas escapar de aquel abrazo. Pero nuevamente aquel esponjoso amigo te apretujó ocultándote por completo entre sus alas mientras sus ojos se veían con mucha felicidad a diferencia de los tuyos. Sí que estaba muy feliz por aquella manzana.

Mientras tanto entre los arbustos, _Hotaru_ no sabía sí ir a ayudarte o tomarte una fotografía para luego venderla, ahora ella se encontraba entre esas dos preguntas. _Iinchō _al escuchar tus gritos de ayuda tampoco sabía lo que debía de hacer, reír o ayudarte.

Encontraste un hueco perfecto por el cual escurrirte tal cual serpiente. Te deslizaste entre ese pequeño hueco de entre sus alas sin pensarlo dos veces cayendo al suelo de trasero. El dolor había sido lo de menos; por mero instinto te levantaste rápidamente para comenzar a correr, escuchando los ''_Piyos_'' confundidos de aquel pollo mientras veía a su alrededor, buscándote.

Te dirigiste hacía esos arbustos donde se habían ocultado tus disque ''amigos''.

– ¡Córranse! ¡Denme espacio! – Chillaste antes de lanzarte hacía esos arbustos.

Al entrar al escondite secreto de tus amigos y al haberte lanzado así sin más, tu cara aterrizó sobre la tierra. Nuevamente, el alivio había sido más grande que el dolor, permaneciste en la misma posición mientras temblabas levemente. Escuchaste como _Hotaru_ chasqueaba su lengua con molesta mientras volvía a guardar su cámara.

– Me parece que ahora tenemos problemas, ¿no? – Escuchaste la voz de _Tobita_ mientras se giraba a ver a _Hotaru_.

Lentamente te reincorporabas, descubriendo tu ridícula apariencia. Tenías plumas doradas por doquier, tu uniforme estaba sucio por la tierra y un poco rasgado, tu cabello estaba totalmente despeinado incluyendo que había alguna que otra pluma amarilla.

''_Primero Sr. Bear atrás… luego adelante Piyo… ¿Otro animal que me quiera golpear?...''_

– No podremos movernos mientras _Piyo _esté persiguiendo a _-_-_-_-. – Susurró _Hotaru_ mientras miraba hacía el susodicho, quien tan pronto como había descubierto de tu ausencia, comenzó a voltear hacía varias direcciones; empezando a buscarte a varios árboles lejos, soltando uno que otro de sus ''_piyos_'' en un tono lastimero.

– La única persona que puede hacer algo es _Ruka-kun_. – Dijo _Tobita_ en un tono bajo con una expresión preocupante ante lo que había dicho. Giraste la cabeza hacía su dirección, mientras te acuclillabas junto a ellos. _Tobita_ al notar tú mirada un poco confundida ante lo que él había dicho, te explicó concretamente. – El _Alice_ de _Ruka-kun_ esparce feromonas de animales. –

– Entonces con esas feromonas puede hacer que cualquier animal le obedezca, ¿no? – _Tobita_ asintió con su cabeza. Pero después recordaste algo acerca del mencionado de cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo. – Pero… _Ruka-kun_ es uno de los amigos de _Natsume_, sinceramente no creo que quiera ayudarnos. –

– Tengo una idea. – Habló de repente _Hotaru_, atrayendo tanto la atención de _Tobita_ y la tuya. – _Iinchō, _¿por qué no usas tu _Alice_? –

''_El Alice de __Iinchō…'' _Giraste tu cabeza hacía el mencionado, este comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca con mucha incomodidad demostraba en su rostro. ¿Cuál sería su _Alice_? Te preguntabas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mientras tanto en la perspectiva de cierto rubio._

– ¡_Ruka-kun_…! –

– ¡Está lindísimo! –

– ¡Su mirada fría es tan irresistible…! –

El chico de cabellera rubia y ojos añil se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad por los pasillos. Haciéndose de los oídos sordos ante esos susurros no tan discretos de las niñas que lo veían pasar. Aquello lo incomodaba, pero no lo demostraba abiertamente por lo que tan solo seguía caminando con sus ojos puestos en los pasillos.

Su mejor amigo ha estado comportándose un poco inusual desde que la transferida había llegado. Aquello lo extrañó a la vez que le preocupó, algo debía de estar pasando pero conociendo más a _Natsume_ que cualquier, este no se lo diría fácilmente. Después de todo, él era así desde que lo había conocido y tal cual aún lo consideraba una persona muy especial que le había dado un gran cambio en su vida desde su infancia.

Sin esperarlo, ya estaba caminando hacía una pequeña granja la cual estaba cerca de los bosques de los alrededores y con frecuencia iba para ir a saludar a sus amigos.

Paró de caminar, mirando hacía sus costados, asegurándose que no había ningún otro estudiante además de él antes de seguir caminando. Al llegar a las puertas que daban con una granja, las abrió con delicadeza, procurando no hacer tanto ruido.

Al abrirlas, los animales dentro habían parado de hacer ruido. Las vacas regordetas, los orejudos conejos, los pequeños ratones, los cerdos de narices graciosas, los elegantes gallos y hermosos caballos había girado sus cabezas hacía la dirección del chico. _Ruka_ caminó al frente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se acuclilló levemente en cuando algunos de los animales mencionados se habían acercado.

Un pequeño conejo resaltó entre los demás al acercársele a la mano extendida del niño rubio, el cual con mucha delicadeza acarició aquellas suaves y largas orejas del pequeño. Una amplia y grande sonrisa, una expresión que tan solo él podía hacer a solas, recorrió el rostro de _Ruka; _cómo tanto adoraba a los animales. Sus ojos brillosos parecían disparar estrellas fugaces.

Los cerdos comenzaron a acercarse al igual que los caballos y más animales. El niño soltaba risitas torpes pero encantadoras mientras se concentraba en darles cariño a cada uno de los animales presentes; así como rascarles la barriga, acariciándole sus orejas peludas, dándoles suaves palmadas en sus cabezas. Así era la forma en la que él podía olvidarse de sus problemas o dudas y no le disgustaba para nada al igual que aquellos animales.

– ¡Ah, _Ruka-sempai_! –

La puerta abriéndose de golpe había hecho que las mejillas se tornaran pálidas mientras la sonrisa se esfumaba del rostro de _Ruka_ y el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado en menos de un santiamén. Este enderezó su espalda mientras los animales comenzaban a dispersarse.

– Nosotros nos ocupamos de los animales, así que no se haga problemas ni se preocupe. – Dijeron un par de niños mientras entraban a la granja con baldes de comida. _Ruka_ los miró casi con molestia, pero su máscara de la indiferencia aún estaba intacta.

Hasta que una imagen se atravesó por la cabeza del niño, paralizándolo por breves segundos.

''– _¡Ruka! ¡Sálvanos!_–_'' _Gritaron lastimosamente un par de aves.

El rostro de _Ruka_ se tornó sumamente preocupado mientras otra imagen se le aparecía en la cabeza.

''– _¡Hay gravísimos problemas en los bosques del norte! ¡Sálvanos! ¡Ven al bosque del norte! – '' _Gritaron unos animales que pertenecía a aquellos bosques con una expresión que parecía igual de preocupada que la del niño.

_Ruka_ ni siquiera pensó dos veces en salir de la granja corriendo incluso casi atropellando a aquellos dos anteriores niños, quienes lo miraron un poco raro.

De un segundo a otro, _Ruka_ ya se encontraba rodeado de árboles y pinos, guiándose a base de las imágenes de su cabeza que salían así sin más. Otra imagen más aparecía en su cabeza, la cual le indicaba las direcciones.

''– _¡Sálvanos! ¡Es por acá, por acá! –'' _Los animales apuntaban hacía una sola dirección mientras _Ruka_ las seguía sin tener ninguna pizca de sospecha, tan solo estaba aterrado a lo que les estaba pasando a esos animales.

Siguió corriendo, atravesando unos cuantos arbustos mientras esa imagen se veía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

''– _¡Sorpresa! –''_

De repente; el suelo donde creyó que había tierra, se había hundido. En realidad, aquello había sido tan solo hojas y ramas secas cubriendo un hoyo. El rostro de _Ruka_ se volvió pálido en aquel mismo momento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Vaya, jamás pensé que caería con algo como eso. –Escuchaste el susurrar de la malévola _Hotaru_. Ella, _Tobita_ y tú salieron de los arbustos, aproximándose a aquella trampa donde la presa había caído sin más.

Al acercarse al hoyo, la mirada del niño tan solo podía demostrar que estaba más que solo enojado. Se quitaba las ramas y hojas secas sobre él con un poco de rudeza.

– L-Lo lamento, _Ruka-kun_… – Dijo Tobita cabizbajo, mientras se rascaba la nuca. El _Alice_ de _Iinchō _resultó ser el de las ilusiones, había atraído a _Ruka-kun_ a base de esas ilusiones. Al igual que _Hotaru_, tampoco creíste que él se iba a dejar tentar por algo así. –…Por mostrarte mis ilusiones. – Finalizó.

– ¿Ilusiones…? – Ahora _Ruka_ sí estaba enojado.

El sonido de _Piyos_ te sobresaltó haciéndote tragar saliva.

– Lo sentimos pero… esperábamos que pudieras hacer algo al respecto. – Dijiste en un pequeño tono de voz, mientras te acercabas al hoyo para tenderle una mano a _Ruka_. Este miró tu mano y después a ti, aún sin quitar el ceño sobre sus ojos haciéndote encoger un poco al haber aceptado tu mano para ayudarle a salir del hoyo.

Después de que le ayudaras a salir; apartó su mano de ti con molestia.

– No me toques, mocosa. – Te miró feo después de decirte aquello. Cambiaste tu mirada drásticamente, esperaste que el amigo de el anterior chico fuese por lo menos más amable, pero por lo visto ambos estaban en el mismo ''bando''. Y por sí no fuera poco, te había llamado mocosa cómo sí él fuera mayor que tú.

Guardaste la paciencia con esfuerzo, tampoco querías gritarle ya que él había venido a causa de un engaño por parte del _Alice_ de _Tobita_ por lo que lo comprendías sí él estaba molesto.

– Sí no nos puedes ayudar, no tendremos más remedio que ponerlo a dormir con uno de los tranquilizantes de _Hotaru_. – Advertiste mirando a la susodicha, preparando su dardo tranquilizante.

_Hotaru_ miró por el rabillo de su ojo al rubio, empezando a apuntar a _Piyo_. – Sí no quieres hacerlo, da igual. Total, el sabor del pollo no sabe mal. – Tanto tú como _Ruka_ empezaron a preocuparse por _Piyo_.

– ¡Ya, lo entiendo! ¡Pero no se atrevan a mirar para acá, ¿está claro?! –Dijo _Ruka_ rindiéndose finalmente.

Ya habían pasado un pequeño tiempo, aún se escuchaban los ''_piyos_'' lastimeros del pollo y sus pisadas buscándote casi con desespero. _Hotaru_, _Tobita_ y tú se encontraban detrás de los troncos de unos árboles, mientras que _Ruka_ se había ido al frente donde la cabeza de _Piyo_ ya era visible por encima de las copas de los árboles al fondo.

– ¿Por qué no querría que no veamos como usa su _Alice_? – Preguntaste en un tono bajito. _Tobita_ bajó la mirada unos segundos, al parecer también tenía esa duda.

– Hay muchos de nuestra clase que han dicho que aún no saben cómo es Ruka usando su Alice. – Susurró _Hotaru_.

– En realidad, no veo a nadie más a excepción de _Natsume-kun_ que hablase con él, _Ruka-kun_ no es muy hablador que digamos y también es muy misterioso. – Continuo _Tobita_ mientras sonreía levemente observándote con tus labios entreabiertos en una ''o''.

Apartaste la mirada hacía el suelo.

''_Podrá ser qué… ¿Él oculta su personalidad?''_

– ¡Vamos a jugar! –

Los tres habían escuchado una carcajada infantil. Sin intenciones de ello, _Hotaru_, _Tobita_ y tú voltearon detrás de los troncos donde se escondían descubriendo una escena que al parecer, nunca la esperaron.

_Ruka_ estaba en las alas de _Piyo_; haciendo exactamente lo mismo que _Piyo_ hacía contigo en contra de tu voluntad, solo que esta vez, _Ruka_ parecía estar muy, muy feliz mientras él y _Piyo_ jugaban. Por un momento, te quedaste mirando esa sonrisa tan inocente de _Ruka,_ él lucía cómo un niño pequeño al cual, emocionado, recibía un enorme peluche. ¿Así era su personalidad verdadera? ¿Por qué ocultaba una sonrisa tan cálida? Por instinto, te giraste a _Hotaru_, preguntándote cómo ella se vería con una sonrisa igual a esa.

''_También me gustaría sonreír así… que envidia. ''_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Mientras tanto en la clase B…_

– ¡_Natsume-san_, busqué por los bosques del norte y parece que _Ruka-kun_ fue capturado por esa chica! –

El rostro, normalmente frío y calmado de _Natsume_ había cambiado de forma drástica a las palabras del niño de cabeza rapada. Abriendo sus ojos mostrando un par de filosos ojos color granate, giró estos hacía la dirección del niño que le había dado esa información.

Incluso algunos otros niños de la clase habían parado de hacer mucho ruido, mirando disimuladamente hacía la dirección del moreno, específicamente sus rostros eran curiosos y temerarios por la reacción de este.

– ¿Acaso _Ruka-kun_ habrá sido engañado? – Se preguntó un niño, uno de los pocos amigos se le era permitido entrar al pequeño círculo de compañeros de _Natsume_.

– ¡Estoy segura de que esa chica, creyendo que no iba a ganar, tomó a _Ruka-kun_ como rehén! ¡Es de lo peor! – La voz de _Sumire_ alardeando se elevó con un toque de molestia en su tono, hablando sin siquiera pensar dos veces del cómo ya era el rostro de _Natsume_.

Esos ojos tan característicos de _Natsume_ por ser fríos y serios se habían tornado amenazantes y gélidos, estos mirando hacía el techo como queriendo agujerarlo. Ante solo esa expresión suya, bastó para hacer callar a _Sumire_ quien se hizo para atrás, estaba claro que al chico no le gustó para nada el cómo se refirieron a su amigo como rehén de esa chica.

_Natsume_ tuvo sus sospechas de esa chica desde un principio; esta vez podía ver claramente que ella no era trigo limpio. Y su mejor amigo; _Ruka_, no estaría del todo seguro con ese tipo de personas.

Levantándose abruptamente de su asiento; había causado un completo silencio en la clase, todas las miradas fijas en él discretamente.

_Natsume_ no era de esa clase de personas las cuales dejaría que se burlasen de él y dejar que esas personas salirse con la frente en alto y esto; se lo dejaría muy claro a esa chica.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Unos alumnos habían venido con un balde lleno de comida para el pollo. _Piyo_ no tenía más opción que irse de vuelta a la granja. _Ruka_ estaba en el suelo con dos pares de cascadas sobre sus ojos al tener que despedirse de su plumado amigo. _Piyo_ se despidió con una sola ala, agitándola de lado a lado, también con una cascada de lágrimas no cabía de mencionarse, antes de perseguir a los estudiantes que tenían aquel balde de comida para aves.

En cuanto _Piyo_ se había ido, el silencio había sido incomodo mientras _Ruka_ aún seguía en el suelo a espaldas suyas.

El de la cabellera rubia levantó lentamente la cabeza.

– Ustedes me prometieron que no iban a mirar… – Lo escuchaste decir aquello en un tono que parecía estar conteniendo su enojo.

Ni _Hotaru_ ni _Tobita_ parecían querer decir algo al respecto por lo que tomaste la palabra, siendo cuidadosa de no decir algo que lo fuera a ofender.

– D-Discúlpanos. Comprendemos un poco el por qué ocultabas tu Alice… – No muy segura de ti misma, habías dicho esas palabras. Te sobresaltaste cuando _Ruka_ se había parado del suelo, con intenciones de correr.

Antes de que por lo menos diese un paso…

– _Ruka-kun_. – Llamó _Hotaru_, haciendo que el susodicho; inseguro, girase su cabeza sobre su hombro. – Mira acá. – En la mano de _Hotaru_, había fotografías del cómo él se la estaba pasando muy divertido con _Piyo_, haciendo que la sangre del rubio se helara por completo. – ¿No crees que ''mientras más estén viajando, mejor será''? –

''_Lo está chantajeando…'' _Si, _Hotaru_ aún conversa como nuevo se lado avaro de ella. No te extrañaría sí ella vendiese esas fotografías por mera casualidad para beneficios propios.

El rubio retrocedió, que era de esperarse.

– ¡U-Ustedes tres…! ¡Sí tienen tiempo para estar haciendo tonterías porque no lo usan para pasar este bosque! – Gritó _Ruka_, se le veía sumamente molesto.

Te viste perdida en el rostro del chico, ahora que lo entendías con más claridad, él se veía obligado a ocultar su verdadera personalidad con esa mascara de indiferencia que podías ver cuando este estaba junto con _Natsume_. Fingir alguien que no eres te era algo difícil de comprender, pero sabías lo duro que era ya que igualmente tenías que mentir cuando algo estaba mal, aunque para _Hotaru_ eras como un libro abierto; tenías en el fondo guardado con candado tus más profundos secreto e ideas de lo que en realidad pensabas.

Te limitaste a sonreír levemente, _Ruka_ había mostrado una cara que jamás imaginarías ver de alguien como él.

– Se te ve bien sonreír así. –

Quisiste darte un bofetón en ese mismo instante por lo que habías dicho sin siquiera pensarlo. Esas palabras no solo atrajeron de golpe la atención de tus amigos, sino también la del rubio quien te miró casi atónito. Tu rostro empezó a calentarse de sobremanera, coloreando tus mejillas en un tono avergonzante, apartaste la mirada hacía varios lados sin que ninguna excusa se te viniera a la mente.

– ¡E-Es de-decir…! ¡N-no debes de esforzarte p-por ser alguien que no eres! – Balbuceaste las palabras rápidamente mientras intentabas sonreír pero aquello tan solo aumentaba la temperatura en tus mejillas que pasaron de un fuerte rosado a rojo vivo.

_Ruka_ apartó su mirada añil de golpe hacía el suelo, con su flequillo ocultándole levemente el rostro. Lloriqueaste mentalmente al tener la idea que lo habías molestado con ese comentario que había salido de tus labios sin procesarlo. Pero no tenías en mente que no eras la única la cual su respiración se le había acelerado y sus mejillas enrojecerse con fuerza. Lo que no entendía el rubio, era porque de un segundo a otro, se veía bastante afectado por unas simples palabras viniendo de una ''torpe''.

– ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a decir eso…?! – Dijo _Ruka_ entre dientes mientras su mano se pasaba una y otra vez por sobre sus mejillas; afirmando el hecho que estas estaban ardiendo al rojo vivo. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo así; mucho menos lo esperaba de la transferida, ahora estaba avergonzado aún más por eso que por el hecho que esos tres descubrieran usando su _Alice_. Pero aún así no bajaría la guardia, ella no debe de agradarle, ¡simplemente no debía de hacerlo, se supone que ella era la enemiga de su mejor amigo!

– E-entonces, ¿por qué actúas de esa manera…? – Te aventuraste a preguntarle esa duda que se había planteado en la mente al descubrir la verdadera cara de _Ruka_. Después de aquellas extrañas sensaciones que ambos habían sufrido por culpa del otro, observaste a _Ruka_ de espaldas, comenzando a bajar un poco la mirada, notablemente más calmado. – ¿No hay nada más que te haga sonreír…? – Volviste a susurrar aquello.

El niño de cabellos rubios se había puesto cabizbajo, pareciendo mirar al frente, casi evitar la mirada de tus amigos y la tuya. Cómo sí lo que fuera a decir; fuera un secreto.

– Yo no sonreiré… sí _Natsume_ no sonríe. –

Tu cabeza paró de pensar, con solo esas frases del chico estando allí. Todo se había tornado un poco silencioso, incluso _Tobita_ y _Hotaru_ habían guardado silencio, mientras que solo el sonido del viento meciendo con delicadeza las hojas de los árboles era lo único que se podía escuchar.

– A él siempre lo hacen sufrir… Yo no quiero ser el único que se sienta bien. – Tus ojos se volvían más brillosos conforme él decía esas palabras sobre su preciado amigo de la infancia. ¿_Natsume_ sufría? ¿Quién lo hacía sentirse de esa manera? ¿Por qué él debía de sufrir? – Gracias a que _Natsume_ perdió su derecho de decidir qué hacer con su futuro, él se volvió más fuerte, haciendo así su corazón un lugar cerrado. – Podías sentir aquel estremecimiento en su voz, _Ruka_ era una muy buena persona; preocupándose bastante por el bienestar de su mejor amigo.

Sí te ponías en el lugar de él, también estaría bastante angustiada sí a _Hotaru_ la hiciesen sufrir e intentarías cualquier medio de sacarla de aquel abismo dónde tan solo el enojo y el dolor residían, también te preocuparías día y noche por cualquier mínima cosa que le sucediese a tu amiga. Por el otro lado; sí tú fueses esa persona que sufre, no sabrías que hacer con sinceridad, te importa más las personas a tu alrededor que a ti misma y eso lo tenías que mantener muy en cuenta respecto a tu habilidad.

– Por esa razón… ¡Ustedes no hablen de él cómo sí lo supieran todo! – Repentinamente había subido su tono de voz, girándose de golpe hacía tu dirección, tomándote por sorpresa al igual que _Hotaru_ y _Tobita_, quienes tan solo permanecieron atrás. Él te miró con su ceño fruncido, mostrándote sus dientes. – No hay forma que puedan entender, ya que ustedes no nacieron con un _Alice_ indeseable. Es por eso… ¡Qué no hay manera de que puedan comprenderlo! –

''_¿Un Alice indeseable?'' _Imágenes de tu infancia parpadearon en tu mente; una fría mañana en el jardín de la casa japonesa, tu abuelo palmeando suavemente tu espalda a la vez que tú llorabas casi a gritos mientras un pájaro se encontraba allí, frente a tus desnudos y sucios pies gracias a la tierra. Aquella pequeña ave se encontraba inmóvil, sus plumas anteriormente de un vivo color rojizo estaban teñidas en un seco gris. No había sido tu intención, tan solo quisiste observarlo tomar vuelo con ojos soñadores. Pero había aleteado muy cerca de ti, te había sobresaltado repentinamente y de un segundo a otro, ya estaba en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento ni ruido, dándote cuenta segundos después que tampoco respiraba y lentamente su plumaje se tornaba de un color gris rocoso. Aún no entendías que fue lo que había pasado aquella mañana, ni siquiera te habías acercado a aquel pequeño plumado pero aún así...

Regresaste en sí en esos mismo segundos en que aquellos recuerdos habían entrando a tu mente, parpadeaste.

– Sí quieres… puedes irte. – En cuanto habías dicho eso, la mirada de _Ruka_ se había relajado, nuevamente la sorpresa recorrió su rostro a la vez que las miradas de _Hotaru_ y _Tobita_ se giraron hacía a ti. Esta primera te miró con suma fijación, dándote a entender que era una mala idea dejar ir a esa persona que podría hacer de este reto pan comido. Enfrentaste la mirada de la inventora. – Tampoco hay que obligarle a quedarse con nosotros. Este reto se me fue dado a mí y debí de haber sido yo quien lo llevara a cabo. – _Hotaru_ te miró con una expresión similar a la de aburrimiento, ambas se miraron por un par de segundos más antes de ser _Hotaru_ quien llevase su mirada a otra parte. Sonreíste internamente, al parecer a ella no le importaba en especial tus palabras.

– En lugar de preocuparte por otras personas, ¿no deberías averiguar cuál es tu _Alice_? – Dijo Hotaru mientras de quien sabe donde había sacado una banana, dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar al lado contrario donde _Ruka_, _Iinchō_ y tú se encontraban. – Sí no lo encuentras rápido, los otros niños de la clase no te aprobaran. –

''_Maldición, tiene razón… ¿Qué haré?''_

Ya habías completado el reto, sin embargo aún no descubrías sí tenías algún dichoso _Alice_. El viaje de regreso para salir de los bosques del norte fue silencioso. _Ruka_ los acompañaba también en silencio, mirando hacía los árboles con aires de pensativo. _Tobita_ entre los cuatro era él quien se notaba ligeramente incomodado por aquel silencio. _Hotaru_ seguía siendo… _Hotaru_; pero también estaba en su mundo.

Hasta ahora te habías esforzado por salir de aquel bosque, pero pensabas que todo fue en vano. Fue inútil haber aceptado ese reto de principio a fin. Aún no había avances ante tu descubrimiento acerca de tu _Alice_, sí es que tenías alguno por lo menos. Los ánimos comenzaban a descender. Esta academia era para esas personas con dones únicos, después de todo, lo más probable es que tú no estés entre esas personas.

Estabas reduciendo la velocidad de tu caminata, quedándote a unos pies atrás de aquellas tres personas. Cabizbaja, mirabas hacía la tierra.

Sí no podías averiguar sí tenías un ''poder'', tendrías que volver con tu abuelo y dejar a _Hotaru_ nuevamente. Tan el pensamiento de volver a la misma rutina por tercera vez te hizo un nudo en el estomago. No querías volver a ser separada de ella, pero de alguna manera… aunque ella estuviese a tan solo un par de metros lejos de ti en aquel mismo instante, la podías sentir como ella se alejaba aún más y más, dejándote por tu cuenta de nuevo.

''_No creo poder soportarlo otra vez…''_

Volviste a levantar la cabeza, descubriendo así como _Ruka_, _Hotaru_ e _Iinchō _miraban detrás de ti con una expresión pálida. Detuviste tus pasos de golpe.

Giraste tu cabeza lentamente sobre tu hombro, pensando en que sería _Sr. Bear_ listo para la segunda ronda. Pero tu mirada se encontró con otra que era mil veces peor que la de _Sr. Bear_, tanto, que hubieras rogado que hubiera sido aquellos ojos negros de cristal en vez de aquellos fogosos orbes de un oscuro color rojo.

–…_N-Natsume_. –

El susodicho no lucía para nada feliz y por supuesto, miraba directamente a tus ojos. Tus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y tu mirada se había blanca aún más que la de los tres niños anteriores. Algo te decía que _Natsume_ te tenía una gran bronca contigo. No te atrevías a apartar la mirada, atenta ante cualquiera de sus movimientos inadvertidos, pero él parecía incluso no notarse su pecho subirse ni bajar delatando su respiración.

– _Ruka_, volvamos. Esto solo es un reto nada más y es solo de esa chica. – Habló el moreno con dureza. Ruka tan solo se mantuvo sereno, cómo sí no supiera el reaccionar ante sus palabras. –Apúrate y ándate de acá. – En ese momento tan solo viste una mano aproximarse hacía a ti.

De un segundo a otro, el seco sonido de un golpe resonó, tu espalda estaba contra el tronco de un árbol, tu flequillo era sostenido con firmeza por la mano de _Natsume_ quien te miraba a los ojos. No te moviste ni un centímetro, no sabías el cómo reaccionar ante peleas, ¿debías de defenderte, regresarle el golpe? ¿Pedir ayuda? ¿Dejar que él te amenace de aquella manera? No sabías que hacer.

– Manipulaste a _Ruka_ con tus sucios juegos… – Siseó lentamente el chico de cabellos negros, sus pupilas fijas en las tuyas. No te dabas el tiempo de siquiera pensar en lo que te había dicho, esa mirada era la que trababa tu mente. Sus ojos rasgados, recordándote a los de un mismo gato, se veían amenazantes con cada una de sus letras. – ¡No me subestimes! – Gruñó hostilmente entre dientes, mientras su ceño comenzaba a sombrearse, dándole un aspecto mucho más atemorizante que antes.

– ¡_Natsume_, para ya! ¡Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de hacer eso! – Te sorprendiste a escuchar a _Ruka _intentando en vano defenderte de _Natsume_. Más no se metería en el camino del moreno. – ¿No habías dicho antes que el objetivo de este reto era el de saber qué _Alice_ tenia? – La expresión del rubio era una con suma preocupación; él sabía más que nadie de lo que podía hacer capaz _Natsume_ sí llegasen a tocarle las narices.

La mano alrededor de tu flequillo presionó con más fuerza, tú ni siquiera te inmutaste.

– Ya relevó lo que realmente es y dudo que tenga más para demostrar. – _Natsume_ entrecerró sus ojos, a pesar de todo... no sabías por qué no sentías miedo. De alguna manera, no lo sentías tanto como lo imaginaste. Tus ojos se encontraban levemente relajados, mirabas casi perdida aquellos ojos carmesí, recordando las palabras de _Ruka _una y otra vez.

''_Esos ojos son los mismo que el de las personas que sufren, ¿no?'' _Más que miedo o enojo, una nueva sensación te inundó al ver esa expresión tan lamentable en tan solo un niño que parecía de tu misma edad ¿por qué sentías lástima por él?

– ¡__-_-_-_-chan_! – Escuchaste a _Tobita_ al fondo, temiendo por tu seguridad.

_Hotaru_ no tardó en reaccionar rápidamente, ella era la única que sabía sobre tus problemas acerca de tu habilidad, por lo que sí la joven inventora tenía por entendido; es que sí cualquier cosa te llegase a sobresaltar o ponerte bastante nerviosa al tope, esa ''cosa'' reaccionaría en modo de defensa que por ende estar dentro del rango de alcance de esa habilidad tuya no traería nada bueno. Tomando de su bolsillo una grana de humo, la tiró al suelo con fuerza al punto que esta al impactar, liberara una enorme capa extensa de humo.

El humo dejó un poco aturdido a _Natsume_ quien había alejado su mano de ti para cubrirse la boca. Reaccionaste rápidamente escabulléndote de su campo de visión, corriendo hacía la dirección de _Hotaru _e_ Iinchō. _Corriendo a este último, _Natsume_ finalmente volvió a fijar su mirada aguda sobre ti.

Una pared de fuego había hecho que _Iinchō _retrocediera casi de un salto al igual que tú. Aquellas ardientes llamas se cerraron en forma de anillo alrededor de _Tobita_, este cubriéndose con sus manos débilmente a causa del humo que comenzaba a ser más abundante que el aire fresco a su alrededor.

– _¡Iinchō…! _– Gritaste el nombre de tu amigo con el ceño fruncido en preocupación. _Tobita_ no podía moverse bastante gracias al reducido espacio dentro del anillo de fuego, el humo comenzaba a asfixiarlo al estar ya empezando a toser.

_Natsume_ camino a pasos serenos tras las capas de humo que ya estaban disipándose. En su mano había una fogosa flama, la cual dedujiste que era la que controlaba aquel anillo de fuego alrededor de _Tobita_.

– Si no tienes más manías por mostrar, entonces muéstrame tu _Alice_. – Fue lo que dijo _Natsume_, atrás de él a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba _Ruka_ con una expresión que demostraba estar casi aterrado. Miraste a _Hotaru, _ella regresándote una mirada que no podías deducir que era, después a _Natsume_, empezando a sentir el miedo carcomerte viva a lo que pudiera sucederle a tu amigo quien te había tratado con amabilidad desde el principio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros…_

En la esfera de _Serina_ demostraba las imágenes que ocurrían en ese mismo instante. El anillo de fuego rodeaba a un niño con lentes, este fuego siendo controlado por otro que era bastante conocido por sus intentos de escape fallidos.

–...Esto se ve muy mal. – Susurró _Serina_ atónita. Ella al igual que _Narumi_ tampoco esperaron la visita inesperada de _Natsume_.

– Oh no… – Fue lo único que pudo escuchar _Serina_ antes de que el mismo profesor de cabellos rubios tan solo dejase una estela de polvo a su paso, escuchándose el ruido de la puerta cerrándose de un gran portazo.

Ahora que _Narumi_ se había ido a acudir aquella situación tan problemática, _Serina_ siguió observando a través de su esfera todo lo que ocurría en los bosques del norte. _Narumi _había reaccionado muy anormal al ver esta escena, de _Natsume_ no la extrañaba, pero… esa niña. _Narumi_ sabía algo respecto a esa chiquilla, algo que no quería que los demás profesores descubrieran.

.

.

.

– ¡Detente! – Rogaste de nuevo, pero aquello no era lo que parecía importarle al chico, este tan solo te miraba con esa cara de pocos amigos; esperando con paciencia que hicieses algo. Miraste a _Hotaru_, aterrada a morir. – ¡¿No tienes un extintor o algo?! – Le preguntaste casi gritándole las palabras encima, ella te dio una mirada con su ceño fruncido.

– Yo no puedo apagar esa clase de fuego… – Fue lo que te dijo _Hotaru_ con un tono que intentaba hacerte calmarte, pero ese molesto cosquilleo en tu pecho que sentías gracias a ese collar te empezase a poner inclusive más nerviosa que antes.

– ¡_Natsume_, detente…! – Incluso _Ruka_ parecía querer detener a su mejor amigo, pero _Natsume_ no se veía con intenciones de escucharlo.

– Pararé sólo sí me muestra su Alice. – Fue lo que le dijo _Natsume_ a _Ruka_ haciéndolo callar. Esta vez volvió a mirarte de nuevo, esos ojos rojos… ¿cómo rayos podían parecerte tan peligrosos y amenazadores? – Date prisa… o morirá. – Con una voz cínica y una expresión frívola te había dicho aquello.

Toda tu sangre se heló, ya podías sentir libremente esas punzadas en tu collar, este no lo podía soportar por mucho tiempo; pero aquello fue lo mínimo que te importó. Miraste aquel anillo de fuego, a _Tobita_ que parecía estar pasándola realmente mal a causa del humo.

''… _¡Debo de hacer algo! ¡Por mi culpa… __Iinchō va a salir muy herido de esta situación!'' _Te pasaste una mano por encima de tu cabellera, despeinándola levemente. ¡¿Qué rayos podrías hacer?! ¡No tenías ninguna _Alice_!

– Si aún no quieres mostrarme tu _Alice_, tendré que usar a otra persona. – En ese momento, otra flama creció de la otra palma de _Natsume_. Miraste por instinto a _Hotaru_, la cual ella fue separada de ti gracias a una línea de fuego que te había hecho retroceder con un salto.

Al darte cuenta de lo que ahora le estaba pasando a _Hotaru_ tan solo alcanzaste a sudar frío. Ahora dos anillos de fuego ardiente rodeaban a tus más preciados amigos. El humo comenzaba a afectarle de igual manera a _Hotaru_, tapándose la boca con una mano mientras veía con suma molestia al pelinegro.

– ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, déjalos ir! – Le gritaste en un tono tembloroso a _Natsume_ desde tu posición. El no parecía ceder a tu ruego, tan sólo estaba allí, parado con una expresión serena mientras sus dos flamas en sus manos empezaban a asfixiar a Hotaru y a _Iinchō._

En ese momento, deseabas tener un _Alice_; el cual lograse apagar el fuego... el cual lograse salvar a tus amigos.

Hasta que una idea había cruzado por tu mente.

''_Mi collar…'' _

Lentamente llevaste una de tus manos hacía tu pecho, las miradas de todas esas personas fijas en ti. Esta idea era una completa locura. No sabías que podría pasar una vez que te quitases ese colgante. Pero el sentimiento de proteger algo fue mucho más grande que esa preocupación. Levantaste la mirada contra la de _Natsume_, quien te miraba ansioso e impaciente, con sus ojos puestos en cada movimiento que hacías.

– ¡_-_-_-_! –

Con el ceño fruncido, tus ojos brillaban por la determinación. No le permitirás a nadie lastimar a tus amigos.

– ¡_-_-_-_, ni se te ocurra hacer semejante estupidez! – Las palabras de _Hotaru_ habían puesto mucho más ansioso a _Natsume_ al igual que a _Ruka_ y a _Tobita_; con la curiosidad de este primero brillando como luces rojas.

''_Quizá esta habilidad no me sirva para defender o siquiera ayudar. Pero sí estoy segura que… a esas personas que me importan, las protegeré, cueste lo que cueste_. ''

De un solo movimiento, arrancaste el collar de tu cuello. En tu puño se encontraba aquella piedra que te ayudaba bastante respecto a controlar aquella habilidad. Tan pronto como dejaste de sentir esa seguridad que aquel colgante te brindaba usualmente, fue algo muy nuevo para ti. Una sensación inusual. Cómo sí te quitasen un enorme peso de encima, te sentías más ligera que antes, cómo sí pudieses hacer lo que sea… cómo… cómo sí pudieras hacer cualquier cosa que se te plazca, conseguirte tus propios beneficios, sentirte… por primera vez al nivel de las personas.

El rumbo de tus propios pensamientos te había hecho palidecer. Tú no pensabas así. La mente se te había nublado por un momento, miraste tus propias manos temblar descontroladamente. Estabas bastante desorientada. Miraste a _Hotaru _por mero reflejo, quien te veía con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. No tenías ni idea de que hacer.

Los ojos de _Natsume_ se entrecerraron, mirándote fijamente a pesar que tú te encontrabas perdida mirando hacía varios lados. Dejando dos flamas levitando a un lado de él, usó su mano libre para crear una bola de fuego en su palma.

_Ruka_ antes de que pudiera decir algo más para poder evitar el primer ataque de _Natsume_ contra a ti había sido tarde. Una bola de fuego fue disparada desde la palma del pelinegro, dirigiéndose hacía tu dirección. _Ruka_ descubrió en esta bola de fuego que había sido creada con fuegos débiles, una suposición repentina se vino a su mente, ¿Acaso _Natsume_ quería probar a la transferida?

– ¡__-_-_-_-chan_! ¡Mira atrás! – Escuchaste a la perfección el chillido de _Tobita_ mientras apuntaba detrás de tuyo. Giraste la cabeza rápidamente hacía donde su dedo apuntaba.

Una llama se dirigía hacía tu dirección, tu respiración se aceleró. Tus ojos se contrajeron. Cerraste los parpados con fuerza mientras que; sin siquiera haber sido consciente de ello, te habías cubierto con ambos brazos en forma de cruz frente a tu cara cómo sí se tratasen de un escudo. Aunque sabías de antemano que cubrirte a piel libre no te ayudaría en nada, esperaste con paciencia el ardor de las quemaduras en tus brazos por aquella bola de fuego.

Pero no habías sentido nada.

Abriste, insegura, uno de tus ojos. Lo primero que descubriste fue una pequeña capa de humo estar alrededor de ti, a causa de aquella bola de fuego que _Natsume_ te había lanzado. Pero cuando tu mirada viajó hacía tus brazos en busca de alguna quemadura la cual no habías sentido, lo que descubriste te había dejado perpleja.

La textura de tu piel desde tus dedos hasta el antebrazo era de una similar a una roca rasposa. No lo podías claramente gracias al humo, pero en los dedos de tus manos las uñas también eran parte de esa textura rocosa; convirtiéndolos a estos en puntiagudas garras curveadas.

''_No puede ser…'' _¡¿Habías usado esa habilidad en ti misma?! ¿Por qué no sentiste el dolor de la petrificación? Hay bastantes cosas que no sabías aún de esa habilidad…

De manera instantánea; a la vez que el humo se disipaba, aquella textura igualmente se disipó de tus brazos, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro mostrando de nuevo tu piel al descubierto. Ahora sí estabas confundida y al parecer habías sido la única en ver esa otra faceta de tu habilidad de la petrificación al tener el humo ocultándote por breves segundos.

Haciéndole caso a lo primero que se te venía a la mente, tomaste la piedra de tu colgante entre tus dedos. La cara de _Natsume_ nuevamente fue visible para ti, quien te miraba con aires de arrogancia, la bola de fuego que él había lanzado había sido débil para darte miedo y mostrarle tu dichosa _Alice_ de una buena vez por todas, pero el humo no lo ayudó en nada por lo que ni él ni los demás consiguieron ver lo que tú habías visto.

– ¡_-_-_-_-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Escuchaste el grito de _Tobita_ después de aquella bola de fuego se extinguiera gracias a aquel extraño método de escudo que habías usado sin haberlo pensado. No le respondiste, tu mirada se centró en la de _Natsume_. Ambos se miraban con determinación sobre el otro.

No sabías que había sido lo anterior, pero ahora te asegurarías en llevar ese colgante contigo todos los días que se fueran posibles. Ahora mismo te encontrabas en otra situación, por lo que te concentraste ahora en el pelinegro quien te miraba con esa mirada áspera que tanto lo caracterizaba.

– Bien… ¡Sí no has tenido suficiente…! – Antes de que el pelinegro se preparase ahora para darte una vez más uno de sus ataques más fuertes con el fuego, el terror te había dado un golpe nuevamente a tus nervios, el mismo _Natsume_ había dejado sus palabras en el aire al verte corriendo hacía a él con una clara intención de taclearlo.

Tal fue hecho lo predicho, al ser que ni siquiera él pudiera evitarlo.

– ¡Detente, idiota! –

De entre los arbustos, un _Narumi_ al borde de un ataque nervioso se abría el paso. Deteniéndose justo en ese momento en cuando _Natsume_ y tú ya estaban a punto de aterrizar contra la tierra. Lo que habías hecho por un acto que tan solo había cruzado en tu mente, pero ahora tenías más confianza sobre ti misma.

– ¡Maldita…! –

– ¡Cuidado! – Aquello fue el grito _Ruka_; lo cual fue lo único que escuchaste claramente antes de que algo inesperado pasara.

Una cegadora luz los había cubierto tanto a _Natsume_ como a ti. Tanto tú como el mismo pelinegro de ojos rubíes estaban estáticos antes aquella luz que los rodeaban a ambos. El viento mecía con violencia tu flequillo al igual que a _Natsume_. Aquella iluminación se extendió más y más y cómo sí fuese una bomba apunto de liberar una suprema energía, la luz se expandió por aquella zona del bosque del norte.

Segundos después la luz del sol regresó, y aquella extraña luz se extinguió.

Tanto el profesor _Narumi_ como _Hotaru_, _Ruka_ e _Iinchō _estaban inmóviles, con sus miradas puestas en ti y en _Natsume_. Mientras tú y el pelinegro, quienes estaban en el suelo muy apenas reincorporándose, se miraban entre sí completamente paralizados por el asombro. Todo estaba como antes, incluso los anillos de fuego alrededor de tus amigos seguían allí como sí no hubieran sufrido ningún cambio.

''_¿Qué rayos fue eso…?''_

– Estoy seguro que… hace un momento _Natsume_ quiso lanzar su ataque más fuerte… –

Una sombra se acercó a _Natsume_, esté aún observándote sin saber el cómo reaccionar por lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos segundos. Levantó su mirada rubí topándose con _Narumi-sensei_ quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre se agachó, con una mano sostuvo el hombro del pelinegro y sus labios tocaron la frente de _Natsume_. Tu cara se volvió blanca ante esa escena donde juraste haber escuchado un coro de ángeles. Y así, _Natsume_ cayó dormido mientras _Narumi_ lo dejaba cuidadosamente en el suelo, _Ruka_ se acercó al pelinegro.

Los anillos de fuego alrededor de tus dos amigos se extinguieron de manera definitiva al no sentir la presencia activa del dueño del _Alice_ del fuego.

– ¿Estás bien, __-_-_-_-chan_? – Te preguntó _Narumi-sensei_ mientras empezaba a caminar hacía a ti con esa sonrisa que tanto te causaba escalofríos porque esa era la misma expresión que siempre tenía al usar su Alice de las feromonas. Tragaste saliva antes de dibujar una torpe sonrisa en tus labios. – Tuviste muchos problemas, corderito. – Dijo mientras te extendía su mano, invitándote a tomarla sin temor.

– _Narumi-sensei_… – Pero te sentías bastante aliviada que él hubiese llegado, un poco tarde, pero había llegado. Aceptaste su mano, así él ayudándote a levantarte de la tierra. En cuanto de levantaste, te giraste instintivamente detrás de ti, donde estaban tus amigos sanos y a salvos.

– ¡__-_-_-_-chan_! – Coreó tu nombre _Tobita _extendiéndote los brazos mientras Hotaru caminaba a un lado de él con esa misma expresión de todos los días.

– ¡_Hotaru_! ¡_Iinchō_! – Al igual que tu amigo, también gritaste sus nombres con emoción corriendo hacía a ellos con los brazos extendidos. Una sonrisa se había puesto en tus labios, una sonrisa que nadie te la podría borrar en menos de un instante –a excepción de cierto pelinegro de ojos rojos-.

– ¡Me alegro que estén bien! – Al tenerlos lo suficientemente cerca, los abrazaste a ambos con fuerza. Incluyendo a _Hotaru_ quien se intentaba escapar de aquel pequeño abrazo grupal.

– Me imagino que ese es el final del examen. – Después de aquel efusivo abrazo grupal, te giraste a _Narumi-sensei_ quien había comentado eso mientras te veía con una sonrisa amable al igual que sus ojos. – Yo lo estuve viendo todo. – Agregó.

Recordaste algo que volvió a bajarte un poco los ánimos.

''_Pero aún cuando puse en peligro a Hotaru y a __Iinchō… al final no pude descubrir cuál era mi Alice…'' _

Bajaste la cabeza un poco, queriendo ocultar tu mirada con tu flequillo, tus ojos se dilataron mientras curvabas una leve mueca con la comisura de tus labios hacía abajo. Tanto querías saber sí tenías algún Alice. Una mano acariciándote la cabellera te tomo por sorpresa. Alzaste la mirada de nuevo, encontrándote con un sonriente _Narumi_.

– Felicitaciones por pasar el examen de admisión. –

– ¿Eh? –

– Veo que tienes un precioso _Alice_. –

– ¡¿EH?! –

– El _Alice_ de _Natsume-kun_ no te había hecho efecto alguno, ¿ahora lo entiendes? Ese es tu _Alice_. –

– ¿Mi… _Alice_? – Susurraste mientras tus ojos se agrandaban. El brillo en ellos comenzó a centellear como millones de estrellas fugaces. Lucías como una pequeña niña que retenía toda su emoción.

– Este consta en que te protege de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño. No es la gran cosa pero tiene un poder con el cual puedes hacer diversos usos maravillosos. Aunque estás en un nivel bajo y aún no te encuentras calificada para usarlo. – Explicó _Narumi-sensei_ brevemente.

– Eso quiere decir que… ¿puedo quedarme en esta academia? ¿No tendré que despedirme de nadie más? – Preguntaste aquello sin poder creértelo, haciendo que _Narumi _soltase una encantadora risilla.

– Pues claro, no tendrás que irte de la academia. – Dijo _Narumi_ mientras asentía, sin borrar esas sonrisa suya que tanto te daba escalofríos pero igualmente te hacían sentir más calmada.

Miraste a _Hotaru_ con una amplia sonrisa en tu rostro, incluso ya podrías amenazar con llorar en ese mismo momento. Ella te miró, tranquila, pero después curveó una pequeña sonrisa hacía a ti.

– De todas formas, el _Alice _de _-_-_-_ solo sirve para protegerse de ataques, ¿no es así? Vaya… Un _Alice _egoísta que va tal cual con ella. – Aquello fue un flechazo a tu orgullo.

– ¡Yo puedo proteger a las personas con mi _Alice…_! – Reprochaste mirando feo a _Hotaru_. Ella te siguió mirando con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, te sentías bastante feliz.

– No hay poder que sea solo cura o veneno, no importa que persona sea la que la use y aunque parezca que el _Alice_ de __-_-_-_-chan_ no sea útil por ahora, puede ser que en un futuro te de resultados asombrosos. – Miraste a _Narumi_ con tus ojos resplandeciendo. Al final de cuentas, sí tenías un Alice… quizá no uno como el de los demás, pero tenías un Alice y eso era lo que contaba, así que ya no tendrías que dejar la academia. – Además, puede ser que haya alguien que necesite de tu _Alice_. – Añadió _Narumi_, mirando discretamente al pelinegro inconsciente detrás de él.

Podrías dar saltos de felicidad en ese mismo momento, pero te guardaste esa emoción de más para ti misma. Ya podrías estar junto con _Hotaru_ sin obstáculos, ya podrían hacer ambas lo que hacían en tu pueblo donde crecieron, finalmente podrías revivir esos recuerdos dulces que tanto anhelaste que se repitieran nuevamente.

– Bien, __-_-_-_-chan_. Una vez más, bienvenida a la _Academia Gakuen Alice_. –

_Narumi_ al ver tu sonrisa no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal al respecto, tan solo te estaba dando un pase a un futuro donde ya no podría garantizarte tu seguridad. Él lo sabía y pronto los otros profesores lo descubrirían, en especial _ese tipo _de quien quería protegerte a toda costa, sobre su cadáver mancharían las manos con sangre de esta niña.

_Narumi-sensei _sabía que tú poseías el_ Alice de la Petrificación._

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por haber leído este quinto capítulo!<p>

Me gustaría saber de sus críticas constructivas hacía el fic o sus reviews opinando de este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
